Showa & Vampire GAIDEN: Tails of the Liger
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Spinoff to "Showa & Vampire" by Kamen Rider Chrome. Yuji Fudo spends his days with his female "tenants" while fending off attacks from GIN-SHOCKER. He's also presented with a shocking truth about the origins of his family.
1. Along Came a Spider

**Tail 1: Along Came a Spider**

It was an early morning for Yuji as he had awoken. He was glad that the girls weren't in his bed this time. In fact, he had woken up a little too early, since it was Sunday. So he decided to get on with his morning routine, dropping to the floor as he executes sets of pushups.

* * *

><p>Yuji was humming the tune to "Singing in the Rain," by Gene Kelly as he scrubbed himself down in the shower. His hair was down too. of course, his hair doesn't stay spiky throughout the day. That would just be illogical.<p>

"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feelin', I'm happy again," Yuji sang, "I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love! Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place. Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face. I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain. Just singin', singin' in the rain!"

Outside the bathroom door were Misato, Michiru, Hana and Ruby and they could not believe what they were hearing. Ruby and Michiru were in pajamas, Hana was in a tank top and shorts and Misato was in straight black underwear.

"Is he…singing?" Misato asked in disbelief.

"He is," Ruby confirmed as she listened before letting out a dreamy sigh, "Yuji-san is so talented~…"

"Well, he did sing for Michiru's birthday," Hana reminded, "It's clear that he's practiced."

"He was so cool~," Michiru sighed as she recalled that birthday present.

"Makes me wonder what else he can do," Misato mused with a perverse smirk pulling at her lips.

* * *

><p>Hana gave herself a look of disgust as she gazed into the mirror. She was in a bra, but sprouting from her sides and shoulder blades were two extra sets of arms, giving her a total of six. Her six arms were now covered with black carapace-like armor, with the fingers ending in sharp claws. Because of GIN-SHOCKER and their experiments on her, her genetics have become slightly unstable and have been given these extra arms. She can call upon them on certain days, but she really sees no use for them. Sometimes, she wished she were dead but then Michiru would be left alone and she didn't want her best friend to cry. Then there was Yuji, the man who took her and the others into his home and cared for her without a second thought. She hadn't felt such kindness since talking with either Dr. Magi or Dr. Washam. She had been wary at first, however. He was their target, yet he saw her and her colleagues as no threat and simply tired them out in order to talk with them, which should've been no easy feat. She could only imagine how he would react if he saw her extra arms.<p>

A knock on the door was heard and Yuji peeked in, "Hey, Hana, come on out already. Breakfast is getting cold." He then blinked as he clearly saw two extra pairs of arms sprouting from Hana's back and sides. "Whoa, talk about...um... Unique," he tried to say.

Hana quickly retracted the arms back into her body as her skin now appeared flawless and normal as she put her sweater on and glared at him, "Go on and say it. Say I'm a freak!"

"Whoa, whoa, why would I call you a freak?" Yuji demanded as he was clearly hurt by his friend's accusation.

"How can you ask that when it's right in front of you?" she shouted. She hated it when people played dumb about her deformities. Michiru at least acknowledged them but looked past them. She let her extra arms out and said, "TAKE A GOOD, HARD LOOK!"

"Yes, I can see that you have extra hands," he said as he walked up to her. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She hesitated but joined. "What I'm asking is why you think I would say something so hurtful, Hana. I would never consider you a freak!"

Hana replied, "Well most people would. Can you imagine having six arms? I'm considered freakier than the Cyborg Mutants. I still look human even with these arms but I'm too much of a freak to be human either. I just hate having these arms."

"Shh, it's alright," Yuji cooed as he rubbed her back. "Do you know what happened when my power first awakened?"

"You're going to tell me, aren't you?" she guessed.

"Since you asked so nicely," he retorted. "It was a little over 14 years ago. Yuki and I, along with my godmothers were enjoying a day out in the park when some kids decided to pick on Yuki just because of her hair color. She didn't care, but I got angry and decided to stand up for her. I pushed one of the kids and he suddenly combusted in front of all of us."

Hana concluded, "Your powers activated."

"I was so scared of myself; of what I could do," Yuji elaborated, "that I ran away."

Hana asked, "Then what happened? Was there a lynch mob demanding your head?"

"Um, no..." Yuji sweat-dropped, "My family was looking for me, but it took them quite a while. I don't remember, but my mother told me I was missing for almost two weeks. Yuki was the one who found me hiding in an alley in the Satellite. She showed me what she could do and the others found us soon after. After that I went under some training to control my fire. Unfortunately, word got out about what happened after I went back to school. Try being called "The Devil" for almost your whole life."

Hana commented, "Must've been a lonely childhood. What happened to that bully you burned?"

"Oh, he died," Yuji replied nonchalantly.

"And nobody pressed charges? What about his parents?"

"Don't know what happened, but my parents said not to worry about it," Yuji shrugged. "And it wasn't exactly lonely. I still had my family, especially Yuki: my wonderful older sister."

"But no friends because everyone was afraid of you," she countered.

"I stopped caring as I got older and only focused on my dueling and schoolwork," he shrugged. He stood up and grinned, "Now look at me: I'm a young genius with a degree in physics AND mechanics, running a small business, have 4 beautiful women for friends, besides Shin and the others, and I have badass fire powers!"

"I know there is supposed to be a lesson to this. You're saying I shouldn't give a damn and only care what the people who care about me think," she guessed.

"Well, that's the blunt version, but you get it and that's what matters," Yuji nodded. He took her hand and stroked the back of it as he smiled. "What I'm trying to say is to make the best out of life with what you have and be strong. If not for anyone else, then be strong for me and Michiru. Please?"

"I'll try," she nodded, "Thanks for the advice."

He hugged her, "Anytime, Hana." He let her go and smiled, "Hey, why don't we go out later?"

"You mean a date?" she blinked.

"Yeah, why not? Just you and me," he nodded.

"But what about Michiru and the others?" Hana worried.

"You make it as if we can't take care of ourselves," Misato remarked as she was leaning in the doorframe. Michiru was there and Ruby as well.

"You just love eavesdropping, don't you?" Yuji mock-glared.

"Old training never goes away," Misato shrugged, "Love how you combusted that kid, by the way."

"You would," he remarked.

Michiru walked over and hugged Hana. "Go on a date with Spiky-kun, Hana-chan," she urged, "It'll be good for you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"When am I ever wrong?" her friend smiled.

Hana blushed and smiled at Yuji, "Alright, then it's a date."

Yuji nodded, "Then let's eat and get ready after that. Take your time." And he left back to the kitchen.

"You know, this means that we'll be dating him too," Misato smirked.

"That's fair," Hana nodded.

"A date with Yuji-san…" Ruby blushed. The thought of it made her excited.

"Yay, then I get to date Spiky-kun too~!" Michiru cheered.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon and Yuji accompanied Hana on their date. He had on a white dress shirt with a black sleeved undershirt, gray jeans, and black sneakers. His pendant hung from his neck, as well as a chain that was connected to his pants. The fall winds can be strong so he also wore a light, black jacket. Hana wore a black, one-piece dress with the skirt reaching her thighs. She also wore black sleeves, fishnet stockings and knee-high boots and the dress and sleeves were trimmed with white lace. She wore a jacket to keep warm. She also had a black choker with a spider-shaped pendant.<p>

When Yuji saw her in the outfit, he had complimented on it, calling it stunning. Hana didn't think it was anything special. It just happened to be something she had that she threw on.

"Hey, nice hairclip," Yuji said as he noticed the hair ornament that Hana wore.

"Michiru got it for me, back when we were in GIN-SHOCKER," said Hana. She let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"I remember how I got this one. It was after I caused our team to fail a mission. I was upset and Michiru tried to cheer me up and I snapped at her. I know she was trying to make me feel better but I was so upset that I was mean to her and broke her feelings," said Hana. "I overreacted."

"I guess so," Yuji agreed.

"I was upset, but that's no excuse. I even forbade her from calling me 'Hana-chan' in public. Some friend I am."

"Did you apologize?"

"I did, and she got me this hairclip to cheer me up." The hairclip looked like a spider's web with a spider in it.

"It suits you."

Hana then stopped and sniffed the air. "What is that delicious aroma?"

"Hana?" Yuji questioned. Hana's eyes were locked onto the sidewalk across from them and she saw a vendor roasting chestnuts.

Hana stated, "Chestnuts"

Yuji blinked, confused by the response, "Huh? Chestnuts?"

The spider-girl pointed towards the vendor. "Over there."

Yuji thought that this was a good chance to cheer her up a bit with a treat. "So, you want some?" Hana nodded. "Well, come on then." He took her hand and they crossed the street. Yuji purchased bags of chestnuts for her and they both sat on a bench so she could enjoy her treat.

Hana popped a chestnut into her mouth and moaned, "Oishi~!" It sounded pretty cute too. Yuji just stared at her, entranced by her adorable expression as she enjoyed the looked to him, noticing him staring at her."Hm? Yuji?"

Yuji snapped out of his trance when he heard his name, "Sorry, I spaced out. You look cute eating those, so I got caught staring like an idiot. I didn't mean to... "

Hana shrugged, "It's fine." She held a chestnut up to him, "Have one." He leaned in and she popped it into his mouth. He started chewing.

"Yeah, they are good." He then smiled, though with a hint of sadness, "It's been a while since I've been in the dating game..."

"Well, I'm a novice myself so I guess it all balances out, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. So, where do you want to go?" Yuji asked. Hana opened up a little black book with addresses in it. "What's that?"

"A list of places of interest here," she answered. She points to one address. "This one would be a good spot for us to sit down and enjoy some coffee."

* * *

><p>"A Jazz and Poetry café," Yuji said as he entered the establishment. "The Raven" was a popular hangout, with dim lighting and the smell of incense hanging in the air. Young artists came here to enjoy the atmosphere. It was a place for them to allow their inspiration to burst out from them.<p>

It was also Open Microphone, which meant that customers could go up on stage and perform. "I'm going on stage," Hana said.

"You are?" Yuji asked. "Hana, wait!"

Hana gone on stage and tapped the microphone. She wasn't going to sing. She was going to recite a poem.

"The spiders creep all over my cold cadaver,

Their tiny legs tingling the skin of my corpse,

As I lay there forever,

The webs have bound my soul like ropes,

The spiders are part of soul,

They stay with me until I grow old,

The spiders are now one with me,

I am the black widow."

She finished and stepped off stage. Soft applause was heard from the customers. She sat back down with Yuji.

"Damn, that was cool," Yuji blinked, "Real deep."

"Poetry is something that my handler was known for," Hana said, "I picked it up from him."

Yuji looked to the stage and got an idea. "Excuse me." Yuji stood up and went towards the man at the counter, asking if he could borrow something. Hana watched, wondering what Yuji was planning, until she saw him carrying a saxophone on stage. She stared at him and he stared back, with a smile and a wink.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special in the room," Yuji proclaimed.

He took hold of a saxophone and cleaned the mouth piece, nodding to the pianist as he began to play. Yuji's piece was known as "Brick Ballades" and the mix of notes between the two instruments gave a mellow mesh of sound and emotion.

Hana's hand clenched the front of her dress as each note seemed to synchronize with her heartbeat, the melody just penetrating her soul. It was a haunting melody and she couldn't ignore it. The rest of the patrons were frozen by it as well. Hana never knew that Yuji could play the saxophone. This was indeed a surprising revelation.

Yuji had finished playing; sweat trickling down his face as he grinned at blushed...and then started clapping.

He returned to their table and she asked, "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My dad taught me," he whispered, "He said that having some musical experience shows that a man has some class."

"I'm surprised," she stated, "You look like such a biker but you have an artistic side too."

"I learn from the best," he smiled.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could play the saxophone?" Hana asked, "What other instruments can you play?"

"Well, I don't have any instruments at home so I couldn't exactly show off; plus I'm a little rusty. I can also play the guitar and piano," Yuji listed.

"The only music back when we were in GS was Daichi's guitar and Goemon's hip-hop."

"That's cool. Was Go ever into Michael Jackson?"

"Who?" she blinked.

"OK, here's how it is, Hana," Yuji began.

30 minutes later…

"So, he was black, then turned white, was arrested for being a pedophile, but people still love his music?" Hana found this Michael Jackson individual to be quite strange, at the very least.

"And many artists were influenced by his dancing too," Yuji added, "I kind of focused more on his music and dancing than his negative reputation."

"You have any of his songs?"

"Just a few, since there's only a few songs I actually like," he shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey look, a new Phantom of the Opera movie is playing," Hana pointed.<p>

"It's been a while since the last one," Yuji nodded, "Wanna check it out?" He looked down but saw that Hana was already standing in line for tickets. He chuckles to himself as he followed after movie adaptation makes the Phantom more sympathetic and the music is so good.

Hana was actually crying when she watched the movie...and blew her nose on Yuji's sleeve. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he whispered back, "washable clothes." He sat silent for a minute before whispering again, "So, everything OK at home?"

"Home...that's an interesting concept," Hana mused.

"I know it's..._different_ compared to what you're used to," he frowned."It's just that between all the shit that's happened and work..."

"The Dragon's Den is a little cramped," she interjected, "But it's warm, cozy, and peaceful too."

"Phew, I thought I would have to get a bigger place," Yuji sighed. He then grew serious, "Listen..." She focused her attention on him. He blushed and said, "If there's anything you need... Anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know, OK?"

"If anything were to happen to me, can you swear that Michiru will be looked after?" Hana requested.

"Of course I will," he took her hand, "but nothing's gonna happen to you. I swear it on my life."

"You can't know that, Yuji," she retorted."Bad things will always happen, GS is still out there, and we're marked as traitors to be brought back dead or alive. I'm overreacting again, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little," he chuckled. "But whatever they throw at me, I'll burn them; until there's nothing left. If there's one thing a Fudo never does is quit and I won't start now."

Hana smiles and takes his hand. "I have faith in you."

"That's all I need," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The pair walked by a store that caught Hana's attention as she looked into the display window. Mannequins were dressed in beautiful kimonos. "It's a kimono store," she said softly, gazing at the beautiful traditional clothing.<p>

Yuji offered, "Wanna go in and try some?

Hana looked to him in surprise, and nodded. She really did want to try on a kimono or two, and maybe even buy one for special occasions.

He recalled her last yukata from the festival and remembered the fact Hana gave him about not wearing underwear, making him blush. "Let's go in then. I have a feeling you'll look great in almost all of them!"

The store's staff, who was all dressed in kimonos, happily welcomed and greeted both Yuji and Hana. Hana saw all the fabric and it seemed to remind her of something in her past, when she was a little girl.

"I bet you'll look lovely in any of them," said Yuji. How right he was as Yuji would then learn how beautiful Hana looked in traditional wear

Hana was led over to a changing room by two members of the staff as Yuji sat on a bench. They had grabbed several different kimonos and went inside to help Hana into them. Yuji was given a treat as Hana would be wearing a different kimono with a different pattern on them. He admitted that she looked good in black, like when she wore her yukata, but blue and red didn't look half bad either. Finally, Hana stepped out of the changing room, dressed in a midnight blue kimono that had a snowflake pattern.

"How's this one?" she asked him.

"You like a snow fairy," he teased. Hana blushed at the jab.

"I'll take this one," said Hana. She liked how Yuji had called her a 'snow fairy'. It made her feel beautiful.

* * *

><p>Dressed in her kimono, both she and Yuji arrived at their next destination. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant.<p>

"I didn't know there was one here," said Hana. "How did you know about it?"

"Never been here myself, but I heard from someone you liked traditional Japanese cooking," Yuji replied.

"Must've been Michiru," Hana smiled.

"Come on, let's go in," said Yuji as he took Hana's hand. The greeter at the front let them in and led them to a table. It was really traditional so they didn't have chairs, just low tables with cushions to sit on. Hana sat in the seiza position as Yuji crossed his legs while sitting down across from Hana. He took the menu and cocked his eyebrow at the selection. Oh, he could read, but he just wasn't sure what to order.

Hana spoke, "I'm sure you've never been to a traditional Japanese restaurant, am I right?"

"Not really," Yuji blushed, "My dad and uncle were the ones who taught me how to cook."

"Well, allow me to order, OK?" Hana gave him a radiant smile which caused him to blush.

There was something about seeing the goth girl in a kimono that caused him to react in such a way. "Alright," he nodded shyly.

Hana looked at the menu as the waitress came to take their order. "Let's see. We'll start with soumen, yakitori, and also have the sushi set for two. And for desert we'll have watermelon slices."

The waitress took the order and bowed before heading to the kitchen.

_'Why the hell am I so nervous?'_ he thought to himself, _'This is so not me. I mean, I'm supposed to show her a good time and here she is being so pro about this...'_

Hana analyzed, "I can tell you're tense. You're avoiding eye contact, your palms are sweaty, and you try to adjust your seat every few seconds."

"Sorry," he breathed.

Hana replied, "This is a first for me too, how do you think _I _feel?"

Yuji was surprised by the blunt admittance. She was nervous too? She didn't look like it. "But you look so natural and pro about it."

Hana explained, "Ten years of conditioning and training to endure under stressful environments and situations can do that."

"...well, when you put it that way," he sweat-dropped.

Hana put her hand on Yuji's. "Just don't get too self-conscious," she smiled, "I'm having a great time."

The waitress returned with two bottles, "Your food will be ready soon. Here, please enjoy some complimentary sake."

Yuji smiled. "Oh, cool, didn't know we get free sake." He paused, "Wait..."

Hana blinked, "What? What is it?"

Yuji scratched his head, "Weird, I just got a sense of deja vu."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a black and blue, bat-like camera was watching the couple through a window. Back at the Dragon's Den Ruby, Michiru and Misato were watching Yuji and Hana have dinner. The tanned girl was eating banana chips.<p>

Misato smirked, "Never knew Hana could stress a boy out."

Michiru admired, "Hana-chan looks so beautiful too."

Ruby sighed, "Ah...I'm so jealous."

"And that little bat thing is pretty useful," Misato complimented, "It's cute too. Maybe Yuji will let me keep it."

"Wouldn't he just make more?" she asked.

"All the better to let me have one then," she grinned, "Win-win."

* * *

><p>Yuji and Hana each poured themselves a cup of sake and Yuji raised his cup.<p>

"Well, to our future then," Yuji toasted.

Hana repeated, "To our future."

Hana was about to drink from the cup when her nose picked up something. It was a familiar scent which caused her eyes to widen. Hana shouted, "Don't drink that!" before she slapped the cup out of Yuji's hand.

Yuji was stunned, "Whoa, what's up?"

Her eyes narrowed, "There was poison in it."

"You sure?"

"I can smell poison."

Yuji sighed, "So much for free sake…"

She looked around and spotted the waitress. "Stop where you are!" she shouted before getting up to go after the fleeing waitress who'd served them the toxic sake.

Yuji shouted, "Hana, wait up!" But then everyone in the restaurant, customers and staff alike, tore off their clothes, revealing themselves to be GS-Soldiers.

"Oh...this just blows," Yuji paled.

**Music – Bad Apple (Tohou)**

The soldiers lunged at him and he dodged their strikes, weaving through the crowd of mooks while punching them with his flaming fists. He ducked and rolled onto the table, flipping it over as they ran into it. One soldier swung down with an axe and Yuji rolled away as more soldiers tried to step on him. He quickly got on his feet and ate a punch that knocked him back into the counter, where the cashier grabbed him from behind and tried to choke him. Yuji struggled and jump-kicked two incoming soldiers and back-fisted the cashier, running from the onslaught of soldiers as they gave chase.

One soldier tried to swing and Yuji turned and pushed him into a chair, the soldier turning to push the chair back and Yuji kicked it back with his foot, making the soldier buck forward as Yuji kicked him in the face, sending the soldier flying through the window. Another soldier bound him from behind and Yuji pushed back, the two falling back on the table as Yuji got on his feet and kicked the solider in the face. He didn't notice the fan above him before it hit him in the forehead. "Ow, fuck!" he cried. He saw another soldier coming and drop-kicked him, rolling off the table and pushed it toward another set of soldiers. He slid under the table to dodge their combat knives and came up from the other side and pushed the table on its side, pushing it against the soldiers as he hopped over and kicked them away.

* * *

><p>Hana had chased the waitress all the way out of the restaurant and the woman turned before she gripped her kimono and tore it off to reveal her true form. The Poison Frog Cyborg Mutant was grotesque looking, with slimy, multicolored skin, big goggle eyes and metal arms and legs. It opened its mouth and fired a glob of poison at Hana who dodged out of the way. The glob hit the ground and hissed, showing that it was not only toxic, but corrosive as well.<p>

"Alright, you stupid amphibian," she growled. "Henshin!" She transformed into Kamen Rider Arachnea and drew her twin Spider Kama before she lashed out, the extendable shafts carrying the blades across the air to strike but the Frog Cyborg Mutant's shins were spring-loaded and so it bounced into the air. "What!-?" It then came down and slammed its feet into Arachnea's chest, knocking her backwards. It continued its assault of kicks, causing her to stagger back with each blow before firing a glob of poison that hit her shoulder. She hissed as the poison attempted to eat through her armor.

* * *

><p>Yuji was then kicked into a big pot full of sake. The pot broke as the sake washed over Yuji, making him jump as he tried to regain his footing. He was surrounded by the soldiers as he tried to regain his vision, suddenly blushing deeply as he giggled and looked around.<p>

"This is…a party…" he slurred with a hiccup. A soldier tried to punch him when Yuji pulled his arm and back-handed him. "Why…w-why did you try to punch me…?"

One tried to kick him from behind and Yuji jumped forward, kicking back against the soldier behind him into the other men. On the floor, Yuji contorted his body and spun onto his feet, forming his hands like he was holding cups as he faced the soldiers. They all looked at each other before charging at Yuji. The drunken Manakyte twisted and turned on his feet as he bobbed and weaved their attacks fluidly, his punches like whips as he knocked around the GS Soldiers. He punched, kicked and jumped around as he threw the soldiers for a loop with his drunken, unpredictable moves.

* * *

><p>Arachnea was getting annoyed, very annoyed, as the Frog Cyborg Mutant kept dodging her attacks. It just wouldn't sit still as it bounced around on its spring-loaded legs. Her blades just hit empty air and the thing was just taunting her.<p>

"Is this really an elite?" it asked her, giggling, "I'm so disappointed!"

"I knew you spiked the sake with poison, didn't I?" she retorted. Her mandibles opened and she fired a spider-web shaped net which missed the Cyborg Mutant as it hopped away. She continued to fire nets, hoping to trap the creature but it kept bouncing about and dodging.

"You can't trap me!" the Cyborg Mutant taunted as it was about to hop again but then it realized that it was stuck in place despite the springs sending it upwards. "What?" It looked down and saw that both its feet had landed in the webs.

"They're spider webs," Arachnea said as she brandished her Spider Kamas. "They're sticky." She then lashed out and hit the springs, cutting them to pieces as the Cyborg Mutant howled in pain as it was maimed. It fell on its back and trembled as Hana approached it with her Spider Kamas poised at her side.

"Die," she said simply before bringing the blades down and the Cyborg Mutant screamed as the boom of an explosion rang through the air.

**End Music**

* * *

><p>Hana returned to the restaurant, gaping at both the mess and the state that Yuji was in. he was standing in the middle of the restaurant, with soldiers strewn about and the place a general mess as Yuji was dancing in a drunken stupor.<p>

"EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING~~!" Yuji danced, "THESE FUCKS WERE NOT SO FRIGHTNI-I-ING~~!" He hiccupped and fell back, unconscious.

Hana shook her head and muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Yuji groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, awakening to the sight of Hana looking down at him "Hana…"<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. She had him resting his head on her lap. The two were in the middle of the restaurant.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found you amongst the GS Soldiers, drunk," she answered. "And then you fainted."

"Oh…I see," he understood as he tried to get up, being pushed back down by Hana.

"Don't move," she said, "You're still out of it, so just relax and stay like this."

"Ow…" he groaned, holding his head.

"And you also have a hangover," she added.

That was when Misato, Ruby and Michiru entered the restaurant. It was a mess.

"Girls…?" he questioned and then he saw the bat-camera land on Michiru's shoulder. "Oh, I see."

"Man, you thrashed the place," Misato admired. "How is he?" she asked Hana.

"He has a hangover and a pounding headache," Hana diagnosed. "We need to take him home so I can whip him up a batch of my anti-hangover tonic."

"A…tonic?" Yuji asked.

"You're going to need it if you don't want to end up sick in the morning," she told him.

"OK, Mommy," he teased as he nuzzled her lap.

"Hey, Hana-chan, maybe you can take Yu-kun home by using that web-swinging trick," Michiru suggested.

"In his current condition, I doubt he'd enjoy it," Hana objected. Yuji would definitely become nauseous if he was swinging through the air. She knew it would be like seasickness if she tried to swing using a web line while carrying him. Also, she didn't want to be barfed on.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: As you can imagine, this Gaiden is to explore the realm of each character as they learn more about each other. Hope you guys enjoy this as well as the others.<strong>


	2. The Flower Child's Heart

**Tail 2: The Flower Child's Heart**

"Commander?" Yuji blinked.

"Well, of course," Misato nodded, "You took us in."

The girls knelt before him, heads bowed down as they chorused, "Commander!"

"Aw, stop..." Yuji blushed, "We're a family, aren't we? I think that's more important than anything else."

"But while on the field you can give us orders," Misato insisted.

"Command us," Michiru continued.

"Lead us," Hana added.

"OK, OK, I get it...! I accept the role you've given me," Yuji accepted, "And I'll do my best for you. Now get up and stop embarrassing me…"

Misato and Michiru smile at him.

Sometime later, the girls were now clad in black jackets with leather short shorts, boots and gloves. The jackets had shoulder and elbow pads colored red (for Misato), indigo (for Michiru) and black (for Hana) respectively.

"Wow, you 3 have been busy," Yuji blinked.

"Also, a new name," Misato smirked, "Call us 'Yuji's Angels'."

Yuji blushes, "Oh, come one, you're embarrassing me..."

* * *

><p>Yuji was surrounded by the girls as he was wearing padded gloves.<p>

"Shall we begin?" Misato asked.

"Of course," he smirked. He starts shuffling his feet, turning to face each of the girls as he got into a rhythm.

The girls lined up, with Misato between Hana and Michiru as they got into fighting stances. They exchanged glances.

"Attack Pattern Delta-Alpha-Gamma," Misato called.

Hana and Michiru darted towards Yuji with incredible speed and struck at the same time, jumping up and aiming kicks at Yuji's face. Yuji responded with a spin to the side as the girls flew past him. But then Misato had already gotten close and lowered herself to perform a sweep kick. The kick connected and Yuji fell back before retaliating with a double kick to Misato's sternum. Yuji landed on his back as he swung his feet and jumped to his feet.

But as soon as Yuji was back up his feet, Michiru had jumped and sat on his shoulders from behind, locking her legs under his jaw. "Gotcha, Spiky-kun!"

She then performed a backflip and tossed Yuji through the air as Hana and Misato dashed at Yuji's soaring body. Hana clenched her fist and then punched the air, firing a web line from her wrist which stuck onto Yuji's body and then it retracted, pulling Yuji back to be hit with a shoulder tackle from Misato. Yuji panicked and took a deep breath before puffing his cheeks and spewing a stream of fire at them. The girls all somersaulted backwards to avoid the flames and gaining some distance between them and Yuji.

"Time out!" Yuji cried as the girls stopped.

Misato grinned tauntingly, "Too much for you?"

Yuji ran to the side and removed his gloves, putting a mouth guard in his mouth and a pair of boxing gloves as he returned to the fight. "OK, let's go."

Misato performed a few hand signals which Hana and Michiru understood.

"Illusion Mist," she called.

A mist surrounded them, hiding the girls from Yuji's sight. He put his arms up defensively, trying to get ready for anything. He then spotted the girls' silhouettes but instead of just three there were two dozen figures standing in the mist.

_'That's a lot of girls,'_ he mused to himself.

Suddenly, the silhouettes all charged at Yuji. He charged in return as he bobbed and weaved through the gang, going for shots to the torso as he ran through them. They vanished as soon as they were hit, revealing they were all fake. Then he felt rope tied around his wrists, spreading his arms apart.

"Fuck..." he grimaced.

He looked at the ropes and saw they were web lines that were stretching upwards. Michiru and Misato attacked his flanks, punching him in the ribs. He breathed out, reducing the pain of the impact and grinned. He willed his scales active before their punches connected, protecting him extensive damage.

Misato then looped her arms around Yuji. "First blood," she smirked. She sank her fangs into his neck. At the same time Michiru came up and took his face into her hands, kissing him on the lips repeatedly. His eyes widened with shock as he was sucked and kissed in conjunction. He was expecting to get punched in the face and received some affection instead. Misato and Michiru backed away and smiled.

"Guess we win, right?" Michiru grinned.

Misato licked her lips, "Yeah, we did."

The mist disappeared as Hana landed on the floor, cutting the web lines from Yuji. "Honestly, girls. Take this seriously," she sighed

"Gomen, gomen," Michiru giggled.

"Girls, I think we broke him," Misato frowned

He shook his head and rubbed his neck, laughing at himself, "OK, you got me..."

"Any bruising or injuries?" Hana asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He pulled his shirt up to show scales that covered his torso. "Dragon Skin for the win!"

"Convenient."

"OK, so who wants a date next?"

"Let's decide after we finish our training," Misato intercepted, "We still have 45 minutes to go."

"Oh, you're right," he blinked as he looked at the clock.

Ruby came in with a tray of drinks and towels. "Working hard as ever," she smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby!" Michiru beamed as she took a glass and dried her sweat with a towel.

"With GIN-SHOCKER active and after our heads, we need to do this," Misato frowned.

Yuji grabbed a towel a wiped away the excess blood, "This reminds me a bit of when I was a kid," he chuckled.

"Phyllis, any other scenarios you have listed?" Hana asked.

Phyllis responded, "You may select Survival Mode, Stun Gun Scenario, Battle Sticks Training, One-on-One Hand to Hand combat, weapons training, and the obstacle course."

"Explain Survival Mode," Misato ordered.

"_Also known as Horde Mode, the participants will have to face an army of opponents until time runs out."_

"So, are we allowed to use weapons?"

"_Affirmative."_

"In the mood for some Survival Mode action, Yuji?" Misato grinned.

"I bet it's nothing compared to the Bloody Palace," he grinned.

"Bloody Palace?" Michiru blinked.

"It's a training exercise that my dad devised where you have to fight a hundred and one levels of simulated fights," he explained, "The higher the level, the harder the opponents."

"Say, how about we try it next time?" Misato suggested.

"It's back home, my old home," he clarified.

"Phyllis, initiate Survival Mode," she ordered.

Phyllis announced, _"Survival Mode beginning in 3...2...1..."_

The panels on the walls opened up to allow androids to march out, until the group was facing 50 or so androids.

"That's a lot of machines," Ruby panicked.

"Ruby, you better take cover if you're not participating," Misato cautioned.

Yuji grinned as he slammed his fists together, "Yeah, cuz I'm gonna roast these cans!"

10 minutes later, they are all lying on the floor, drenched in sweat, with machine parts lying around them, some were even melted.

"What a workout," Misato panted.

"That was...awesome," Yuji laughed as he lay on his back.

"I'm so tired," Michiru panted.

"We did go all out," Hana reminded, "Hopefully, Dr. Magi can have these things replaced."

"So...who wants a date next?" he tried to call out.

"Me! Me!" Michiru beamed as she has her arm up

"OK...then let's shower and change later," he accepted.

Misato grinned, "Together?"

Yuji's eyes widened as he turned on his stomach to face them, "Do you...want to...?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Well..."

"No one will be clean if we do that," Hana retorted, "Michiru, Yuji, you should hurry up. Misato and I can continue training without you."

"Party pooper," Misato pouted.

Yuji crawled onto his feet and stretched, "Alright then... I'll be ready soon." And he was out of the room ASAP as he hid his red face from the girls.

"Wait for me!" Michiru called as she followed him too.

"You love teasing him," Hana remarked.

"It's fun!" Misato defended.

"Yuji-san is cute when he's shy," Ruby giggled, "It's so different compared to how he usually behaves."

"Always so brave," she mused.

* * *

><p>The couple was back in the town amusement park, observing the stand games as Michiru was arm-linked with Yuji.<p>

"So, you went really fast when you fought Lightning Saix," Michiru recalled. She wore a denim mini skirt and pink tank top as well as shin-high boots.

"Yeah, I forgot about the strain that high-speed battle puts on the body though," Yuji explained, "I thought my muscles were gonna tear at any second."

"I remember when I had super speed," she recalled

"Yeah? How'd that turn out for you?"

"Oh, well, it started when we got this new equipment our superiors sent us to test so I had Hana-chan install it into my suit," she began, "She's really good at that stuff. Anyway, when she turned it on..."

* * *

><p><em>"They really should label these things," #07 grumbled as she knelt in front of #11 who was in full armor. That was when #09 walked in.<em>

_"What are you two doing?" #09 asked, eyes gawking. What he saw was #07 kneeling in front of #11 with the former's head leveled with the latter's crotch. He was starting to get some dirty ideas._

_"Head out of the gutter," #07 warned. "I'm just installing some new equipment into #11's armor."_

_"OK…so why are you knelt in front of her?" asked #09 curiously._

_"Because I had to, now quit asking stupid questions. I'm trying to concentrate here," snapped #07. "OK, finished. You ready?" She stood up._

_"Yup!" #11 chirped._

_"Now, this hasn't been field-tested yet so you'll need to take it easy, OK?" #07 cautioned._

_"OK, 07-chan, now fire it up," said #11._

_"OK, it's on. So, #11, how do you feel?" asked #07. "Do you feel any different?"_

_"No, just a little more energetic. Am I invisible? Huh, am I? Can you still see me?" asked #11 rather quickly._

_"Calm down. No, you're not invisible. I can still see you," said #07. "Try jumping."_

_"Jump!" #11 jumped up. "I jumped! Did that work, 07-chan? I can do it again! Please, let me do it again! You want me to do it again? I won't even stop! Lemme jump, lemme jump, lemme jump! Why aren't you answering me?"_

_"What's wrong with her?" asked #09. "She's acting more hyper than #12 when he goes on a bombing spree."_

_"Hm… I have a theory," said #07. "#11, can you walk over there? This is either super healing or super-"_

_"WOO-HOO!" #11 cheered as she zoomed away._

_"Speed," 07 finished._

_"Hey, where'd she go?" asked #09._

* * *

><p><em>#11 was coming back and #07 called to her, "Slow down, Number 11! Slow down! Slow down!" #11 then slammed flat against the wall at full speed.<em>

_"Are you okay?" asked #09._

_"Hey, guys! Did you see? Did you see? I totally saw it! I hit that wall! Man that was fast! That was super-fast! I'm so fast! Why is it getting so hot in here?" said #11 quickly._

_"Number 11, calm down!" insisted #07._

_"Calm down? I'm totally calm! You be calm! Why are you telling me to be calm when you know I'm already calm? Isn't it obvious that I'm calm? You don't make any sense! You should make more sense!_

_Wow, it's so hot in here?"_

_#00, hearing the commotion, walked over," What's with all the noise?"_

_"Oh, hey Number 00! 07-chan is just doing some experiments and I'm helping her! Right now we're doing everything where everything talks slow and the lights are super bright and I can smell clouds and it's so damn hot in here!"_

_"I installed a speed unit into #11's armor and it seems to be malfunctioning right now," #07 explained._

_"Well turn her off!" ordered #00._

_"I can't! These things run on a timer. We just have to wait it out."_

_"How long?"_

_#11 was still going on, "How long? What's long? I knew a giraffe once that was long! It was in a book! A giraffe book! The book wasn't long but the giraffe totally was because of its neck! You know what I mean? Do ya? Do ya? The part…that…connects the head…to the…body…I'm gonna go to sleep now." Slowing down, #11 finally passed out and collapsed._

* * *

><p>"By the time I woke back up again, it'd been a week," Michiru finished.<p>

"Wow, must've been rough if you were out cold for an entire week," Yuji sympathized.

"Incompatible equipment," she shrugged, "But then of course #09 decided to try the invisibility unit."

"I'm guessing that was pretty much a fail."

"He couldn't sleep because he could see through his eyelids," she laughed, "He was stuck like that for a while before it shut off."

"Guess you had some adventures," he smiled.

"There were lots of missions for us."

"Let's get started then."

"Oh, sure!" she beamed.

* * *

><p>The day went on, with the couple playing games, going on rides and eating carnival foods. They even went through the tunnel of love again and Michiru enjoyed the ensured quality time with Yuji. The two were also playing on a DDR arcade machine as they showed off each other's moves. Michiru displayed her flexibility and was the center of attention, especially to the men in the area. They were scared off when Yuji's eyes gained his black sclera.<p>

* * *

><p>The couple's next stop was a local restaurant that served mostly seafood.<p>

"Damn, should've made reservations," Yuji grimaced.

"No worries," Michiru beamed as she flashed a pair of tickets.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Won these tickets in a lottery when Hana-chan and I went shopping a few days ago," she smiled.

"Lady Luck must love you," Yuji smiled. Michiru blushes. "Well, let's have a nice meal."

"Let's just hope we don't get attacked by GS spies like you and Hana-chan did," she prayed.

"Amen to that."

* * *

><p>The couple walked off their meal, taking a stroll along the board walk as the day grew darker.<p>

"It's kinda chilly," Michiru shivered as she felt a strong gust of wind. She felt something heavy drape over her body and looked to see Yuji's jacket over her shoulder. "You're such a gentleman," she blushed.

"Thank my upbringing," he returned, "My uncle Crow's always said to take care of a lady you're dating."

"You're uncle sounds really smart," she complimented.

**Ratatatatata!**

"DOWN!" Michiru cried as they dropped down evading gunfire.

**Music – "Dark Battle" by Otani Kou**

"Here's your weather report," Bomber cackled like a loon, "It's raining bullets! Hahahahaha!"

"It's a good thing our date basically finished," Yuji said.

"Right! Henshin!" Michiru called.

"Good thing I came prepared this time..." He slung the belt around his waist and drew his card. "Henshin!"

**"ZERO FORM!"**

His armor donned, Liger Zero called out, "SUZAKU!" And the mechanical phoenix soared down. "Power Link!" The bird cawed as he came apart and snapped his pieces onto Liger Zero.

"Take this!" The flowers on her shoulders unleashed a barrage of petal-shaped energy bullets but Bomber weaved around them, countering with his own machinegun fire.

"I'm always the better gunman!"

"Bet I can fly better," Liger Zero challenged as he took to the air. His mounted machine guns open fired as he went after Bomber.

"Fuck!" He tried to outfly Yuji, firing the laser from the gun mounted on his foot.

Liger Phoenix's wings folded inward as he spun and evaded the laser. "Carmen, get ready to hitch a ride," he called out. He turned and went down to pick up Carmen but his back was open to Bomber.

"You're mine," he grinned as he took aim.

"Yuji!" she panicked. "Illusion Mist!"

Bomber was caught in a haze that blinded his vision as he started shooting everywhere. "WHAT! I can't see! You bitch!"

"WHITE BLAZE!" Liger called. The bike/liger roared as he approached the couple. Liger presented his Panzer CAS card, "Here's a snack, boy." White Blaze opened its mouth and Liger slid the card in. Green energy was given off as the Panzer armor digitized onto White Blaze, weapons and all.

"Sugoi!" Carmen beamed.

"OK, time to blow that bug outta the sky." White Blaze spread its legs as the cannons charged and aimed at Bomber. "FIRE!" White Blaze roared as the cannons unleashed their energy blast that went straight at Bomber.

"OH...SHIT!" The beams flew past Bomber though his wings were completely disintegrated, falling to Earth as he hit the beach with a quick thud, face first.

**End Music**

Carmen phased out of her armor and asked, "Is he dead?"

"Wow, we actually missed," Yuji blinked as he was out of armor.

Bomber was lying in the sand with his wings blown off. "Kuso...fuck them..." Bomber groaned.

Yuji looked to his date, "What do you wanna do, Michiru?"

Michiru strode over to Bomber and flipped his body over, glaring at him, "I don't want to kill you, for old time's sake, so I'm going to give you a warning. Next time I'm taking your life."

Thunder roared as it started coming down hard.

"He was right about one thing," Yuji said, "It was gonna rain. Come on, let's go find cover!"

"Kay!" she agreed as they ran for refuge.

* * *

><p>The couple got out of the storm by taking refuge in a hotel.<p>

"Yeah, this storm's looking pretty bad," Yuji grimaced as he watched from the window, "With any luck, it'll be over in the morning so Michiru and I can come back then. How are you and the others holding up?"

"_Found shelter?"_ Hana asked.

"Yeah, we managed to run into a hotel when the rain started coming down harder," he nodded, "We managed to book a room despite it being packed. Michiru's in the shower so we'll be getting some sleep soon. How are you and the others holding up? Any flooding?"

"_No, everything is fine here. You just take care of yourselves,"_ she cautioned, _"Oh, and Yuji?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Michiru's very delicate so don't take advantage of her,"_ she warned.

"Of course. Good night then." He hangs up and sighs, "First a NUMBER crashes my date, and then a hurricane keeps me from getting home? What's next?

Michiru exits the shower, wrapped in a towel as she's drying her hair.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I am now," she smiled, "Being shot at isn't any fun."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Sorry this date turned into such a flop, though..."

"I should be the one apologizing," Michiru frowned.

Yuji blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a traitor, so they sent #12 to eliminate me. You just got caught in the crossfire."

"Come on, I decided to fight these guys when I met Shin and the others. I knew there'd be risks, but I jumped in anyway because my instincts told me to." He got up and hugged her, "And besides, I wouldn't have met you and the others if I hadn't gotten involved. I'm thankful for that."

"Well, you did take us in so that meant you were prepared to be on an evil organization's most wanted list."

"Meh, I've had my fair share of scrapes and bruises," he shrugged, "And bites..."

Michiru looked up at him, "Are you sure you're OK? #12's bullets do pack a punch."

"Only hit the bone of my shoulder. I should be fine," he smiled. He then noticed that Michiru was in just a towel and blushed before turning away. "Um... You should change..."

"Oh, I'll put on the bathrobe," she blushed.

"Good idea..." Yuji sees a pamphlet and reads it, blushing as he realized it was a descriptive guide of sex positions. "N-No way..." he stuttered.

Over with Michiru, she opened the closet and found not only a bathrobe, but a menagerie of suggestive costumes. "Oh..."

They look to each other, blushing fiercely.

"This can't be what I think it is..." he grimaced. He should've read the sign.

"Ne, Yu-kun, I think we're in a love hotel," Michiru suggested.

Yuji ran to the bedside drawer and pulled it out to gawk at the quantity of dildos, handcuffs, condoms, and vibrator eggs. "Sonovabitch!"

"I think we should've read the sign," she blushed.

"I think we should have..." he sighed, "OK, OK. This won't be a problem. We'll just go to sleep and we'll be out first thing in the morning. Easy, and...uh-oh..."

"What?" She wasn't in the mood for more bad news.

Yuji slowly turned to the bed as he went pale, "There's only one bed..."

"I'll take the floor," Michiru offered.

"No! You don't have to," he stopped her, "We can just...share, I guess. It shouldn't be a problem, right...? I mean, there was that time I found you, Misato, and Hana in my bed that morning, remember?" He laughed nervously.

"Ah...OK," she nodded. She was a bit nervous, since this would be the first night she'd share a bed with Yuji, alone.

* * *

><p>Later at night, the storm is still going and it's raining hard, water pounding at the window. Yuji and Michiru were back to back as they tried to sleep.<p>

"Dammit, I hate storms..." he grumbled, "Always so damn loud." He turned to face Michiru's back, "You OK, Michiru?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, "Let's just sleep, OK?"

*KRACK – KABOOM!*

She screamed and jumped on top of him, shivering into his chest as she was frightened from the thunder and lightning.

Yuji held her close and stroke her hair comfortingly, "It's OK, Michiru. Just some thunder... We're safe in here."

Still shivering, Michiru looked into his eyes, her own eyes glowing hazel like her natural eye color, "Thanks..."

Yuji's own eyes were glowing and he smiled, figuring her night vision was active. He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I'm right here, and I won't go anywhere." He pulls her down and hugs her, wrapping his arms protectively around her as he strokes her hair, "I'll stay by your side. I promise."

Michiru lay her head on Yuji's chest as she relaxed, "Hold me, please?"

"Of course." He held her close as he pulled the blanket over them. She could feel the heat his body was giving off.

"Daisuki..." she whispered.

"Michiru...?" He looked to see Michiru was already asleep, breathing peacefully. Did her hear her right, or did he go deaf from the thunder? "Huh, must've been hallucinating..." He let his head fall back on the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luckily, the storm was over as quickly as it started, allowing Yuji and Michiru to return home safely, albeit both parties were blushing and holding hands.<p>

"Okaeri," Ruby welcomed with a smile.

"Yeah..." Yuji returned hesitantly.

"We're back..." Michiru nodded.

Ruby blinked with confusion on her face, "Is everything alright?"

Hana came downstairs, glaring at the two, "What did you two do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he panicked, "We just...cuddled, that's all," he answered as he looked to Michiru, "Right?"

Michiru had her hands on her cheeks; eyes closed and responded dreamily, "He was so warm..."

"Aw, no fair," Misato pouted, "You were in a love hotel and had him all to yourself, Michiru! You could've done anything to him!"

Yuji blushed and snapped, "We didn't do anything! Dammit, I need a cold drink..." he grumbled as he went upstairs.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And here's more fluff with a pint of action. Nothing too serious, but don't worry, there's more to come.<strong>


	3. Romancing Ruby

**Tail 3: Romancing Ruby**

_SWAT!_

_"KYAA!" Ruby cried as she received another slap to the ass. She was stark naked, her wrists bound by chains and bent forward with her legs spread as her ass was turning red._

_SWAT!_

_"HARDER!"_

_"Who owns you...?"_

_She couldn't reply when..._

_SWAT!_

_"AAAAHH!"_

_"WHO OWNS YOU!"_

_SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!_

_She received continuous hits as the pain and pleasure slowly overtook her._

"HAAAH!" she screamed as she awoke, sweating profusely as she panted erratically. She looked at the clock, reading 4:00 AM. "Goodness, it's so early," she sighed. She blinked and looked under the covers, blushing heavily as she found her hand in her panties, the fabric almost completely soaked with her fluids. Pulling her hand out, she noted how soaked her fingers were. "Yuji-san..."

* * *

><p>"You OK, Ruby?" Yuji asked curiously. It was the next morning and Yuji was hard at work, performing maintenance on White Blaze.<p>

Ruby shifted her eyes quickly, "What...makes you say that?"

"Your face is red," he pointed. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Of course not…!" she denied quickly, "I'm perfectly fine! Ehehehe…!"

Yuji stared at her, nodding slowly, "O…K, well when do you wanna head out?"

"Oh, anytime is fine with me," she smiled, "I'm in no rush." She backed away before retreating up the stairs."

"What a strange girl," he mused as he went back to work.

* * *

><p>Getting into the season of fall, the weather grew slightly colder with citizens bundling up for the chilly winds. Ruby was dressed warmly as she wore a long red skirt, blouse and jacket. Yuji was dressed in black jeans and coat with the hood and cuffs lined with black fur, much like Yuki's own coat.<p>

"An occult shop?" Ruby blinked. She and Yuji stood before a store front with occult decorations, runes and circles. The sign read 'The Lunar Witch's Lair'.

"A friend of mine owns it," Yuji explained, "Come on, let's go meet her."

Ruby saw everything inside and felt an aura surrounding her. It felt magical, so familiar.

"Welcome to my shop."

Ruby cried out in shock and spun around to see a young lady dressed in a dark, Victorian Era dress with a hair ribbon, pale makeup and dark eye shadow.

"Hey, Tomoko," Yuji waved.

"Greeting, Fudo-san," she nodded.

"Hey, first name basis, remember? We're friends."

Tomoko blushed a bit and apologized, "Sorry, Yuji-san."

"Who's this, Yuji?" Ruby inquired.

"This is Tomoko," he introduced, "We both graduated together and she's pretty smart. As you can see, she's pretty much a hard core occultist."

"I'm also a witch, like you are," Tomoko added.

Ruby gasped, "What?"

"I sense it in your aura. You are also connected to ravens, am I right?"

Ruby couldn't believe that another witch also lived here in the city. How could her Master not tell her about Tomoko? "How long have you lived in this city?"

"I opened my business a year ago," she answered.

"I never knew another witch lived here," Ruby marveled, "My Master never told me."

"The one from the sunflower hill? Well, she thought I was tainted," she shrugged.

"Tainted?"

"My father's human," she clarified. Ruby gasps in response. "I'm a half-blood witch."

"I think she's part ninja too," Yuji joked, "She has a habit of hiding behind corners and shows up without anyone's notice. I was surprised to find her when I moved here."

"Well, I was surprised to find out your secret, Kamen Rider," Tomoko smirked.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I forgot I never really told anyone..."

"Well, I only found out from chance through my crystal ball. Powerful and majestic," she described, "The armor fits you."

"Aw, stop," Yuji laughed with a blush.

Ruby frowned slightly and latched onto Yuji's arm.

"I see you've started dating again since...the _incident_," she continued.

"Yeah..." he smiled sadly.

"You're welcome to look around," she offered, "Everything you see is for sale. Please, make yourself at home.

"Thank you, Tomoko-san," Ruby bowed, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ruby Toujo."

Tomoko nodded, "Tomoko Nozama, nice to meet you."

Yuji and Ruby looked away at the merchandise as he said, "You got a lot of stuff, Tomoko." There was no response. "Tomoko?" He paused, "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes," she nodded

"She does that a lot."

"So, she's an old school friend," she noted.

"Yeah, and a bit of an outcast until I befriended her," he nodded, "I introduced her to my mom too. God, my uncles thought Tomoko was my girlfriend! Seriously, just because I brought home a girl doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"She seems fond on you," Ruby mentioned.

"Well, she plays for the same team."

"Same team? Oh, so she's..."

"She's not attracted to me, and never will," he nodded, "She hit on Yuki a lot and stalked her throughout high school."

"Well...let's go see what she has for sale, OK?"

"Lead the way," he smiled.

* * *

><p>After their quick shopping, Yuji decided to take Ruby skating. The skating rink wasn't too crowded today and Yuji managed to score some blades.<p>

"I bet you don't know how to skate," he grinned as he strapped his blades on.

"I've never tried before," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I'll teach you," he assured.

Whenever Ruby was about to fall, he'd catch her. There's also music too. Ruby saw couples, skating together, and was envious that they could be so happy.

"Something wrong?" Yuji asked, "You're gonna trip if you space out." He was pulling her along as he was skating backwards.

"Just thinking," she muttered, low enough for only Yuji to hear, "Not too long ago I was dedicated to the destruction of this city and now I'm calling it home. It's just weird."

"I wasn't exactly at home when I first came here either," he admitted.

"But your sister helped you, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," he admitted, "So we buckled down, set everything up and set out to make connections. We're friends with pretty much everyone in town, even the cops!"

"And you've even made friends with girls who tried to kill you," she added.

"Well, yeah. That was a bit of a shock to be honest. I first thought they were robbers before my eyes adjusted and my night vision kicked in."

"Weren't you afraid they might betray you?"

He blinked, "Hm, that didn't occur to me much. I was so busy with work and helping them get settled in. Guess I need to pay more attention."

"You're too trusting," she criticized, "That can get you killed."

"Alright, you got me there," he sighed, "I'll be careful from now on. But..."

"You're also very kind," she smiled.

"Thanks," he returned. They hugged in the center of the rink as others passed by.

* * *

><p>The two decided to go to Café La Salle and the place looked brand new.<p>

"Looks like they fixed up the place," he noted. There was a banner hanging across the entrance "GRAND REOPENING"

"Welcome to Cafe La Salle," Kat greeted, "Everything in the menu is half-priced for anyone who brought in a flier."

Yuji waved his own flier, "Hey, Kat, you renovated?"

"Yeah, we did," she nodded," Seriously, you can't imagine how much work it is getting all those bullets out of the walls and floor. So...you on a date? Who's this lovely lady?

Yuji held her close, making her blush brightly, "This is Ruby, from the birthday dinner that time."

"Oh, right. Well, let me take you to your table then," she offered.

They now have waiters and waitresses as well. Kat manages the place and handles the money, so it was pretty easy.

Ruby and Yuji open the menus. "What would you like to have?" he asked.

"Could you decide for me?" she asked cutely.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he winked. Ruby blushed.

A waitress came to take their order. "Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"6" BLT for the lady with a set of fries and a chicken and bacon ranch sub with a pair of sodas, please," Yuji requested, "Double the meat on mine."

"All right," she smiled as she took the menus, "Please, enjoy your time here at Café La Salle."

"So, has this Cafe La Salle been here long?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so," he shrugged, "I mean it was already here when I first moved to this city."

"When was the first time you ate here?"

"I think it was the day after we finished unpacking," he estimated.

The food came and they enjoyed it. They were also given forms to rate the service by Kat.

* * *

><p>"Since you love nature so much, I thought I should bring you here," Yuji smiled as Ruby was brought to a botanical garden. The temperature was perfect for the flora and was comfortable to for guests as they passed through.<p>

"It's so beautiful," she marveled as they walked.

"Yeah, it's the only place in the city with real nature," he nodded.

As they go in deeper, Ruby gasped as she found that the trees ahead of them were covered in crystal. Looking back, they saw that more trees were covered by the same crystal substance. The trees had become like bars for a cage and they were caught right in the center.

Then a voice was heard: "Do you love my 'Eternal Diamond Garden'?"

"Aw, crap," Yuji face-palmed.

#06, Jin, aka Kamen Rider Petrifier, stepped out from behind a tree.

"YOU!" Ruby glared.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Nothing lasts forever like a diamond and if you cover things in diamond, they last forever and ever," Jin sighed.

"...Oddly enough, that makes some sense," Yuji grimaced. He then ignited his fists, "But your ass is gonna be grass now!"

**Music – "****A Bet on this Bout" (Tales of Vesperia)**

He shoots fireballs but the flames hit a wall of crystal that rose up in front of Jin. Jin then shattered the wall and the fragments shot towards Ruby and Yuji like missiles.

Ruby acted instantly, covering her and Yuji in a tornado of dark feathers and the crystal projectiles flew through, and hitting nothing as the feathers fell to reveal nothing.

"I know you're still here," he grinned, "I'll find you."

Ruby and Yuji had moved, teleported, across the gardens. "That was close," she sighed.

"I could've handled it," he grunted.

"I know, sorry," she apologized, "I panicked."

"No worries, but we can't exactly get out of here since the place is sealed in crystal," Yuji frowned as he looked up, the greenhouse windows being encased in crystal, "Same goes for the windows. Gonna have to kick his ass if we wanna make out here..."

"What?" she blinked.

"Out! Out of here!" he panicked with a bright blush, "We're gonna have to kick his ass if we wanna get out of here...! That's what I said, yeah!"

_"You do realize I can hear you, right?"_ Jin's voice echoed around them, _"I don't know where you are, yet, but I will find you."_

"OK, what do you want?" Yuji called out as he looked around, trying to spot Jin through the tree line.

"I'm a collector," Jin answered.

Ruby whispered to Yuji, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping him talking," Yuji whispered back, "A collector?"

"_Of rare, hard-to-get, artifacts,"_ he clarified, _"and stuff. And I do so through less than legal methods."_

"So, you're a thief," he dead-panned.

"_I'm a treasure hunter,"_ he corrected, _"The problem is someone already owns the treasure so I decide to take it for myself."_

"You know, the girls talk about you," Yuji added, "You're not really much of a people person. And you're very materialistic."

"_Like I care what those treacherous bitches think," _he scoffed, _"I mean they had a good deal with GIN-SHOCKER, and they gave it all up. And for what? Love? Heck, I got so much money I can buy love from any woman."_

"You would think that," he frowned.

"Oh, and you should be careful where you stand." Crystal spikes shot out from the ground. "Hello," Jin greeted with a grin as he appeared in front of Yuji, ready about to attack.

"And goodbye!" Yuji roared as he grabbed Jin by the head and delivered a punishing headbutt. Jin was sent flying and tumbling. "That should take care of him," he grinned. Jin got back up, and shook his head back and forth. "Or not…"

"Yokoshima's not the only one with a thick head," Jin boasted, "Henshin." His armor formed over his body and his eyes flashed. The Jewel Beetle Rider constructed two crystal swords, covered in spikes along their lengths as similar swords were poised, floating behind him. "I don't need you in my collection," he sneered before eyeing Ruby, "I prefer pretty things."

"Then how's about two pretty black eyes!" Yuji slammed his fists together, igniting them as he dashed ahead. **"Karyuu no Tekken!" **he called as he threw a punch.

Petrifier raised his forearm, encasing it in crystal as her blocked the punch. He smirked as he encased his left leg in diamond and went for a roundhouse kick. Yuji blocked the kick and fought the urge to scream as he felt the bones in his right arm shatter.

"Oh, that sounded like it hurt," Petrifier sneered.

"Yuji-san!" Ruby panicked. She raised her staff and the orb in it glowed as giant roots burst from underneath, pulling Yuji back as Petrifier was entangled in the enchanted weeds. "Are you alright, Yuji-san" she asked as she ran to him.

"Bastard busted my arm," he grunted as it went limp.

Petrifier cut through the weeds with his swords as he glared at the witch. "DIE!" he roared as launched the swords shot towards Yuji and Ruby.

Yuji caught the blades, cutting his hands before inhaling and breathing a stream of fire at Petrifier. More kept coming as the crystal blades kept flying and one of them cut Ruby's arm.

"Ruby!" Yuji cried.

"It's just a shallow cut!" she assured, "I'm fine!"

Yuji growled like an animal, glaring daggers at Jin as he cried out, his roar reverberating through the crystalized garden as he was engulfed in his own flames.

"Let me see your armor!" Petrifier challenged. What he got instead was Yuji lowering his body, his head aimed forward as he shot straight at him like a rocket, his flaming body ramming into Petrifier's gut. "GACK!"

**"KARYUU NO...KENKAKKU (Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon)!"** Yuji roared as he flailed and tossed Petrifier around on his head like a raging bull before tossing his head around to release Petrifier. He smashed into the diamonds, hard, and grunted in pain.

Petrifier found himself facing something much scarier than BLACK 13. "You're a lot like #13," he grinned.

Yuji was on one knee, panting as flames escaped from his mouth. "You don't say," he growled.

"Yes, you both care!" He concentrated and Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" he turned to her, seeing crystal covering her arm.

"She'll be dead when that crystal envelops her, cutting off her oxygen," Petrifier smirked,"Let me go, she lives. I die, she dies."

"Then get the hell out of my sight before I melt your face," Yuji threatened, his sclera slowly turning black.

"Very well," Petrifer agreed as he got onto his feet, limping away from the battlefield.

**End Music**

Yuji rushed to Ruby as the crystal slowly started to flake off. "My arm...it's...it's numb..." she whimpered, "I can't feel it."

"It'll be OK," he assured, "It has to be." Closing his eyes, Yuji generated heat that transferred steadily into Ruby's arm.

"GIN-SHOCKER made real monsters when they created cyborgs, didn't they?" she frowned.

"Maybe..." he trailed off.

"He said you and #13 were alike," she recalled, "That you and he cared."

"The girls said that when Shinichi was with GS he may not have expressed emotions, but he cared in his own way," Yuji explained, "I guess he was trying to say that it was a weakness. How's your arm?"

"Better," she smiled.

"Wish I could say the same for me," he frowned as he looked down at his broken arm, "Let's go home. You're going to need some rest." He collapsed to his knees, breathing hard from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>There was one last stop for Ruby to make and Yuji followed. They were heading back to Witch's Knoll to do something important. Reaching the spot, Ruby knelt down in front of the grave.<p>

"Hello, Master," Ruby greeted. "I'm just here to tell you that I'm living my life happily instead of focusing on my anger and revenge. You were good, you had good intentions. All you wanted was to protect our kind. I thank you for raising me." She added, "Oh, and I brought Yuji-san. He's done a magnificent job of helping me adapt to life in the human world. It's not as scary as I thought it would be and there are good people who still exist, even if they are human. I know humans can be monsters. They are capable of that, I won't deny it, but they can also be good. Very good." She addressed Yuji, "Would you care to say something?"

Yuji nodded and dropped to one knee, placing a hand on the grave mound and spoke. "I'm sure there could've been a lot I could've learned from you. I've even looked forward to meeting you when Ruby first mentioned you. I'm sorry the circumstances were not in our favor, but rest assured that everything will be fine. He looked to Ruby intently, "I'll be with Ruby…forever."

Ruby smiled with tears in her eyes, "Yuji… Thank you."

A bouquet of sunflowers was left at the grave. These were enchanted and would never wither and die. The couple walked closely, returning to the Dragon's Den as their date had come to an end.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And there's date #3. Yuji's left with a grievous wound after his battle with Petrifier! What else is there to come?<strong>


	4. Bleeding Hearts

**Tail 4:** **Bleeding Hearts**

Yuji wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Finally...they're done..." Even with his good arm injured, Yuji was able to finish his four projects without much fuss.

Four bikes were sitting side by side; one red, one black and silver, one purple, and the other black and purple.

"Sugoi!" Michiru beamed as she came down the stairs with the others following.

"Mirage Vector; capable of full active camouflage, "Yuji explained directing everyone's attention to the black and purple bike. The front and head lights was reminiscent of a mantis's head.

"Which is mine?" Hana asked.

"The Shadow Climber," Yuji pointed to the black and silver bike. It was primarily black with spider web patterns on the body. Also, the front and rear wheels were composed of 2 thinner wheels." It has four narrow wheels that split into four to act as limbs. The wheels are armed with E-Carbon bladed grips that allow it to climb onto surfaces for all-terrain having trouble with water and glass surfaces, though..."

Misato smirked, "And what about mine?"

Yuji walked over to the red bike, caressing the seat, "Bloody Wing; capable of flight. Not the fastest bird in the sky, but her maneuverability is high. They're armed with missiles, some guns, a couple blades, and few other tricks. I figured you three would need these against some enemies, so I poured all my knowledge...into...making these...babies." He shook his head, "That's weird…why are their…seven of you…" His vision blurs as he...

*THUD!*

He collapses.

"YUJI!" the girls screamed in shock.

* * *

><p>Yuji's eyes opened slowly to the sight of his ceiling. <em>'What was I doing…?'<em> he thought as he tried to move. _'Can't move…and my body feels heavy.'_ He looks down to see Michiru sleeping on top of him. _'Michiru…?'_ He turned to his sides, seeing Ruby on his right and Misato on his left. He couldn't see Hana, figuring she was somewhere on the bed too. And the strangest part was that they were all naked and in his bed.

"Gah, fuck...!" Yuji gasped in a hush. He looks himself over, seeing that he was also naked. "What happened...? Last thing I remember was going over the bikes before blacking out..."He was looking to the girls, "And why are they all naked...?"He pales, "I didn't...! Did I...?"

"We just wanted to make you feel better~" Misato purred as she rose slightly, gazing at him.

Yuji yelps in surprise, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Michiru replied as she was awake now.

"Oh... And this?" Yuji asked, referring to them all naked in bed together.

"Therapy," Hana answered as she rose from her sleep, rubbing her eyes, "You get stressed so we wanted to help you feel better."

"Um, thanks, I guess," he sweat-dropped, "I didn't...do anything while I was out, did I?"

"I think Misato gave you oral sex several times," Hana added.

"Oh, OK..." Yuji nodded before doing a double take, "WAIT WHAT?" Misato licked her lips and he just stares at her, blushing fiercely as steam blew out of his ears as he collapsed back onto the pillow, again out cold.

"Mmm, what's going on…?" Ruby mumbled as she slowly woke up to the commotion.

"Yuji passed out again," Hana sighed.

"My turn to wake him up," Michiru beamed as she scurried under the covers

"Hmm...!" Yuji squirmed as his fingers twitch. Michiru continued licking and sucking him off before… 3…2…1 "GAH!" he cried as he shot back up, blowing his load in Michiru's mouth. He blinks and pulls the covers off, gasping as he saw what just happened. "Michiru...! You..."

Michiru beamed, licking around her lips to catch any excess spillage around her mouth, and smiled, "Yummy~!"

"Me next," Hana said as she crawled over to Yuji.

"Wait, what? No, knock it off," Yuji pleaded as he jumped out of the bed, much to the girls' chagrin as ran into the bathroom.

Michiru looked to Hana, "Did I do something wrong, Hana-chan…?"

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong, Michiru," Hana assured, "I guess waking up the way he did was a bit of a shock to him."

"He's so shy that it's too adorable," Misato giggled, "Even for a guy his age!"

Ruby grew worried as she climbed out of bed, making her way to the bathroom as she knocked on the door, "Yuji-san, is everything alright?" She heard the shower on, so she assumed he was simply showering.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Yuji hesitated, "I'm in the shower, and I'll be done soon!"

"Alright," she surrendered.

* * *

><p>After showering, breakfast and dressing, Yuji sat at his desk listening to rock music on his headphones. He was dressed in a thin black sweatshirt and black, button-down dress shirt. He had on a pair of jeans with white loafers and a chain hanging from his belt. His pendant hung from his neck as he tried to get this morning's events out of his head. He couldn't believe what had happened, waking up to four girls being in bed with him! FOUR! Not one, or two, or three but FOUR! And they were all naked, with him being naked as well! What was up with that? He'd never done that before, even with Yuki and the only other person he'd slept with was…<em>her<em>… Then there's the fact that the girls were becoming more forward by the day, especially with the blowjobs. What's going on? What changed? Why are they coming on so strongly now…?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a conference room located in an undisclosed location, General Nagazawa and Dr. Gebok stood in front of a large monitor. General Nagazawa was a man of Asian descent, dressed in military clothing and sporting GS's symbol as a badge. He had short, neatly combed, black hair and a moustache and dark, piercing eyes. Dr. Gebok, as usual, was in his ensemble of a white lab coat and fedora over a white shirt, black tie and brown pants.<p>

The two were addressing a group of people in the darkened conference room, their features hidden in the shadows. The monitor displayed the pictures of the former NUMBERS who were now marked as 'Renegades'.

"As you see before you, most of your predecessors have chosen to go AWOL," Nagazawa stated, "They had deserted the organization which made them who they are and they should be punished. You all, the new generation, are tasked with their capture."

"You are the best and brightest of GIN-SHOCKER," Gebok smiled, "You may not have been with us long but you have been trained to overcome your predecessors. In fact, compared to you all, they are all obsolete."

The door was thrown open before Kamiyami Kako stomped into the conference room, followed by what remained of the elite NUMBERS.

"What is the meaning of this, General!-?" Kamiyami barked, "Why were we not summoned for this meeting!-?"

"#10, you and the others have failed us and while we do not tolerate failure here," Nagazawa frowned, "We have been more than lenient with you. However, you will no longer be assigned with the termination of your former comrades."

"But you're giving our job to a bunch of worthless rookies!-?" he fumed.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Gebok grinned.

Kamiyami scowled and turned to regard their replacements with a sneer, "I don't care how powerful you all are. You're nothing compared to me!" However, he suddenly felt a weight overcome him as he was forced down to his knees. The others, the NUMBERS with him, also collapsed under their own weight which had suddenly increased. Looking up, they saw what seemed to be the bulkiest of the bunch holding his hand out, with his visors glowing deep crimson.

"And yet you're on your knees, kid," the figure pointed out, his voice showing no enjoyment in what he was doing.

"Kamiyami, my dear Kamiyami," Gebok sighed, "you are such a fool. Realize your place. Being an elite is not something that lasts forever. You have failed and lost your honor, so now that honor will go to the new generation."

Kamiyami growled, angered by this humiliation. His pride was trampled and he struggled back up to stand and transform. He drew his swords and charged at the group but a bolt of lightning hit his chest, and sent him flying into the wall. He slumped, sliding down to the floor, as his armor disappeared. Todoriko, able to stand after the weight upon them vanished, shakily went to check up on their self-proclaimed leader, only to gasp in shock.

"He's dead!" he declared.

"Oh shit!" Koichi paled.

"Take his body back to the lab for revival procedures," Nagazawa ordered. The NUMBERS did not argue and carried Kamiyami's body out of the conference room.

The NUMBERS did not argue and carried Kamiyami's body out of the conference room. Walking pass them was a tall, tanned-skinned man with a beard. His short hair was black and his eyes were blue. He was wearing a white lab coat covering over his white shirt. He was also wearing black pants and black shoes. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched what was left of the NUMBERS run out of the room.

Turning back to the room, he crossed his arms as he faced the shadowed figures. "So, Gebok," he began, "This is your big solution?"

"What of it, Kyofu?" Gebok replied. "I'm just pointing out how amazed I am," Kyofu said, stroking his beard, "All this trouble. So many resources wasted. All of this because you couldn't keep a leash on BLACK 13."

"Is this about your rivalry with Gebok again, Dr. Kyofu?" Nagazawa asked.

"I will concede that Psychic Duelists are one of the strongest to exist on Earth, but they also have many weaknesses. BLACK 13 proved to be superior in every aspect, which was why he was chosen."

"It should have been Weapon D! Not that cybernetic contraption!" Kyofu snapped. "All of her stats, functions, and capabilities were beyond everything I had hoped! It should have been her!" Then he calmed down, and smiled, "But that just fine. Since his escape, I was making preparations for her. Once she eliminates BLACK 13, I'll show you who deserves to be the on the top rankings."

Gebok grinned, "Oh, race then?" "Then let's have a bet. You're Weapon D against my new Jäger Unit. Should Weapon D succeed before they do, then we will talk about your promotion." He turned to the shadowed figures, "Is this fine?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," a feminine looking figure answered.

"Very well, I too accept," Kyofu grinned. "Unlike these cyborgs, I made certain that Weapon D can pass her limits. She will crush BLACK 13."

"I will hold you to that," Gebok retorted. "However, he isn't the only target. You must also deal with the rouge NUMBERS and their allies; Three Kamen Riders and several unknown Youkai. And then there's this." He took out a photo from his pocket and threw it at Kyofu. The man caught it and blinked at Gebok before looking at the picture.

"Who is this?" Kyofu questioned, looking at the picture of Netto Kusanagi.

"He is one of the Riders who oppose us," Nagazawa answered. "Gebok found him emitting a high level energy reading during #12's run. This may prove useful to us, so we must capture him dead or alive."

"Very well," Kyofu nodded, pocketing the picture, "In that case, may the best scientist win." He walked up to Gebok and the pair shook hands. Neither of them was willing to lose. This was more than a competition, this was war. _'Just you wait, Gebok. You and your creation will fall and I shall be the ultimate scientist!'_

_'That stupid idiot,'_ Gebok grinned, _'Even if he is able to take that spot, which will never happen in a thousand years, he'll never realize the TRUE Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER.'_

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do?" Yuji asked of Misato<p>

"I wanna have sex with you for an entire day," she answered.

Yuji gawked, turning red in the face, "WHAT?"

Misato laughs, "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Dammit, you always manage to get me riled up...!"

"Actually, I wanna take her out for a test drive," Misato corrected. She's pointing at her new bike. "Go for a ride with me, Liger Boy?"

Yuji couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "Sure. Just take it easy on the Wing. She's still new."

"I'll treat her like she was my own baby," Misato smirked.

"Right..." Yuji nodded, worrying about the shadowed context in that statement.

"Let me get something to wear first," she said as she got on her Angel uniform before, putting on her helmet, "OK, let's ride!"

Yuji slid on his helmet as he took a seat behind her, "Just be careful. This isn't your average motorcycle."

"And I'm not an average rider," MIsato corrected. She puts on her helmet and revs the engine. "I do love it when something big and hard is between my legs," she sighed.

"Very funny," Yuji grumbled.

The bike shoots down the road as she cheers, "WOO-HOO! YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"THIS IS A ONE WAY STREET!" Yuji panicked. Misato was dodging oncoming cars as she dashed through traffic. "YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"<p>

"SANITY IS OVERRATED!" Misato laughed.

"TRUCK! TRUCK!" he yelled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

* * *

><p>"We're here," Misato beamed as they reached the race track. Yuji was oddly silent and she worried for a second. "Yuji, you OK back there?"<p>

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm good..." He looked around, scanning the empty track, "So this is where you wanted to go, huh?"

"Well, this is where you took Shinichi to test out his bike, right? I thought you and I could do the same too; see what this baby can do," she explained. I know she can do well on the road, but I wanna see her top speed.

"I'll set up then. Be ready when I give the signal," he ordered.

"Alright," Misato acknowledged, "Oh, and Yuji, how about you teach me about Riding Duels too, OK?"

Yuji blinked, "You wanna know about Riding Duels?"

"Your sister gave us a video to watch," she answered, "Card games on wheels. Seems like fun."

"Alright, I don't see why not," he smiled as he removed his helmet.

**Music – "Special Training" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

As time went on, Yuji was at the observation monitor as he clocked Misato's speed and progress. There were enough turns and the main section was long enough to gain necessary speed.

"120 mph," he muttered, "Misato's not doing too bad. I expected the Bloody Wing to throw her off on her first try, but she's synchronizing with the Yusei Gear pretty well. It's like she's been riding the Bloody Wing all her life…" he then spoke into the intercom, "Misato, how're you holding up?"

"_Just fine,"_ she answered, _"This bike is a work of genius! You sure know your way around them, Yuji!"_

"It's thanks to my training," he replied. She turned a corner and was racing through the longer part of the track. _'125 mph…'_

"By the way," Misato spoke as she made her corners, "Who trained you? I mean back when we met, we couldn't touch you! How are you so good?"

"_My father trained me, along with my uncles and my mother,"_ he answered through her side of the intercom.

"I guess they must've been great teachers," she assumed.

"They are," he nodded. She made the turn again and sped down even faster as she completed the lap. _'130 mph...'_ "OK, that's good, Misato. We can stop here."

She complied and did one final lap before stopping at the checkered line. Misato removed her helmet and smiled, "Nice gear. I'm surprised GS didn't kidnap you and force you make such great machines. These would've made us unstoppable."

"Well, I'm still young," he shrugged, "And if they tried to kidnap me, they wouldn't stand a chance against my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are untouchable when they're serious," he declared, "Come on, let's get some drinks. There's a vending machine in the halls."

"Actually, I think I'll have a drink right here," Misato corrected as she licked her fangs

"Oh, right," he chuckled, lowering the zipper on his sweater to pull his collar and expose his bite marks, "Enjoy."

She licked her lips and sunk her fangs in. He froze, feeling his blood rush as it was being drained. Without thinking, he held her shoulder, pulling Misato close as they were in each other's embrace. Misato removed her mouth from his neck to claim his lips next and his body went stiff even greater, his eyes wide as dinner plates. He slowly closed his eyes, giving in as he soon started kissing her back.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?"

The two broke away and turned to see Kamiyami approaching. "Dammit, another one," Yuji growled, his scales covering his skin as his left arm blazed with his orange-colored flames.

"Kamiyami," Misato scowled.

Kamiyami smirked, "How _nice_ to see you again, #04!"

"Hey, you're the guy that Leon fought," Yuji remembered, "What, can't find him for a rematch after he kicked your ass all around town?"

"That's right, I can't find him. But since you're here you'll do," he pointed

"I'm happy to oblige!" he accepted.

Misato got between him and Kamiyami, "No, he's mine."

"Misato..."

"He's always talked like he's all that, but all he does is brag," she accused, "He's an arrogant blowhard and I'll be the one to put him in his place. Kamiyami, I challenge you!"

Kamiyami scoffed, "I didn't come to fight you, woman!"

"So, you'd rather fight a man with just one arm than fight me," Misato scowled, "You're a disgrace! A coward!"

"I'll show you a disgrace!" Kamiyami spat. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" she echoed.

**Music – "Fury Sparks" (Tales of Vesperia)**

The two then dashed towards each other. King swung his swords around and Seras simply swerved around each strike gracefully. She lashed at him with her tendrils, making jump back as he sliced them away though she received no damage. Seras dashed ahead and pulled King's head in for a knee strike to the face, followed by a jump-roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling.

Yuji watched as King was being overwhelmed by Seras' skill. "He barely has any special abilities," he muttered with a hint of confusion, "Compared to the others, there's not much to this King guy..."

"HYAH!" King roared as he strikes his swords to the ground, unleashed bursts of energy in the form of blades that blew Seras away, slamming into her armor with concussive force.

"Misato!" Yuji called.

"I'm fine!" she assured.

Her tendrils were flailing about and she got back to her feet. Seras charges at King as he swings his swords, firing energy blades that she dodged. She then performed a jump kick, hitting King in the chest. She bounded off his chest, landing back on the ground, and then jumped to perform a spin before hitting him in the chest again with another kick.

"Those energy attacks were a surprise, but Misato's known much longer than I have," Yuji acknowledged, "She knows his every move."

"Bitch!" he spat. He puts his swords together to form scissors and goes for her head, only for her to launch her tendrils at him, wrapping around his limbs.

Seras tosses King up, then brings him down, hard, to the ground

"Nice," Yuji grinned with a fist pump.

King struggles to his feet to hear the roar of an engine as Seras had climbed onto her bike. She then shot towards him, smashing into him. He was unwillingly carried by her and she smirked as she abruptly used the brakes, tossing King off and sending him tumbling along the ground.

"Wish I still had my swords," Seras muttered.

"Hey, careful," Yuji called out, "Don't get dents on your new bike already!"

"Sorry," she apologized.

King tried to get back, grabbing for his swords, but Misato had grabbed one and pulled it into her hand. "Get your hands off my sword, you whore!"

"Let me show you how to really use a sword, wannabe," she sneered.

King roared and went to strike, only for Seras to parry with her stolen blade. Sparks flew as they continued to clash, with Seras alternating between kicks as she swung her sword to overwhelm King. King jumped back, energy encasing his sword before he swung, firing the energy blade at Seras. She blocked with the sword, bracing herself, but the concussive force of King's attack sent her sliding along the ground painfully.

**End Music**

"Now prepare for death," he grinned. He then froze as his head was grabbed from behind, feeling his body being lifted.

"What...?" He tried looking back, getting a glimpse of Yuji. "You...!"

His eyes widened as he saw the look in Yuji's eyes, his sclera shifting from white to black as black flames engulfed his body, turning into his draconic armor.

"Yu...Yuji?" she gawked with wide eyes.

**"We will not tolerate you insulting our woman, insect,"** the Abyss King scowled deeply, jerking his left arm up to snag the back of King's neck. He slowly applied pressure, choking King from behind as he was fully intent on snapping his neck. However, the injury prevented the Abyss King from utilizing his full strength.

"Stop...stop," King begged as he was being strangled.

**"We will not,"** Abyss answered mercilessly, **"However, this injury is preventing us from using our full strength..."**

"Heh...so you're weak," King sneered, "I guess the weak always stand together, like you and that slut."

**"Die,"** Abyss replied coldly as he ignited King's body with black flames.

King screamed as he was engulfed in the black flames of Hell, his body flailing madly in an attempt to escape Abyss's grip.

**"We told you,"** Abyss spoke, **"Insulting our woman warrants death. Now be consumed by the Darkness as you burn for Eternity, _False King._"** He dropped the flaming corpse as it was being devoured by the black flames.

"Yuji...whoa," Seras could say as she was just winded by what just happened. The Abyss King down and fished out a sphere from the burning corpse, marked with the Roman numeral "X". "You killed him," she realized.

**"We did,"** Abyss nodded as he held the sphere in his left hand. **"This item has no value to us,"** and he crushed it in his hand, the sphere shattering like glass as it fell to the ground. **"You may disengage your armor, Misato,"** he offered. She was trembling in terror right now as she was slowly backing away. **"Please, remove your armor, so that we may see your face, Misato."** Misato did so, as her armor melted off her body. He caressed her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening before she relaxed and kissed back, their tongues meeting each other before breaking away for her to breathe. **"We thought we should've picked up from where we were interrupted,"** he clarified.

"You crushed his Spark Core," Misato awed, "We were told they were indestructible."

**"Nothing is indestructible before the Fires of Hell,"** Abyss assured. Everything is devoured until nothing remains."

Back in GS, King's signal and his Spark Core have gone offline

"OK, boys, your turn," Gebok smirked.

Abyss grabbed Misato and pulled her close as his wings expanded, shielding them as they were pelted by crystal shards. The wings unfurled as Abyss released Misato, seeing as they were surrounded by Scanner, Bomber, Petrifier and Parasyte.

**Music – "Treachery" (Bleach)**

**"We were wondering when you lot would come out of hiding,"** Abyss scowled.

"Thanks for taking King out for us," Petrifier greeted, "The guy just wouldn't shut up."

"Now it's our turn to return the favor," Parasyte sneered.

Bomber laughed and aimed ahead, "EAT LEAD!" He fired his machineguns at Abyss and Misato.

Abyss responds by twirling Misato to his right side as the wings covered them again. **"Misato, become our right arm,"** Abyss requested.

"Right," she nodded. She had actually sent a distress call to the others via her com-link.

He showed her his left arm, showing a large claw on his elbow, **"Pull this down my arm."**

She did so and pulled the claw as it traveled down like a zipper as his arm's armor was opened up, his Duel Disk emerging from the shadows of his opened arm with his deck set in. The wings flapped, brushing away the spray of bullets.

**"DUEL!"** Abyss declared as he had a hand of five cards. **"DRAW!"** Misato got the signal and drew the top card from the deck. **"I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!"** Misato took the card from his left hand and slapped it onto the disk, a black-armored wyvern appearing out of black flames as it hovered over the group.

"What is that thing?" Scanner pointed, wanting to run away right now.

"It's just a hologram!" Petrifier shouted.

**"Perhaps this will convince you lot otherwise,"** Abyss suggested.

Flashing the card, Misato saw it and slapped it down. The Wyvern cawed as it was consumed in black flames, growing, expanding into something far more bigger as the clouds darkened.

Parasyte looked up worriedly, "Um, guys, why is it suddenly dark out...?"

**"Wyvern, I offer your soul to bring about the pinnacle of Darkness!"** Abyss called, **"Now show yourself, RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!"**

The flames vanished as a colossal dragon, covered in black metal and rubies roared out as its red eyes glowed with hunger.

Hana, Michiru and Ruby had arrived on the scene as they all gawked at the mechanical dragon.

Michiru pointed, "It's a dragon!"

"That must mean that Yuji summoned it," Hana assumed.

Ruby trembled, "It's different from before..."

"WHAT THE FUCK...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Scanner pointed.

"It's just a hologram!" Petrifier repeated as he was visibly shaking.

"So why is it casting a shadow!" Parasyte pointed as a shadow was faintly visible beneath the Darkness Metal Dragon

**"Darkness Metal Dragon's Monster Effect,"** Abyss began, **"Let's me summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand."** He showed Misato the card and she took it, placing it on the Duel Disk. **"Rise from the depths of Hell, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"** A hole opened in the ground, hellfire bursting forth as the original Red-Eyes growled. **"We are far from done, fools,"** Abyss stated coldly. **"Quick-Play Spell..."** Misato took the card and slotted it into the Disk, **"Black Soul Summon, activate! When a DARK monster has been summoned, I can special summon a Tuner monster from the deck. Arise, Darkness Synchron!"** A mechanized version of Red-Eyes Black Chick emerged as it squealed like an infant.

The NUMBERS trembled in terror as they gawked at the three dragons. This all seemed too real to be an illusion.

**"I tune my level 7 Black Dragon with my level 3 Darkness Synchron!"** Abyss called as the black dragons took to the sky, smaller one turning into three green rings that encompassed the larger dragon as it turned into seven orbs of light like stars.

**_"When the souls of Darkness gather, the Earth is divided into chaos for the Black Beast to devour,"_** Abyss chanted. The stars turned into a black beam of light shone. **"Synchro Summon! Devour the weak, RED-EYES BLACK HYDRA!"**

What emerged from the black light was a towering monster with 10 heads, resembling the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with huge wings and now arms as its girth was supported by two legs that were the thickness of five trees.

Scanner screams and ran away while Bomber and Petrifier launched their respective projectile weapons at the dragon.

**"Red-Eyes, devour the one known as Petrifier,"** Abyss ordered. The Metal Dragon roared as it took flight, swooping down with jaws wide open.

"No! No! Stay away!" Petrifier demanded, "Stay the fuck away from me! "He fired his crystal shards at the dragon head coming at him, with no effect.

The dragon snatched the cyborg up in one bite, swallowing as it growled with little satisfaction.

**"Hydra, the other two are yours,"** Abyss offered. The ten-headed hydra growled as five of its heads dashed down to Bomber as the other five had their appetites set on Parasyte.

Bomber tried to evade the heads with his flying skills, sloppy as his left leg was caught in the jaws of one of the heads as it clamped down like an unholy vice. "LET ME GO!" He fired his bombs and bullets to get it to release him. The other heads then made for his other limbs as they two were clamped down by the massive jaws, the heads tugging on Bomber like a piece of meat. Ruby looked ill from the sight of violence. Hana, Michiru and Misato have actually grown used to such violence. Bomber screamed before his head was bitten clean off by the fifth head, the other four heads yanking his limbs off as his stumpy torso was quickly snatched up by one of the heads. Parasyte shared the same fate as he too was devoured like Bomber, split between the other five heads like a treat of meat.

**End Music**

"Whoa..." Misato breathed.

**"May your souls burn for Eternity,"** Abyss finished as his creatures had their fill, roaring as they were engulfed in black flames and vanishing, with the sky returning to normal.

"What about #01?" she asked.

**"The Darkness shall claim him soon enough,"** Abyss dismissed before turning his attention to the girls who had arrived.

"You destroyed them," Michiru awed.

"Spark Cores and all," Hana added

**"We did nothing,"** Abyss denied, **"But only feed them to the Darkness."**

"I guess this is the end of the NUMBERS, right?" Ruby hoped.

"With most of us no longer part of GIN-SHOCKER and Scanner the only surviving members," Misato sighed, "the NUMBERS are over."

Abyss approached the girls, facing Ruby as he cupped her chin and pulled her in to a deep kiss. Ruby moaned, melting at his kiss. She was then released as Abyss turned his attention to Hana, pulling her in as she was gently kissed by the changed Yuji. Hana's eyes were as wide as dinner plates from the sudden reaction, unable to react as she was released. Michiru was next as she was reeled in and met Abyss's lips, receiving some extra tongue as hers was sucked on as well.

She melted from the kiss as she was released and started giggling uncontrollably.

**"We believe those were long overdue,"** Abyss stated, a subtle smirk pulling at his lips before licking his lips.

His armor was engulfed in flames as Yuji's clothes were returned to normal with the sclera returning to their original white. "Dammit, he always disrupts my pace," Yuji growled with annoyance.

* * *

><p>Gebok stared at the large monitor screen which had pictures of the NUMBERS. #10, #06, #12 and #03 had been marked as INACTIVE. Only #01 had survived. What remained of the NUMBERS were only renegades who'd defected from GIN-SHOCKER.<p>

Nagazawa spoke, "And so ends an era."

Gebok asked, "What about #01?"

"Assign him to the sanitation department." That was basically telling Scanner that he was now demoted and had become a janitor.

"Of course," the doctor agreed, "It's too bad, but this will make way for the new generation. They'll perform better without any hindrances."

Nagazawa advised, "See that they don't. It's time I handled this matter…personally."

* * *

><p>Out in the harbor, a boat was coming into the town harbor, with a figure out on the end dressed in a white suit, black dress shirt and white button-down vest, black shoes and red neck tie. The bust sported indicated the diver's gender. She had fair skin, blonde hair in a bun and her right green eye and left blue eye that were slightly shadowed by her white fedora with a black band around the cone. On the brim of her fedora was a little green lizard with big blue eyes.<p>

"So this is where he is," the woman smirked, "Wonder what he's like in person, Camille," she addressed the lizard. With the boat docking, the woman jumped onto the boardwalk. "I've come for you, Yuji Fudo," she smirked.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: The Abyss King displays his horrific power! New NUMBERS loom in the darkness! And a new face has arrived in town! And what is Weapon D?<strong>


	5. The Beginning of a New Journey

Tail 5: The Beginning of a New Journey (or Road Trip)

"I'm going to miss this place," Michiru sighed as she was packing her bag. She looked around the Dragon's Den. The place had been the first real home they had in years.

"We won't be gone long," Hana assured.

"I know, but still, it's become home," she smiled, "So I'm going to really miss this place."

Yuji was leaning against the doorframe and smiling, "Once we find your families, we'll be back in no time."

"This almost too good to be true," Misato breathed in wonder. There could be an actual chance she could find her handler and adopted father.

"Believe it, Misato," he grinned. He then heard the bell ring from downstairs. "Sounds like a customer. I'll go check it out."

He went downstairs to see a woman dressed in a white suit, black dress shirt and white button-down vest, black shoes and red neck tie. She had fair skin, blonde hair in a bun and her right green eye and left blue eye that were slightly shadowed by her white fedora with a black band around the cone. On the brim of her fedora was a little green lizard with big blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Yuji asked.

"Ciaossu," the woman greeted with a smile. It was a combination of the Italian greeting "ciao" and the Japanese "ossu" greeting. "You sure take great pride in your work," the woman admired as she ran a finger on the gas tank of one of the bikes, "Absolutely spotless."

"You a customer or what?" he asked. This girl was weird. He had a strange feeling about her.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Broke it riding," he answered.

The woman shook her head, chuckling, "You're such a bad liar, Yuji Fudo."

Yuji's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bianca Di Stefano," she introduced. The lizard on her hat glowed before jumping off and turning into a black and green pistol in her right hand. "And I am a hitman."

Instantly, the cyborg girls appeared and placed themselves in front of Yuji, forming a protective barrier between him and this 'hitman'.

It was Michiru who said, "Shouldn't it be 'hitwoman'?"

"I doubt now is the time to use politically correct terms," Hana retorted.

"My, my, so these are your bodyguards," Bianca shrugged, "Looks like my job has become 5 times easier, at best."

Misato scoffed, "You seem to be bad at math. If you're after Yuji, your chances of success and survival have just gone down."

"I never said I was after Yuji," she informed.

"You said you were a hitman and you took out a gun," Hana reminded, "If not him then...are you with GIN-SHOCKER?"

"I am not," she replied. "My real job is to make Yuji a Mafia Boss."

Yuji stared at her, "Wait, what...?"

Michiru blinked, "You're here to make Spiky-kun a what now?"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding Mafia Boss," Bianca stated, looking to Yuji.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait," Misato halted, "Mafia Boss? Yuji? OK, pardon my French, but WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Tell me, Yuji, what do you know about your family?" Bianca asked.

"Well, my father's a scientist, my mother's a doctor, and my uncles are a cop and a professional D-Wheeler respectively," Yuji listed.

"Any other family members?"

"Not that I know of. My grandparents died before my sister and I were born," Yuji explained. "What exactly are you getting at, Ms. Bianca?"

"You are the heir to the Vongola Mafia Family," Bianca stated, "Which have survived for generations since its conception."

"You're telling me I'm the HEIR of a mafia family?" He pointed to himself, "Look at me, do I even look like a boss?"

"Not right now, but that's why I'm here." Bianca pulls out a family tree chart for Yuji to look at, laying it on the desk. "This has been updated to include your generation, including your parents. Now if you see here, this is your grandmother; Saya Fudo."

Yuji came over and saw the woman's name as it traced down to the names of his sister and himself, "OK, and?"

"Your grandmother's maiden name was Gouryuu," she continued, "Moving up one level, you see this man: Katsu Gouryuu."

"And?"

"He's your great-grandfather, the current Head of the Vongola Family," she informed.

Yuji paled and gulped vocally, "Oh shit..."

"Oh my," Ruby gasped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Misato agreed, "A godfather, huh…?" She sees Yuji sitting as the head of the mafia, like the godfather, and have people kiss his ring while she is standing at his side, her arms draped around him and she was wearing a sexy dress befitting the wife of a mafia lord.

Hana instead imagined Yuji as a feudal lord but with a fedora and is surrounded but ninja-mobsters. She herself would be dressed as a kimono and standing at his side.

As for Michiru...well. In her imagination, Yuji would be in a Hawaiian shirt and had a fedora surrounded by mobsters in Hawaiian shirts and also hula girls, with her among them.

Ruby imagined herself as a stripper who gave Godfather Yuji a show before giving him a lap dance...then she'd be put over his knee and as she was being spanked with a paddle.

"Mob Queen," Misato grinned.

"Feudal Lord," Hana mused.

"Banana Kingdom," Michiru drooled.

"Yuji-san's plaything," Ruby blushed deeply.

"Oh, come on," Yuji groaned, "Not you all too…"

"Excuse me, can I get some help here?" a voice called from the garage door.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I think you got the wrong guy," Yuji stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a job to do." And he made his way to the front.

"He's taking this better than I expected," Bianca muttered as she petted her lizard.

"Is Yu-kun really part of the mafia?" Michiru asked.

"Not officially, but Katsu has been keeping an eye on Yuji for a while," she explained.

"This Katsu," Hana mused, "You said he's Yuji's grandfather, right?"

"That's right," Bianca nodded, "Katsu Gouryuu is the 19th generation boss of the Vongola Family and currently the strongest boss in the family's history."

"Oh my," Ruby marveled.

Misato cocked an eyebrow," You talk as if you know him."

"That's because I'm the one who trained him," Bianca declared proudly.

The girls looked at each other and then at Bianca. How could someone so young train Yuji's grandfather? Bianca would have to be even older than him!

* * *

><p>"Hey, how can I help you?" Yuji asked.<p>

Before him was a girl close to his height, with short red hair, gold eyes and with a caramel tan, wearing green cargo pants, military boots and a black top the showed off her muscular abs. Despite that, she had a slender build. "Yo, I heard this was the place in town for vehicle repairs," she said.

"Came to the right place," Yuji smiled, "So whatcha need?"

She patted the seat of her motorbike, "She needs a tune up."

"Come in," he welcomed as he went inside, with the girl pushing her bike into the garage.

"Whoa, that's a real beauty," the girl whistled as she spied White Blaze parked.

"That's my baby," Yuji nodded, "Built him with my own two hands."

"Shut up! No way," she gawked.

"OK, my dad helped me," he admitted as he sat down and got to work.

The redhead spotted four other bikes, "And those?"

"Now those I made myself," he assured, "For my friends."

"You must be real good," she complimented.

"Magic hands," Yuji grinned, "Always take care of them. So, I've never seen you around town before."

"Just passing through," she replied, "I'm on the road right now, looking for someone."

"What, your boyfriend?" he asked as he was investigating the motor.

"No…!" she flushed, "I'm looking for my brother!"

"Yuji stopped and looked to her, "Your brother?"

She sighed, mentally kicking herself for opening her mouth, and clarified, "He's missing…"

"Oh…"

"He's been gone from home for months and I decided to search for him on my own."

"What about your parents?" Yuji asked.

"Aniki's all I have left," she frowned.

"Man, he must be real lucky to have you for a sister," Yuji smiled, "Makes me miss mine."

"You have siblings?" she blinked.

"My sister's in high school right now. And my brother… My brother's been missing for a few years now," Yuji frowned.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized.

"He's alive," Yuji nodded, "I know it." Putting everything back in order, Yuji stood up and turned the ignition key, the bike's engine revving smoothly. "And voila!"

"Wow, listen to her purr!" she marveled, "So how much?"

"How does 7,000 sound?" Yuji offered.

"That's it? Wow, you're really cheap with the prices," she beamed.

"Well, your satisfied smile helps," he chuckled.

"I'm Riza, Riza Wildman," she introduced as they shook hands.

"Yuji Fudo," he returned.

"Well, I should be getting out of your hair," she waved before blushing in response to her stomach growling.

"Sounds like your tank could use a refill," Yuji joked.

"I haven't eaten in 2 days," Riza groaned.

"Sounds like one of those non-stop drives. OK, let's go eat," he offered.

Riza gawked, stupefied by Yuji's generous offer. "Are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

"Hunger is a serious issue," Yuji lectured, "One must take care of their body in order to perform efficiently through the day. So come with us and we'll get lunch," he smiled. Yuji's smile then switched to an expression of pain and suffocation as Riza had him in a strong hug.

"Oh, thank you," Riza beamed, "You're a life saver!"

"Would you care to join us, Bianca-san?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see why not," she accepted, "I can never turn down a free meal."

* * *

><p>"Hello, we're having an All You Can Eat Day!" Kat greeted, "All You Can Eat and it's only 2,000 yen per-person!"<p>

Riza was drooling and shedding tears of joy, "I'm...in Heaven!"

"Come on in," she welcomed, "Oh, and there's a one hour limit per-table. We have a lot of hungry customers. You need to finish everything or else you'll need to pay extra. My brother was the one who created all these dishes."

Michiru beamed and pointed, "Ooh, Banana Bread!"

"Once again, your genius brain succeeds, Kat," Yuji complimented.

"Yeah, but we won't be making this an everyday thing," Kat warned before giving him a piece of paper, "Oh, and here's a coupon for free desert next time you come. It expires next month."

"It's like you're reading my mind," he laughed.

"CHOW TIME!" Riza howled as she and Michiru dashed to fill their pates.

"So, this is where you eat, huh?" Bianca observed.

"It's got great atmosphere and the people who run it are really nice," Yuji informed, "Of course it's a family business. A brother and sister run it; the Narukawa twins."

Bianca took a whiff of the air, sighing at the pleasant odor of food, "That boy would make a great chef for the Family."

"Very funny," he remarked.

"Sorry, but my little brother's only obligated to help our family, and to help me make money with his amazing dishes," declared. "Excuse me. Otouto, how are those crab cakes coming!"

Leo shouted from the kitchen, "5 more minutes and they're done! Oh, and so will the pie!"

"I was only joking," Bianca shrugged.

"I know you were," Kat smirked.

Yuji then took the girls' hands, "Let's grab some grub then!"

Yuji and the girls took a table as they all sat together. Riza had the most plates as she was munching on her food like an animal.

"Geez, you could at least slow down," Misato grimaced.

"Can you blame her? The food's good," Yuji assured.

Michiru had her cheeks bulging from the food she was stuffing in to her mouth.

"So, what exactly are your intentions, Bianca-san?" Hana asked.

"My job consists of several steps," Bianca admitted, "One of them is training Yuji to become a mafia boss. Another is having you meet your great-grandfather, Katsu."

"You said he's the current boss," Yuji remembered.

"That's right, and at the ripe old age of 99," Bianca nodded.

Michiru gasped, "He's ancient!"

"Did he use artificial means to prolong his lifespan?" Hana asked.

"Katsu's been training ever since before we met," Bianca laughed, "I bet he could live past 200 all due to training and a healthy diet!"

Misato gulped, "Damn..."

"So he's strong," Yuji assumed.

Bianca then wore a serious look, "Katsu is without a doubt one of the strongest martial artists in the world, to date."

"But still needs an heir," Misato concluded.

Michiru then asked, "Are you sure Yuji's the only one? There should be others, right?"

"There might be, but they're not my business right now," Bianca shrugged, "And if there are, they would have to fight Yuji just for the right to be called Katsu's heir."

"I'll eventually meet them, right?" Yuji asked.

Bianca nodded as she petted her lizard, Camille, "Eventually."

"This is all so exciting," Ruby beamed.

"Pass the mustard, please," Riza muffled. She swallowed her food and spoke again, "So, you guys are going on a road trip, right?"

"That's right. Yuji promised us," Misato nodded.

"We're going to looking for something precious," Michiru added.

"Hey, maybe you should come with," Yuji offered.

Riza gasped, "Seriously?"

"Yuji, we've only just met," Misato protested, "Is that a good idea?"

"She's looking for her bro," he defended, "She might find some leads our way."

_'Looks like another addition to the Family,'_ Bianca thought.

"Hope we got enough space for her," Misato muttered.

Riza started sobbing, the chopsticks in her hand snapping from her grip, "Aw man... First you fix my bike, then treat me to lunch and now you're letting me tag Lang with you...? You're too...AWESOME!"

"Hey, take it easy," Yuji panicked, "You're making a scene..."

"Fine, you can come along," Misato surrendered, "Please, stop cryin'..."

"Thanks," Riza sniffles as she dried her tears.

"What does your brother look like?" Ruby asked.

Riza pulled out a photograph from her pocket and revealed it to her new friends. What they saw was a muscular werewolf, cradling a baby Riza.

"Whoa, hairy looking fella," Yuji blinked.

Misato gaped, "A werewolf? You're a werewolf?"

"Well, half werewolf to be honest," she confessed, "Different moms. Because of that, a lot of other werewolves picked on me while I was growing up. Aniki was the only one who stood by me..."

"Well, you've got s now," Yuji assured. Riza beamed and continued eating. "OK then, let's chow down!" His phone went off and he blinked, picking it up and checking. "Oh, an email," he mused.

Hana blinked, "From whom?"

Yuji scanned the message and chuckled, "Wow, haven't heard from her in a while..."

Michiru blinked, "Her?"

"Lava Queen," Yuji identified.

"Booty call?" Misato teased.

"No!" Yuji blushed. "She's a friend of mine from the Duel Monsters Network. She said she's coming to Japan for the nationals."

"So, what's she like?" Michiru asked.

"Hot tempered, overly excited, sassy and describes herself as a party animal," Yuji listed.

Paying 2,000 yen per person, the group ate at the restaurant together, making sure to finish everything within the hour before leaving. Kat promised that they'd always be welcomed...after filling up a survey form on the table to rate their service. Kat wanted to improve her and her brother's business so they always welcomed customer feedback.

With Riza now included in their entourage, they returned to the Dragon's Den.

"You should go and pack," Misato said to Riza. "This won't be a short trip."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you've been sitting there looking at the wall," Yuji said to Misato who was sitting on her new bike. "Wanna talk about it?"<p>

"We're going to find our families," said Misato.

"That's right," Yuji nodded. "That's what this road trip is for."

"But...what if we don't find anyone? What if they're all gone?" Misato started to tremble when Yuji wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't think like that. Shinichi found his mom so there's hope that we'll find people from Michiru and Hana's families," said Yuji. "And, we'll find your handler too. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah," Misato agreed. "So, we're really bringing that Riza girl along?"

"Of course," smiled Yuji. "I promised."

"You do realize that on the road we'll be open targets for GIN-SHOCKER, right?"

"Now, why did you have to spoil the mood?" Yuji frowned.

"Sorry, but still, it's a possibility. They can ambush us and try to kill us."

"They can try, but we won't let them. Who's my angel?"

"I'm guessing your angel is me, isn't it?" Misato asked.

"Well, yeah," he smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

She smirked and pushed him back, stroking his cheek, "Then call me your Bloody Angel then..."

"Oh, I like that," he smiled as he darted forward for a kiss.

Misato, feeling cheeky, moved her head aside so his lips missed. She then shoved him back and got off the bike. Misato smacked her lips together and playfully taunted, "You want a kiss? You better earn it, Dragon Boy."

Yuji smirked, "What you got in mind?"

Misato was thinking, 'A bit of blood for a kiss' but then decided against that. It'd be too boring. She wanted to play with Yuji, make it interesting. "A game of tag," she decided, "Tag me, and you get a kiss."

"Perfect!" he beamed. "Ready?"

Misato pulled something out from her bag and tossed it to the floor. "Think fast!" All of a sudden, smoke filled the room and Misato chose that moment to flee. The game was afoot as she laughed. The sound of an engine starting was heard and she was out of the Dragon's Den on the bike Yuji had made her. She wasn't about to make this easy for him.

Good, he liked a challenge. He hopped onto White Blaze and hit the ignition, speeding out of the garage to chase after his goal. He spotted her on the bike and she saw him coming as she glanced at the side mirror. He accelerated and was next to her. "I gotcha now!" he said as he reached to tag her but she saw a car transport trailer in front of her with the upper loading ramp down.

She stuck her tongue out at Yuji and sped up, Yuji's hand missing her as she raced her bike up the loading ramp, and soared through the air. She then descending and her bike landed wheel first of a moving bus, causing the passengers to jump slightly at the bump but they assumed that the bus had just gone over a speed bump. Shutting off the engine, Misato looked back at Yuji and waved.

"Let's rev it up, White Blaze," Yuji grinned as they accelerated, slowly catching up to the bus as it came up to its side. "Beast Mode!" he called as he jumped and White Blaze started galloping alongside the bus. Yuji landed on its back and jumped again, rolling onto the roof of the bus as he grew closer to Misato, waiting to see her next move.

Misato got into a fighting stance and did a 'come here' gesture. Yuji grinned and dashed forward, sliding for a sweep kick.

Misato jumped so his attack missed and landed at his side, smiling, "You gotta do better than that!"

"I can do more," Yuji assured as he rolled toward her and reached. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him, smiling. "Tag, you're it." Misato smiled, Yes, and now here's your prize," and she claimed his lips passionately.

Yuji reached for his phone and hit a button. White Blaze roared and leto the side of the buss, returning home while Yuji stayed with Misato. He rolled on top of Misato and made out with her, meeting her tongue with his. Yuji released her and pulled his collar to expose his bite marks, "Snack time."

Misato bit down on his neck to drink his blood...

* * *

><p>Riza cocked an eyebrow, "Where were you guys, making out?"<p>

Misato and Yuji both returned on Misato's bike together.

"Wow, and on the first try," Yuji smiled.

"Seriously? You were?" Riza blinked.

"Considering they're together it was the only logical conclusion," Hana stated.

"Someone sounds lonely," Yuji teased.

Riza blushed, "Is it just me or...did it just get hot in here?"

"Spiky-kun has that effect on people," Michiru. She then spotted a small cat approaching. Its fur was dark purple and it had gold eyes. Strangely, it was wearing a large witch's hat. "What a cute kitty!" she beamed as she picked up. She was rubbing the cat's belly and it purred in response.

"Oh, that's just Blair, a cat I took in," Yuji introduced.

"Didn't know you had a cat," Misato blinked.

"You never asked, and I would've introduced you to her but Blair comes and goes as she pleases. Not a good domestic pet but when she comes back she has a habit of sleeping in my bed." Blair leapt out of Michiru's arms and went over to Yuji, rubbing against his leg and purring. He picked her up and smiled, "Hungry, cutie? Come on, I got a nice, cold bowl of milk with your name on it." Blair "nyaed," happily as Yuji took her upstairs.

"Hana?" Misato called.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's silly of me to be jealous of a cat?"

"I don't think it's silly," she denied, "Irrational, maybe."

Misato glared at her, "You just said I was crazy."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be worry. It's just a cat. It's not going to change into a woman."

Misato sighed, "You just had to say that. Odds are that cat WILL turn into a woman. We already have a more human #13 who goes to a school of monsters with a witch, vampire, yuki-onna and succubus all in love with him. Since we left GS, we've seen weirder stuff."

Hana gave it some thought, "You might be right."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and everyone was at the dinner table. "OK, so how should we go about leaving?" Yuji asked. Blair was resting atop of Yuji's head.<p>

Well, we could take the car..." said Misato and she counted heads. "There's like six of us now though? Would we all fit? I mean we could put two in the trunk..."

Michiru added, "Or we could take the bikes and make it a convoy!"

"The convoy sounds good, but then I'd have to leave Lancelot..." Yuji sighed, "And if we took the Lancelot then we have to leave the bikes...!"

"We could always get a trailer and load the bikes in them," Misato suggested.

"Of course," Yuji chuckled, blushing out of embarrassment at such an obvious solution.

"It's a good thing you have these girls with you," Bianca sighed, "Or I would actually worry about Vongola's future."

Misato activated her wrist communicator, "Hello, Dr. Magi, would you mind sending us a trailer? We need for the bikes."

_"The armored one?"_ Dr. Magi replied from the other end.

"Yes, the armored one with the laser guns. Oh, and add in the cloaking system too."

_"Anything else?" _

"Is it compatible with a car?"

_"It's got good maneuverability."_

No problems with maneuverability, huh? That's good. Thanks." She shut off the link. "We're good with the trailer."

"This is gonna fucking rock," Yuji grinned.

"We should bring Blair-chan too!" added Michiru.

"Way ahead of you, Michiru," Yuji assured, "I'm not gonna leave her all alone."

"Nyaa~!" the cat beamed.

"Oh, and you can use the couch if you want, Riza," Yuji offered.

"Thanks again," Riza beamed.

"Well, we better turn in," Misato stretched, "We'll be leaving nice and early."

Riza looked to see Bianca sleeping against the wall, "Whoa, she's way ahead of us!" She then took a whiff of the air, "Hey, she's not sweating..."

"Reminds me of when an old acquaintance of ours used to sleep standing up," Misato reminisced.

"Time for bed then," Yuji clapped.

* * *

><p>It was early morning and the girls were fixing breakfast. They were leaving soon and had to get ready.<p>

"I'll go wake up Yuji," Misato volunteered.

"Hoping for a treat?" Ruby remarked.

"You bet I am," she grinned as she went for his room. She cracks the door open peaking in and grinning to herself. "Yu~ji~?" she cooed as she tip-toed to his bed. She then blinked, noticing something under the blanket next to him. She steeled herself and yanked the covers to see...

(LINE BREAK)

A shriek was heard from Yuji's room, startling the others.

"That was Misato!" Hana identified.

"Let's go," Riza urged as they rushed to Yuji's room, gawking at what Misato was looking at.

Next to Yuji was a slender woman with long, purple hair and bright gold eyes. Her skin was fair and she had a set of cat ears and a purple tail. The obvious thing about her is that she had a huge rack and she was naked.

"Argh, my ears..." Yuji groaned as he held his head in pain.

"Where's the fire...?" the girl whined.

Misato glared at Yuji, eyes glowing and fists tightened, "Yuji...before we kill you, can you explain to us who this...woman (she wanted to say slut) is?"

The two look at each other. "So...who are you again?" he asked.

"Oh, come on," the girl giggled, "You forgot me already?"

He blinked, "Wait...those eyes."

"Uh-huh~?" she smirked.

Yuji then gawked and pointed, "BLAIR!-?"

"BINGO!" she beamed.

Riza blinked, "She's the cat that hangs out here?"

"You know, I've seen so much weird stuff in my life I just don't care..." Misato admitted. "But what I do care is that some girl snuck into my Yuji's bed!"

"Technically, I was here before all of you," Blair reminded, "And I'm not really into Yuji right now (not yet anyway). I just like sleeping with Yuji cuz he's so warm and comfy at night," she beamed with a hug, pressing her Boobs against Yuji's chest. At least he had a shirt on.

Misato looked pissed off, her tendrils were flailing about.

Ruby attempted to resolve the situation peacefully before WW3 happened, "Now, now, let's all calm down, OK? Blair-san, what are you really?"

"Just a little kitty with a ton of magical power," Blair blinked.

"So, you're an evolved witch's familiar," she concluded.

Michiru blinked, "What?"

"Witches keep animals as familiars, but there are rare instances that the familiar absorbs enough magical energy and evolve, like Blair has," Ruby explained.

"Yeah, my last owner died a long time ago and I was lonely but then Yuji here took me in and gave me a nice warm place to stay," Blair told.

"About six months ago if I remember," Yuji remembered, "She always ran off during the day but I always found her sleeping on my chest when I would wake up."

"However, you all came along so I decided to be nice and let you guys play with Yuji," she giggled.

Misato crossed her arms under her chest, "And now you're back."

"I miss him. And you would too," she stated.

"Now we have another adorable kitty to play with!" Michiru beamed. She was caressing the underside of Blair's chin, making her purr.

"I'm glad you aren't into bestiality, Yuji," Misato commented.

"Thanks, I guess," he shrugged.

"So, how should Blair-chan travel with us?" Michiru asked, still stroking Blair's ears. It could be considered both cute and erotic considering Blair was a catgirl.

"Why don't we stuff her in a pet carrier?" Misato suggested resentfully. She didn't like being surprised like that so early in the morning.

Yuji objected, "I don't like those things. She can ride in the back with the others. She'll just stay as a cat since her human form would be...distracting."

Blair purred, "Ah...so you admit I'm a hot piece of ass, don't you?"

Misato hissed, "Pets should know their place."

"I'm more of a free spirit, and he doesn't own me, my dear. I own him."

"Bitch," Misato growled.

"Only applies to female dogs, dear. I'm a cat."

Misato wanted to step forward to give the catgirl a piece of her mind only to be held back by Yuji.

"She's just playing, Misato. Relax," he said, trying to calm her down. Her tendrils were already itching to come out and drain the cheeky cat dry.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving..." Riza whined.

Misato questioned, "Is food all you think about?"

Michiru admonished, "No need to be rude, Misato."

"Let's eat then," Yuji smiled.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Dr. Magi delivered," Misato smiled, "Right on time too." The trailer for the bikes was silver and trimmed in blue with four wheels. Painted on the side were the pictures of a mosquito, mantis and tarantula in an inverted triangle.<p>

"Let's load these puppies up," Yuji clapped as he and Riza loaded the six bikes onto the trailer.

Hana tapped the trailer with the back of her hand, "Looks like he gave us the anti-explosion model."

"Anti-explosion?" Riza repeated.

"Basically, this trailer can withstand nuclear missiles. But that's just from what I've heard."

"Damn," Yuji blinked.

"Will you not be joining us, Bianca-san?" Ruby asked.

"No, but don't worry, I will be following you, in my own way," Bianca assured.

"Why does that not make me happy?" Yuji sweat-dropped. "Anyway, everybody pile in! Oh, and who wants shotgun?"

Misato, Michiru, Hana and Ruby faced each other before calling out, "Jan Ken Pon!"

"I win!" Michiru cheered as she got scissors.

"OK, then everybody else squeezes in the back," Yuji ordered.

The girls got into their seats as Riza had to lie on their laps, lying on her back as she stretched out. "Pretty roomy," she grinned. Blair was in her cat form and landed on Riza's stomach, the half-werewolf stroking the cat's ears.

"Yuji, you should think of getting a bigger car one of these days," Misato commented.

"Hm, maybe a Tahoe," Yuji mused as he got in the driver's seat. He looked back and smiled, "Looks cozy back there though!"

"Shut up and drive," she mumbled.

He laughed and started the car before driving off. It's a good thing he locked up the Den before leaving.

Unbeknownst to them, a tiny mechanical creature resembling a spider with a single red eye was crawling on the roof and watching them. However, it was crushed under a foot as a man in an overcoat and top hat appeared.

"And so their journey begins," he said as he flipped a coin and caught it in the palm of his hand. "And so do the challenges." The coin he had bore GIN-SHOCKER's insignia.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Thanks goes to Kamen Rider Chrome for the help. Looks like Yuji has mafia blood in his veins. Is Bianca telling the truth? Riza Wildman has joined the group. She's from Princess Resurrection.<strong>


	6. Kyoto no Hime

**Tail 6: Kyoto no Hime**

"Here we are," Yuji smiled, "Kyoto!"

The girls woke up. The drive had taken hours so they all slept in the car. However, it was really an amazing sight to see. Despite being in the 23rd century, Kyoto had not lost its traditional and historical areas. The modern area has been greatly modified overtime, but the historical district remained the same with wooden shop houses. Some people considered it retro.

"So, what should we do first?" he asked.

"I'm kinda hungry," Michiru groaned, "Let's stop for some lunch!"

"Yeah, food!" Riza cheered.

"Lunch it is then," he nodded.

Driving through the Modern District, Yuji spots a restaurant and parks with everyone piling out. Riza was drooling with anticipation. They entered, watching as people were served by young women in kimonos.

"Welcome," a girl smiled, "Table for 6?"

"That's right," Yuji nodded.

"Right this way," she guided.

This was of course the first time for the girls to be in this kind of restaurant, with the exception of Hana, but that was during her date with Yuji when they had been ambushed. Misato and Michiru had managed to sit next to Yuji, with Ruby giving them a bit of a sour look. Hana thought it was simply childish but bore no ill will toward them for wanting Yuji's attention.

An elderly woman approached their table, dressed in a lavender kimono and a red obi. Her gray hair was tied in a bun.

"What would you youngsters like?" she asked with a smile. She gasped when she saw Michiru, dropping the tray n her hands. "It can't be... Mi-Michiru-chan...?"

Michiru gasped, "Obaa-chan? Obaa-chan!" She cried into the woman's chest as she embraced her. The woman joined in the crying as she was reunited with her granddaughter.

Ruby was shedding tears of joy as Riza and Blair smiled as she sat in the werewolf's head. Yuji sat in content, fortunate that the search turned out to be so easy and lucky. Hana felt a little out of place, but happy for Michiru as she was reunited with her family.

"Well, this is convenient," Misato commented.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the man that's been taking care of my granddaughter," the woman, named Junko Masami, deduced.<p>

"That's right, ma'am," Yuji bowed.

Junko sighed, "When I heard my daughter was murdered and Michiru-chan had gone missing, I was so devastated... Michiru's father had died when she was very young. I don't think she remembers anything about him. I thought she'd be lost forever..."

"When you're lost, you're eventually found," Yuji smiled softly, "My mother taught me that when I was little."

"Such a wise woman," Junko smiled, "I can tell she did a fine job of raising such a handsome young man." She stroked his cheek, "You have such a warm smile, just like a clear sky on a beautiful summer day."

"Thank you," he blushed.

"So~'" she grinned, "What's your relationship with my granddaughter and those other pretty girls like?"

Yuji froze, blushing and sweating bullets, "Well, we've been living together for a while now."

"You've slept with them already," she grinned, "Such a lucky boy!"

"Well, sort of," he chuckled. He then frowned, "I'm not sure if I should tell you of the details in Michiru's disappearance."

"It's alright," Junko nodded, "Knowing that my Michiru is alive and happy makes me happy. I have you to thank for that, Fudo-san."

"You don't have to thank me," he denied. "And please, call me Yuji."

Junko then leaned and smirked, "You know...she did get the breasts from me."

Yuji sweat-dropped, "I'll take your word for it..."

"Anyway, consider your meal on the house," Junko smiled.

"Thank you for the kindness," Yuji bowed.

* * *

><p>Yuji blinked, "Take her out on a date?"<p>

"This is her hometown, so her take her out on a date," Misato prompted. "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

"Well, if you're sure."

Michiru beamed as your hugged Yuji's arm, "Yay, another date with Spiky-kun!"

* * *

><p>Michiru rode behind Yuji on White Blaze, her arms encircling his waist as she rested her head on his back. He was so warm, kind and thoughtful to have thought up this trip, giving her a piece of her past she had thought lost.<p>

"Don't fall asleep or you'll fall off," Yuji joked.

"Can't help it," she mumbled, "So warm~"

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"How about we go and see the sights? There's a lot of history here."

"Your wish is my command!" And they rode on with Michiru screaming in delight.

* * *

><p>For their first stop, Yuji had taken Michiru out to Nara Park, a short drive from Kyoto where they saw deer, wild and free.<p>

"Look at the deer!" Michiru smiled. She was given deer biscuits to feed the deer and one approached to take a biscuit before licking her hand. She patted its head. "Kawaii~"

"Yeah, they are kinda cute," Yuji chuckled.

* * *

><p>The Jishu Shrine was dedicated to Okuninishu, a god of love and "good matches". The shrine possessed a pair of "love stones" which were placed 18 meters apart. Lonely visitors would attempt to walk between the stones with their eyes closed. Success in reaching the other stone with their eyes closed would mean that the 'pilgrim' would find love.<p>

"Been a long time since I've been here," Yuji mused.

Michiru blinked, "You've been here before? When?"

"School trip," he answered, "Never did this though."

"Well, then let's do everything you've never done before!" She's excitable, cheerful, like a kid and a candy store, and he loved her for it.

"Lead the way," he accepted.

* * *

><p>Kiyomizu Stage...legend has it if you jump off and survive the fall you'll be blessed. There are also the large Buddhist temples with Buddha statues and they take pictures.<p>

And let's not forget, Theatre Town.

Michiru decides to dress as a feudal princess and Yuji is her samurai bodyguard.

"Looking good," Yuji clapped.

The kimono was pink, with purple orchids on it.

"And you look dashing, samurai-san," Michiru smiled, "Do you follow the code of Bushido?"

"I have studied," he bowed.

"Then escort me through looped her arm around his," she gently ordered as Yuji took her hand.

Meanwhile, they were being watched. Ruby was wearing a dark Victorian era dress, Hana was dressed in a kimono and Misato was dressed as a kunoichi.

"Why are we spying on them?"

"There's a pattern with our dates, remember?" Misato reminded. "What always happens?"

"GIN-SHOCKER attacks," Ruby frowned.

Misato nodded, "Exactly, so we'll be shadowing them and making sure they don't get attacked by intercepting any GS thugs. Now, come on!"

They should've paid more attention as men in ninja garb were also watching them before vanishing. And they were unaware at the fact that they themselves were being watched.

"I guess I should ignore a few rats," Bianca smirked.

* * *

><p>"This is bad!"<p>

"You know we need her."

"I know that!"

The couple came across a movie set, hearing people worry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuji asked a camera man.

"Our main actress got sick," the camera man sighed, "So now we're at a standstill with filming."

The director blinked and looked to the camera man, gasping as he saw Michiru and Yuji. "You two; don't move!" They jumped startled as the director approached them. He inspected Michiru and smiled, "That cute face, gorgeous skin, and that wonderful kimono... OK, you're in!"

"What?" Michiru gasped.

"Hey," Yuji growled, upset that this guy was getting too close to Michiru.

The director looked to Yuji and started inspecting him as well, circling him like a shark. "Tall, good build, nice eyes and a killer hairstyle..." He palmed his speaker, "OK, you're in too!"

Yuji blinked, "Say wha...?"

* * *

><p>The two were given a script and were taken for makeup. Michiru was excited about being n a movie, but Yuji...<p>

"This is incredibly odd," he sighed.

"Just relax, Hun," Moriko smiled, "You're cute enough that you won't even need a lot of makeup."

"Thanks," he blushed.

"Maybe you should make a career out of this."

Yuji looked through mirror, seeing Bianca by the door. "Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to watch!" Bianca shrugged, "I am your manager after all."

"Manager she says..." Yuji had no idea what was going through this woman's mind.

"Next scene is the princess with her samurai as they close in for a kiss," Bianca informed as she read the script. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course," Yuji huffed.

* * *

><p>Yuji and Michiru were put on the spot with the camera aimed at them. The crowd watching had already grown and was just waiting in anticipation. The two had read the scene and were a little nervous. Michiru felt a bit giddy as she blushed. This wasn't really her first time on camera but it was her first time on camera where she wasn't being filmed breaking and entering.<p>

Long story.

"And action!" the director ordered and the camera started rolling.

Yuji looked to Michiru and caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden she was snatched away by a black-clad ninja, shocking Yuji.

"CUT!" the director shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!-? WHO PUT A NINJA THERE!"

Yuji now knew something was bad and heard Michiru scream as she was being carried away, thrown over the ninja's shoulder. "Michiru!" he shouted as he gave chase.

"Yuji! Help!" she shouted and started beating on the ninja's back when she felt a prick in her neck. She went rigid before her body went soft like a noodle and she lost consciousness. Yuji saw the ninja leap into the air and pursued him, only to be stopped by an explosion of smoke.

He backed away as the smoke cleared, revealing half a dozen black-clad ninjas...all wearing GS' insignia as belt buckles. "GIN-SHOCKER, should've known," he frowned. They drew their ninjato and surrounded Yuji.

Suddenly, Misato jumped out of nowhere and scissor kicked two while the other four were taken by surprise by webbing and plant vines which trapped them. Ruby and Hana joined Misato as they all smiled at Yuji.

"We'll handle this, Yuji," said Misato as she put one ninja into a sleeper hold. The other got up behind her but she backhanded it. "Go save banana girl!"

"I'm on it!" Yuji nodded as he ignited his fists and propelled himself through the air to follow the ninja.

Bianca was watching and her eyes widened. "Just like the Tenth!" She noticed the distinct coloring of Yuji's flames, "Orange flames with hints of red mixed in... I see."

* * *

><p>Yuji spotted the ninja running along the rooftop. Scowling, he took out his Liger Belt and slung it around his waist. Once it was secured, he took out his Jäger CAS card and slid it into the buckle.<p>

"Henshin!"

**"JAGER FORM!"**

The belt released the energy which formed fragments, bonding onto his body to form his base armor. Then, blue pieces of armor instantly bonded to the base armor, completing the change.

"I'm coming, Michiru!" he shouted as the Ion Boosters burst to life and he jumped, soaring through the air to land on a roof. He gave chase and the ninja took notice, He flung smoke bombs in Liger Jäger's path to slow him down but the Rider batted them away as he gave chase.

He'd lost someone he loved before and once was enough. He wasn't about to lose anyone else.

Liger Jäger reached an empty park and found Michiru tied to a tree and ran to free her. "Michiru!"

"That's as far as you'll go," a Cyborg Mutant denied as he stood between the two. He was tall covered in orange and black samurai armor. On his chest was a golden tiger's face and in his hands were two naginata.

"There they are!" the director alerted as his camera man was with him. "Wonder who that guy is... Start rolling."

The cameraman gulped, "Sure thing, boss..."

"I am the Saber Tiger of GIN-SHOCKER," the cyborg introduced.

"And I don't care," Liger Jäger growled, "Let go of Michiru!"

"I cannot," Saber Tiger declined, "I am under the orders of Dr. Montesinos to bring #11 back to GIN-SHOCKER."

"Dunno who that is and I don't give a rat's ass," he spat, "Michiru's coming with me!"

"If you want her so badly, I may be willing to offer a wager," the tiger samurai offered, "Defeat me in single combat and the girl is yours. I'm sure you understand what happens if you lose."

"Too bad you're the one who's gonna die," Jäger growled, "NOW LET'S GET WILD!"

**Music - "Wild War Dance"**

Liger Jäger dashed toward Saber Tiger and the cyborg twirled his two naginata and swiped horizontally. The Rider slid and went for a leg sweep, the tiger responding with a jump as he thrust his spears downward to impale Jäger. The Rider caught the blades, stopping right at his chest armor and lifted his legs, kicking the "samurai" as he let go to watch his opponent fly. He the ejected his card and inserted the Panzer CAS card.

**"PANZER FORM!"**

Yuji's Panzer armor formed and his silos opened up, with sights all locked onto Saber Tiger and he pressed the button.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

"Bite this, kitty! **Burning Big-Bang!**" And his missiles were all launched and flying straight towards their target.

"HORRRAAAGH!" Saber Tiger roared as he twirled his pair of naginata and cut through the missiles as he descended back to the ground with explosions all around him.

"Aw, what?" Panzer gawked.

"Hot damn!" the director marveled, "What a performance! Wonder if I could get that guy as a stunt choreographer." The cameraman rolled his eyes.

The explosions had awoken Michiru and she saw Liger Panzer. "Yuji!"

"Stay right there, Michiru," he assured, "I'll be with you soon." His armor was overheating so he ejected the card, his green armor shattering as he inserted the Schneider CAS card.

**"SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Orange shards of energy exploded from the belt and conformed to Yuji's body as his Schneider armor was given form. Saber Tiger was flipping forward to build momentum before he swung his naginata down and Schneider responded by extending his arm blades as he swung upward to parry the attack. The two stared down each other, their stances firm as they struggled against each other.

"You're...not bad," Saber Tiger acknowledged.

"Same to you," Liger Schneider agreed, "But kidnapping a girl ain't very noble! I dunno who this Montesinos guy is, but he's not getting Michiru while I'm still breathing!"

Michiru heard this and her eyes widened with horror as memories flooded her mind.

Liger Schneider he kicked Saber Tiger in the crotch, the cyborg groaning in pain as he doubled over and Schneider responded by grabbing his head and delivering a perfect knee to the face, having flipped backwards before he fell.

"Get off your ass, Saber Tiger," Schneider shouted, "Time to end this!" And he hit the magic button.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Schneider's blades all folded out and onto his armor as he charged forward. Saber Tiger flipped onto his feet, meeting his opponents charge with his own as he was twirling his two naginata.

**"Buster Slash!"**

Saber Tiger roared lunged swung and Liger Schneider lunged.

**End Music**

SLASH!

DOSU!

Liger Schneider flew past Saber Tiger and rolled, landing on one knee with his arms forward. Saber Tiger stopped his charge as well, his arms out to his sides as the battle went silent. Liger Schneider then winced before blood spurted from his sides like small fountains.

"YUJI!" Michiru shrieked.

"Hmph, with your level of skill..." Saber Tiger scoffed.

The cameraman blinked and zoomed into Saber Tiger, capturing a gaping hole in his torso and the blades of his naginata shattered at his feet.

"You can't possibly defeat GIN...SHOCKER," he finished as he fell forward and exploded brilliantly.

"CUT!" the director cried joyously as he approached Schenider and Michiru (who was still tied to the tree), "That was beautiful! Simply beautiful! I've never seen a fight like that in my entire career! Kid, how about I make you a real actor?"

"You'd have to talk with me," Bianca said as she walked forward.

"And who might you be?"

"His manager," she smiled as she pulled out a business card.

Yuji let Bianca handle the director as he pulled off his belt and let his armor vanish. He smiled and made his way to Michiru, "I told you I'd come for you."

"Yuji," Michiru uttered as Yuji untied her, before she quickly glomped him. "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AGAIN! DON'T LET HIM!" she screamed she clung to Yuji.

Alarmed, Yuji quickly hugged her tightly as they were on their knees in the grass, "It's OK, you're not going anywhere...promise." He has never seen her so frightened.

* * *

><p>Misato, Ruby and Hana arrived on location minutes later to see Yuji comforting Michiru.<p>

"How is she?" Misato asked.

"She's asleep now," said Yuji. "She freaked out earlier too."

"Put her on my back," offered Hana. "I'll carry her back."

Yuji nodded as Hana knelt with her back facing him. He put Michiru on her back and Hana put her arms under Michiru's legs before standing back up.

"So, did you find out why Michiru was kidnapped? Besides the obvious of course," said Misato.

"Well, that cyborg mentioned a name. Someone named…Montesinos," said Yuji. This made the former NUMBERS stiffen. "Something wrong?"

"Are you sure he said that name? Did he really say Montesinos?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, why?" Yuji asked.

"You might want to sit down for this," said Misato calmly. "There's a reason why Michiru's so scared of him."

(5 MINUTES LATER…)

Yuji was roaring like a madman, breathing fire into the sky as the girls watched with wide eyes. His body was also covered in flames. It's a good thing there were no civilians around.

"MONTESINOS! COME OUT, YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" he howled enraged, "I WILL FIND YOU AND FUCKING DESTROY YOUR FUCKING SOUL! I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR TWISTED ASS SO YOU CAN EAT YOUR OWN SHIT! COME ON OUT, FAGGOT! YOU SCARED OF ME, CHICKEN SHIT? I WOULD BE SCARED TOO, YOU PUSSYYYYY! MONTESINOOOOOS!"

"Oh my!" Ruby gasped.

The girls had never seen him so enraged before, and while frightened, they were awed by the power of his presence. It was like looking into the centre of hell but also knowing you were safe from its flames.

"Man, I almost feel sorry for Monty," Misato grinned.

Hana looked to her, "After what he did?"

"I said almost, Hana. Almost. That guy's toast now."

"He really has it," Bianca said in awe.

"Has what, exactly?" Hana questioned.

The hitman narrowed her eyes, "The Flame of Wrath."

"I'm guessing that's a big deal," Misato frowned.

"I'll explain later. Camille!" The chameleon transformed into a handgun and fell into Bianca's hand as she took aim and pulled the trigger...

BLAM!

The shot fired was covered in a blue aura as it hit Yuji in the back of his neck, the Manakyte freezing in place before he went limp and collapsed face-first into the soft grass.

Misato grabbed Bianca angrily, "What the hell did you just do!"

"Misato," Hana said. "Misato, relax!"

"The bitch just shot Yuji!"

"He's alive," Hana assured as she was examining Yuji's body, "She only stunned him."

"Tranquilized him, to be exact," Bianca calmly smirked, "That shot was coated with Rain Flames."

"You could've warned us," Misato frowned, "What are Rain Flames?"

"I'll explain later."

"Will he be alright?" Ruby asked worriedly, "There aren't any harmful side effects?"

They all heard Yuji's snoring being muffled.

Bianca joked, "Snoring kinda counts as a harmful side effect of sleeping if we leave him there. Come on; let's get the sleeping matchstick someplace safe."

* * *

><p>"Mama...!" Yuji gasped as he was covered in sweat, panting quickly. He looked around, not recognizing the room he was in. He spotted a small mirror and noticed he was covered in a few small bandages and band aids. Hana and Michiru come in wearing nurse uniforms. He blushes and rubs his eyes, thinking he was still asleep, "I hope to the Crimson Dragon I'm still dreaming." Hana pinches his cheek and he whined, "Oooww...!"<p>

Hana said, "If this were a dream, that would've felt like nothing."

"But you didn't have to do that," he whined, "You coulda just said so!" He smiled and presented his other cheek, "Now the other one." Hana turned his head and kissed the spot she'd pinched. He blushed and kissed her back. "So, where are we?"

"The upper floor of my grandmother's restaurant," said Michiru. "It's an apartment."

Yuji nodded, "OK, next question; what the fuck happened?"

"Bianca shot you," Hana answered.

Yuji blinked, "She shot me? How am I not dead? Wait, better question; WHY did she shoot me?"

"You learnt about what happened to Michiru and flipped out," she added.

Yuji panicked, "WHAT? I had another shitfit? Are you guys OK? What about the others? Oh, shit, I hope I didn't turn...!"

Hana rubbed his back in assurance, "We're alright, don't worry, but you looked like a supernova."

Yuji shifted his gaze repeatedly, sweating again, "I didn't...turn, did I...?"

"You were covered in flames," What do you mean by 'turn'?"

Yuji looked down slightly, "I don't think I should say anything...not yet anyways." He climbed out of bed and tried to stretch. "Let's find the others first, OK?"

Hana and Michiru helped Yuji out of the room and into Junko's living room, where she was joined by Riza, Misato, Ruby and Bianca as they had tea.

"Hi guys," Yuji tried to chuckle.

Double glomp from Ruby and Misato. "Yuji!" they cried.

"Hey," Riza called, "You OK, Fudo?"

"The pain in my back or the wonderful pillows on my chest," Yuji groaned, "I hope the pain doesn't outweigh..."

"You were on fire!" Misato exclaimed.

Riza gawked, "He was?"

"I was," he nodded

"You OK?"

"Do I look OK?"

Riza nodded, "You do."

"OK then. So, what's up? And also, what's for dinner?"

"Well, I'm starving!" Riza grinned.

"Such a hardy young thing," Junko laughed.

"It's a good thing I stopped you from letting out your Inner Beast," Bianca sighed, "We could've had a real Godzilla scenario on our hands."

Yuji's eyes widened, "How do you know about that!"

"I've done my research, remember?"

"OK, Bianca, you mentioned flames before and the way you said it you weren't talking about regular fire," Misato said. "You said Flames of Wrath and also called those bullets that stunned Yuji 'Rain Flames'. What kind of flames are these?"

Bianca was finishing a cup of tea. She was going to need to keep her throat from getting dry because it was going to be a long explanation but they had every right to know and there was no time like the present.

"Within every life form, there exist a Dying Will Flame," Bianca began, "The Dying Will Flame can be harnessed in battle and be used for multiple forms of combat. It's basically another name for your life energy, but requires the harnessing of your resolve in order to fully use it."

"I'm guessing there's more than one kind since you called your bullets 'Rain Flames'," Hana assumed.

Bianca nodded, "That's right, there are seven Flames of the Sky and seven Flames of the Earth and they each have their own properties. The seven Sky Flames are categorized as: Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Lightning and Mist. There have been people in the Vongola's history that were capable of harnessing more than one single Flame. For example, the tenth Vongola Guardian was able to wield five of the seven Sky Flames: Storm as his dominant Flame and Cloud, Lightning, Rain and Sun being his secondary Flames." She then showed them a red bullet with a flame print on the casing, "This is called a Dying Will Bullet and it's capable of storing the energy of Flames."

"So, what is Yuji's Flame then?" Misato asked. "You didn't mention the Flame of Wrath in that explanation."

"Before that, I will explain Yuji's Flame," Bianca acknowledged. "As you've all seen in the past, the color of Yuji's fire is mostly orange. That's the color of the Sky Flame, which holds the Harmony property."

Ruby blinked, "Harmony? But it was coming out due to his rage. How can that be harmony?"

"With the Harmony factor, Sky Flame users can neutralize other Flames by petrifying them completely, along with their source when used correctly," Bianca clarified. "Since Yuji knows nothing about the Dying Will Flames he can't even petrify a pigeon, let alone light a true Sky Flame. But the Flame of Wrath is an entirely different story. It's fueled by anger and has enough destructive power to reduce a target to ash. It's a good thing Yuji was aiming for the sky, or else there'd be nothing left of Kyoto by morning."

The girls knew Yuji had a lot of power, but they had no idea how much. Turn a city to ash? That would probably rank him as one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Can he learn to completely control it?" Misato asked. "Can you teach him?"

"That's why I'm here; to teach Yuji and turn him into a fine mafia boss," the woman declared.

"Oh, that sounds exciting," Junko beamed.

"However, there's the issue of that beast of yours," Bianca pointed at Yuji with narrow eyes, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Yuji groaned to himself, wondering where the hell this girl got her information.

"Yu-kun, can you tell us," Michiru begged, "Please~?"

"Please tell us, Yuji-san," Ruby also begged.

"We won't think badly of you if you tell us," Hana assured.

"But we don't wanna push you," Misato assured.

"I actually wanna know," Riza spoke up, "But only because I don't wanna be left out of anything."

Yuji sighed, "When I was a kid, my dad told me about how we Manakytes can take on a bestial form based on what's in our hearts, or souls, I think. And when I turned twelve, I unlocked my inner self for the first time..."

"And you changed into a beast?" Misato asked.

"Yeah," Yuji nodded, "A pretty big one too, according to my dad."

"You can turn into a real dragon?" Riza exclaimed excitingly, "That is so cool!"

Misato shook her head in amusement, "And I thought your summoning trick was as far as you can go."

"Trust me, Yuji's great-grandmother can do a lot worse," Bianca laughed, "That is one Manakyte you don't wanna see angry!"

Yuji stood up shocked, "My great-grandma's a Manakyte too?"

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention that," Bianca shrugged.

"It kinda makes sense," Misato accepted, "It's in your blood, it had to have started somewhere."

"But how far does it go?" Hana asked. "Does that make all Manakytes related?"

"Not really, Manakytes have their own families just like everyone else," Bianca shrugged. "And some Manakytes are as old as creation."

"Do you...have a picture of her?" Yuji asked.

Bianca fished a photo from inside her jacket and flicked at Yuji as he caught it. What he saw was a woman with long, wavy silver hair, gentle golden eyes and milky white skin. She was tall and her bust matched Aphrodite's as she was dressed in an indigo Victorian dress and a matching wide-brimmed hat.

"Oh my god," Yuji gasped, "She's hot!"

Misato glared, looking jealous, and tugged on his ear, "That's your great-grandma!"

"I know, but look at her," Yuji grunted in pain, "My Gran-Gran is gorgeous! Not many people can say that! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ear in pain, ear in pain, ear in pain!"

Michiru admired, "She looks so beautiful."

Ruby added, "And I like her style. The dress looks good on her."

Hana examined the photograph, "Don't you guys think she looks a bit like someone we know?" she asked. "I mean, if you give her blue eyes and blue...hair...OH MY GOD!"

"What, who does she look like? Yuji blinked.

"Shi...Shi...Shi...Shi...Shiori!"

Yuji looked at the picture again for a moment and blinked, "Huh, fancy that... Wait a second. Bianca, why does Shiori resemble my great-grandma?"

Bianca snapped her fingers, "I knew I forgot something. Shiori Banabara is Katsu and Anastasia's granddaughter."

"If Shiori's Katsu and Anastasia's granddaughter, that means she's Yuji's aunt which means..." Misato began.

"Shinichi and Yuji are cousins!" Michiru finished.

"How...?" Yuji questioned.

"Well, Katsu and Ana's daughter, Saya, rejected her Manakyte heritage and chose to live as a human. Ana wasn't too happy, but Katsu understood. Then she got married and had twins," Bianca explained.

"So my dad and Shiori are brother and sister," Yuji realized.

"That's right, and unfortunately...well, I'm sure you know what happens next," Bianca goaded.

"Zero Reverse," Yuji frowned. He remembered the stories.

"They were separated at the time and Saya died, the Vongola was dealing with a situation and was unable to take care of Shiori while Yusei was stranded in the Satellite," Bianca told, "So he left Shiori in the care of a family he thought he could trust. Of course, you can guess how that turned out."

"I think it's destiny," said Ruby.

"Destiny?" Yuji asked.

"How else could you explain it? Your cousin and his mother show up in the city, then Shinichi meets you and you become friends. You turn out to be a Kamen Rider like him and then he reunited with his mother. It can't be anything else but destiny."

"I'll take it," he shrugged.

"Now I see how you both can get along so well!" Misato understood. "You treat him like a little brother when it turns out he's your cousin. It's amazing."

Junko stood up and clapped, "Now, why don't you all let all this information soak in with a bath? I'm sure you kids could use it. Fortunately, I own a bathhouse that's vacant tonight."

* * *

><p>Michiru stood at the balcony, leaning over the railing when Yuji walked up to stand next to her.<p>

"I guess it happened again, huh?" Yuji questioned. "GIN-SHOCKER ruining our date."

"It was bound to happen, but I also knew you'd save me like always," Michiru smiled.

Yuji caressed her face, happy that she was alright. He'd learnt about her handler, about how he'd murdered Michiru's mother to get Michiru and then abusing her for almost a decade.

Michiru leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Thanks for this Road Trip."

"Well, it was nothing much," he blushed.

Michiru giggled, "There you go again, being all humble. If you hadn't suggested this then I wouldn't have found my grandmother. She was waiting for me, like how Shinichi's mom was waiting for him."

"Well, there's always hope even when it seems hopeless," Yuji said.

Michiru admired the stars. "Hey, do you think Shinichi and the others are staring at the same sky?"

"I dunno, maybe," Yuji answered.

"I've never had time to gaze at the stars like this. It was always about training, missions, and just being an assassin for me, but you've helped us to see there's more to life than what GIN-SHOCKER made us believe." Michiru looped her arms around his neck as he put his hands to her hips. She rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed him softly.

Yuji's eyes widened slightly from the action before he processed his situation. Now it was time for him to react. Yuji met Michiru's kiss with his own as he wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her body from outside forces as these two were in their own world.

Michiru was happy that she met Yuji, thankful for his kindness and warmth. Being smart, strong and handsome was a huge plus.

They broke the kiss to gaze into each other's eyes. Yuji could see Michiru in the moonlight and he couldn't help but smile as she caressed her cheek. "You're adorable."

Michiru blinked, "Me? Adorable?"

"Look at you," he grinned as he played with her cheeks, "You may be a cyborg, but your cuteness is your greatest weapon. My adorable, little Angel."

"Oh, Yuji..."

She sometimes calls him Yuji, she sometimes calls him Yu-kun and sometimes she even calls him Spiky-kun. But in her heart she calls him her Mighty Protector.

"I'm not a perfect individual; people would even think of me as a monster wearing human skin," Yuji explained, "But I can think, I can feel, and I know I'm not human anymore. But I also know that I can think of a life without you or the others now."

Michiru leaned into his chest, "And I can't ever think of a life without you, Yu-kun."

Yuji smiled, hugging her close when he whispered in her ear, "I don't wanna make a promise I can't keep, but I promise I'll always love you, Michiru."

* * *

><p>Yuji sighed contently as he sat in the bath. It'd been a while since he went to an actual bathhouse. He'd have to do this more often.<p>

"We're coming in," he heard Ruby call as the girls entered. He turned and his eyes went wide at the sights that treated his vision.

Before him were Riza in a white bikini, Misato in a red sling bikini, Ruby in a black sling bikini and Michiru was in a yellow bikini.

"Sweet...inferno," Yuji gaped.

"Can I wash your back for you?" they all asked in unison. It was gonna turn into Soap Land.

"Yahoo," Riza cried as she hopped into the giant tub, splashing water everywhere.

"RIZA!" Misato snapped.

The werewolf girl laughed, "What? Afraid of a little water?"

"You just ruined a moment!" Ruby whined.

"What moment?"

Yuji could only laugh as he climbed out and smiled, "Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" the girls chorused.

"Janken," he ordered.

"1...2...3!" they called as Ruby won the hand.

"Yes!" she cheered. She was up first as Yuji took a seat, his broad back to her as she lathered the sponge. She kneeled behind him as she started, scrubbing up and down as she heard growling from his throat. "Yuji-san?"

"This is great," he sighed contently, "No way in hell can this moment get any better."

Ruby smiled and continued, scrubbing in circles as she covered his back. She leaned into his back, her breasts pressing against him as she sighed, "I never imagined myself doing this..."

"I think your chest got bigger after dinner," Yuji chuckled, "Must be something about Junko's cooking."

"Really?" Ruby blushed.

"I believe it's my turn," Hana reminded softly.

Ruby nodded and stepped away, allowing Hana to get behind Yuji as she washed his back with the basin's water. She lathered up some body wash and massaged his shoulders, earning a groan as she worked the tension she felt. She nodded worked her hands through his muscles. She willed her extra arms out and lathered her hands, allowing her to massage both his arms and thighs with the body wash. Hana blushed as she had to move in closer with her breasts pressing into his back. He blushed and leaned back into Hana as they started moaning as the girls watched.

"I think that's enough," Hana blushed as she cleaned Yuji, standing up to move away.

"My turn," Misato purred as she sauntered behind Yuji, smashing her bosom into his back. He froze when he felt her nipples right on him. "Blair got your tongue~?"

"Misato...your..."

"Yes~?" she whispered in his ear, "What's wrong' Darling~?"

"Your tits..." he tried to say.

"I thought this would be easier," she smirked, "Well, easier for me anyway. She had slid the cups to her sides, allowing for her to make pure contact with Yuji's back.

"You're devious," he pointed out.

"Oh, you know it," she smirked as she poured shampoo onto his head. She then dug her fingers into Yuji's hair and started scrubbing, rubbing her tits against his back as Yuji moaned from the contact. Her fingers dug into his scalp with the shampoo as she mangled his soft, thick locks. She took a whiff of his hair and sighed, "You're smelling great now!" She then took a soap bottle and poured some in her hands, lathering up and rubbing into his neck as she messaged him, Yuji moaning in contentment as Misato worked the stress out of him. "Gotta keep this neck nice and clean for me," she chided. She then lifted the water basin over him and poured, washing all suds off his head and neck. "Wonderful," she purred as she held him from behind and bit into the right side of his neck, Yuji moaning in response as he was held still. Misato ground herself on his back as she drained him! Gasping as she released him and turned his head to kiss him. She let go and grinned, "Michiru, you got his front!"

"Yay!" Michiru beamed as she glomped Yuji and straddled him, giggling as she gyrated herself on top of him.

"Michiru...!" Yuji grunted. He was trying not to get it up, thinking of things to distract him.

She lathered up her hands and massaged Yuji's chest, earning sighs and groans from him as Michiru ran her fingers along his fine muscles. "Yu-kun is so strong," she cooed, "And firm..."

Misato sighed, "I think we'll give these two some time to themselves. Come on."

"OK," Hana nodded as she was the first to leave.

"Time to go, Riza-san," Ruby called.

"Sure thing," she obeyed as she hopped out of the tub.

"Hey, we're you all going?" Yuji asked in a panic.

"Bed," Misato smirked, "We're leaving right after breakfast, so we'll leave you in Mchiru's very capable hands. Buh-bye~!"

Yuji sighed, figuring that the girls had se kind of ulterior motive.

"Yuji...?" Michiru called.

"What is it, Michiru?"

She leaned down to match gazes and she blushed. "I want you..." she whispered.

His eyes widened, realizing what she meant. "Really...?"

She nodded, "I wanna do it. Only with Yuji-kun."

Michiru reached behind her neck and pulled her top string, releasing the cups that covered her breasts, making Yuji gulp as he gazed at her chocolaty mounds. She leaned over again and kissed him, the two rubbing against one another as the suds gathered between them. Michiru plunged her tongue into Yuji's mouth, with him reciprocating. Yuji wrapped his arms around Michiru, caressing her back while she caressed his sides. They broke the kiss, still connected by a string of saliva as they panted.

"Wow..." Yuji breathed.

Michiru giggled as she turned around, putting her rear in Yuji's face as she placed a hand n his trunks and felt his erection. "Yuji-kun's banana," she smiled as pulled the waist band down as his dick sprung out. She smiled at the size, stroking his erection with her soapy hands.

"No fair..." he grunted. Yuji then retaliated by palming her rear, making her yelp in surprise.

She looked back and smirked, "Yuji-kun is ecchi!"

"Like you're not," Yuji retorted.

He grinned as he started licking at her bikini bottom while holding her in place. Michiru cleaned Yuji's dick with water as she continued stroking him before licking his head, twirling her tongue around it as the couple 69ed each other. Yuji then pulled her bottom to the left and gazed at her soaked pussy, taking in her scent.

"You smell great," he smiled. He then dove in and started eating her out, lapping at her succulent juices with his tongue.

"Ahh, Yu-kun," Michiru moaned as she took his cock into her mouth, making Yuji moan into her pussy as he started licking her anus.

Michiru continued sucking him off, bobbing on his cock as she sped her motions. She moaned n him as she felt Yuji's fingers sinking into her ass and pumping in and out of her.

"No fair," she moaned, "Yu-kun's in my butt...!"

"All's fair in love, sweetheart," Yuji smirked, "But you're close in getting me to cum...almost..." He continued fingering hear ass and eating her out to make her cum.

Michiru doubled her efforts as she sucked him harder, moaning on his dick and Yuji groaned as he fired into her mouth like a hose. She wasn't far behind as her juices burst from her, with Yuji drinking her nectar as it trickled down his neck.

"You taste fantastic," Yuji smiled. He pulled her bottom off and stroked her shapely rear, Michiru moaning as she gulped his cum down and turned to straddle him.

"I'm ready for you, Yu-kun," Michiru smiled. She looked down his erection as it rested against her stomach. Holding her by the hips, Yuji helped Michiru up as she was positioned over his plump head. She held it in place as Yuji helped her lower herself, his cock sinking into Michiru's pussy. She winced, moaning as his cock sank in and filled her fleshy chasm. "So big..." she winced, "Yu-kun is so warm...!"

"And so are you," Yuji smiled as he held her gently.

Michiru smiled as she started bouncing on Yuji, with the latter thrusting up to keep up. Both parties enjoyed the sensations that coursed through their bodies, Yuji rubbing Michiru's belly to give her further comfort and pleasure.

"Yu-kun," Michiru called, "Your banana is so big! And filling!"

"Glad you approve," Yuji smiled as he continued thrusting, "Good to know I'm not rusty. And you have an amazing pussy, Michiru."

She climbed off of Yuji and walked over to the wall, bending over and wagging her butt to Yuji. "Now I want it here," Michiru smiled, spreading her cheeks apart to show off her anus.

Yuji grinned and got on his knees behind her, palming her ass as he sank his tongue in her puckered hole. Michiru moaned in pleasure as her ass was eaten out. Yuji continued his assault be fingering Michiru's pussy, making the Mantis Cyborg squirm. Licking his lips, Yuji stood behind her and lined his cock at her hole.

"You ready?" Yuji asked.

Michiru smiled and he slowly pushed himself in, making her moan as his cock filled her ass. The two were joined and Yuji leaned into Michiru, sweeping her hair to the side and nuzzling her neck.

"Yu-kun, your banana is so hot," Michiru sighed, "I've never felt anything like it and my butt feels so good..."

"Then I'll try and make you feel better," Yuji whispered.

Palming her breasts, Yuji began thrusting into Michiru's ass as she moaned in ecstasy, her head hung low as she was drooling with a smile on her face. He flexed her fingers in between her breasts, squishing the soft mounds as Michiru's pleasure multiplied.

"Too good..." Michiru moaned, "Yu-kun's banana is so good! My butt is on fire!"

"Gonna cum...Michiru," Yuji grunted.

"You can," she permitted, "Anywhere you want, Yu-kun!"

Yuji pounded into Michiru's backside before holding her close and releasing his essence inside of her. Michiru cried out as she went through another orgasm, leaning back into Yuji's chest as she panted.

"Do you want more?" Yuji whispered.

"Yes," she smiled.

Yuji pulled back and pulled out, cum dripping from Michiru's anus as she was laid down on the floor and Yuji hovered over her. She smiled and moaned as Yuji plunged into her folds again, pumping deep as their ecstasy increased.

"Yuji! I'm cumming," Michiru cried.

"Me too, Michiru," Yuji grunted, "I'll give you everything!" he lifted her by the hips and bottomed out as he fired a stream of his spunk inside her.

"AAAAHHH!" Michiru cried as her womb was filled, with excess spilling out of her pussy.

Yuji leaned in and kissed her, "I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Yuji," Michiru smiled as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>"That's right, I've told him," Bianca answered on the phone. "He knows about his heritage, but I don't think he's come to accept it yet. I've told him of the Flames, and he has the Flame of Wrath. Yes, Wrath, Katsu. GIN-SHOCKER? Please, they're nothing compared to Vongola, you know that. Yeah, he has quite the assortment of lovely ladies. He's turned out to be a real playboy. I'll keep tailing him and teaching him. You've got nothing to worry about, Katsu."<p>

Bianca hung up and Chamille rested on her hand, "Yeah, Chamille, we should get some rest."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji and Michiru share their first time together. Yuji reveals that he can become even stronger, but at the cost of becoming a monster! The nature of his fire powers is also revealed! Keep in mind that the concept of the Dying Will Flame is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and isn't owned by me. Michiru is reunited with her grandmother and happy. However, the nature of Dr. Montesinos has come into light.<strong>


	7. Light VS Darkness!

**Tail 7: Light VS. Darkness! The Path of the Shinobi!**

It was now the middle of September, almost a week since their stop to Kyoto. The group trekked through the forest trail near Mt. Fuji. They'd received a tip in the last town about a secret village nearby.

"Out there is a fortune waiting' to be had! You think I'll let it go, you're mad. You've got another thing comin'!" Riza sang as she walked, "You've got another thing comin'!"

Misato groaned, "Could you stop? I can't hear myself think."

Riza apologized, "Sorry, it's just that song was so awesome and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Judas Priest FTW," Yuji nodded, "But nothing beats Disturbed." He got in front of Misato and smiled, "Watcha thinking about, Blood Angel?"

"I'm just curious about Hana's family," Misato said, "What are they like?"

"You don't know?"

"She never talks about them."

"Well, time to work my magic," Yuji nodded as he cracked his knuckles. He jogged ahead and walked between Michiru and Hana, "Hey there, Hana."

She looked to him, "Yes?"

"I was wondering why my cute spider is so quiet on a nice day like this," he stated, looping his arms around Michiru and Hana's shoulders.

"I'm just...dreading what we might find," she worried.

"Well, I can't say 'I'm sure everything will be fine, but all we can now do is stay on guard and hope nothing comes up and bites us in the ass," Yuji said.

"With our track record and being on GS' most wanted list something always turns up," she sighed.

Michiru pouted, "Don't be so negative, Hana-chan!"

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic."

Yuji hugged them a bit closer, "Hey, come on, let's just enjoy the nature walk for now."

Hana recited a haiku: "The tranquil forest,

Abundant with life and soul,

Natural beauty"

"You're the best when it comes to poetry," Yuji complimented.

"It comes naturally to me. I just get so inspired by everything."

"What did your family do, exactly, Hana-chan?" Ruby asked as she caught up.

"They come from a long line of ninjas," she answered.

Yuji whistled, "Ninjas, huh?"

"Yes, so you can imagine what it would be like...for...oh god," she gasped as she turned ahead to see something atrocious.

They came across their destination...or what remained of it. The village was there, consisting of wooden houses and huts, but was completely deserted. The area was littered with make-shift graves and weapons stabbed into the mounds to acts as tombstones.

"Damn, looks like a Blue-Eyes tore right through here after a bad day," Yuji frowned

Hana fell to her knees, her head hanging low as she shook her head in dismay. "GIN-SHOCKER wiped out my whole clan."

"Not all."

Hana jumped to her feet and called out, "Who's there!"

The voice's owner revealed himself as a tall man with pale skin, short dark-teal hair with two bangs that hung from the corners of his hair line, and beady cobalt eyes. He was dressed in Shinobi garbs with his arms wrapped in bandages.

Next to him was a young woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and with dark blue eyes, as well as being of decent height and well-endowed. She wore a pale-yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the right side and a star printed on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf with a brown thigh-high for her right leg and white boots. She wore grey riveted straps that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left.

"Born in the darkness, to live in the darkness, and to fight in the darkness," the Shinobi sagely stated. "Thus is the life of Shinobi. I am Yamikawa," he introduced, "Ninja of Shadow and Mist. Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"I am Hana Nekozawa," Hana declared.

Yamikawa cocked an eyebrow, "Nekozawa?" His eyes widened with realization and then smiles serenely, "So, you've finally come home, little sister."

"Sister?" she echoed. "You're my brother? What happened here?"

"Not sure, but it's been like this for ten years," he replied. "After I heard you'd gone missing, I went out in search for you but it was like you vanished off the face of this corrupted world. While I was gone, I had heard that our village was attacked by vile demons the likes of which were never seen in history. The others, our comrades, they never stood a chance against their weapons."

Yuji frowned, "I'm willing to bet they were Cyborg Mutants..."

His eyes narrowed, "You know of these demons?"

"We've ran into them a few times."

"Well then, come with us," the shinobi beckoned as the girl followed him.

Yuji looked to the girls and nodded, signaling them to follow.

* * *

><p>The shinobi pair guided them to the main temple, where they all sat and drank tea.<p>

"Ten years..." Hana sighed.

"That's how long you've been gone," Yamikawa nodded, "Our parents died from the waiting and guilt, unable to find you. They perished due to broken hearts..."

"Yet here you are," Yuji added.

"I didn't give up hope, and always kept my dearest sister in my prayers. And now the gods have rewarded me for my patience," he smiled as he gazed at Hana.

"A lot has happened, Aniue," she blushed.

Yamikawa then glares at Yuji, "I can see that."

"So, what are you still doing here, Yamikawa?" Yuji inquired.

"Despite being the only Shinobi left, I couldn't bring myself to let go of the old ways and begin a new life," the shinobi admitted. "I stayed here for the past three years, training for the day when I find those who kidnapped Hana and destroyed this village and make them face divine judgment."

"So, who are you, miss?" Yuji asked of the kunoichi.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, "You see, my village was also attacked ten years ago and Yamikawa took me in as his own daughter."

"Aniue," Hana hesitated, "the people who took me did something to me. I should show you." She looked to Yuji who nodded encouragingly. "Henshin," she called.

Yamikawa watched as she changed into her armor, taking a good long look as he examined her form carefully. "You really have been through a lot," he acknowledged.

Arachnea explained, "The organization turned me into a cyborg. I was known as #07. Now I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."

Yamikawa smirked, "Kamen Rider, huh? I've heard of such warriors in the ancient stories... Didn't think they held true to this day and age. Hehehe." He glances at Yuji, "And what about you, boy?"

Yuji froze as he tried to look away, quickly sweating as he was put on the spot, "Well...I'm..."

"He is the one who I've chosen to be my lover," Arachnea admitted.

Yamikawa went wide as he stood up quickly, "Lover?"

"That is right, and..." She paused. "Do you hear something?"

"I think I do," Yuji nodded with narrow eyes. "We're not alone."

Yamikawa jumped from his seat and chucked some shuriken at the shadows of the temple.

A Cyborg Mutant appeared. It was humanoid looking and colored black and brown with a spider for a head, literally, as its body was suspended by the long spider legs.

"Kihihihihi," Long Legs cackled.

"Ugly little toad..." Yuji frowned.

Yamikawa growled, "You bastard, you dare set foot in this sacred temple?"

"Aniue, let me handle this!" Arachnea pleaded.

"No, you will not be alone, sister," Yamikawa denied as he drew a ninjato. "This fool shall regret setting foot on our land."

Arachnea reached behind her back and drew her dual Spider Kama. She gripped them tightly and charged at Long Legs. However, his legs weren't just for show as he used them to strike back at her. The tips were sharp, armor-piercing.

Arachnea was struck and sent tumbling backwards, "Argh!"

"I got you," Yuji called as he caught her from behind. "Let Yamikawa handle this. I can tell he's good just by looking at 'em. Besides, I can see revenge burning in his eyes."

"No...I remember this Cyborg Mutant," she told him.

"What about him?" he inquired.

Her eyes narrowed hatefully, "When I was 8 years old he would always scare me, mock me for my extra arms. He even hurt Michiru once."

"That bastard!" Riza growled.

Yamikawa heard this and growled, "Your head is mine, demon." He vanished from sight.

Arachnea fired a stream of venom at Long Legs but he dodged to the side. However, the venom touched one of his spider legs and a hissing could be heard. Her venom was corrosive. "Aniue, hit there!"

Long Legs was kicked in the chin by Yamikawa, launching the Cyborg Mutant into the air as the shinobi got behind him and slashed with his ninjato, cutting off the beast's legs and double-kicking him do the ground as Yamikawa kicked off a support beam to launch himself onto the floor. He got on one knee and grinned as he pulled his hands. Long Legs was ensnared in strong wires.

"You're trapped in my **Web of Deception**, demon," Yamikawa grinned. "Sister, finish it!"

Arachnea spread her arms to her side, gripping her Spider Kama. Her Spark Core glowed and energy began to transfer, sparking like electrical bolts which encircled the blades of her Spider Kama. **"Tarantula...BLITZ!"** It all happened so fast and in a flash. She just disappeared for a second and reappeared the next. "Disappear...into the darkness," she said coldly.

Glowing lines appeared all over Long Legs before he collapsed into multiple pieces.

Yamikawa sheathed his sword, walking over to Arachnea and smiled approvingly, "Well done, Hana. Though your training here was brief, you've grown into a fine kunoichi and woman."

Arachnea's armor turned into spider webs which fell off her body. "I just wish this power hadn't been made by the devil," she frowned sadly.

"That just gives you the opportunity to use it against those who've wronged you," Yamikawa added. "I too will be fighting this organization from the shadows. I owe it to our family and comrades."

Hana looked thoughtful for a minute before asking, "Aniue, can you show me what Chichiue and Hahaue looked like?"

He dug into his haori and showed her a picture. Hana stared at the picture of her parents. How beautiful her mother looked and how strong her father appeared.

"You look just like her," he smiled warmly. He turned to Yuji, "As for you, I sense you're a Duelist, right?"

"Yeah, I am," the boy nodded.

"We'll have a game next time we meet," Yamikawa declared. "And you better look after my baby sister, or else your head's mine."

Yuji grins, "Deal."

"Aniue, take care of yourself," Hana said.

Yamikawa took Hana into a hug as he held her close. "We will meet again, sister," he swore.

"Yes, we will, Aniue," she smiled.

* * *

><p>As the group left, Hana mused, "I still have family here."<p>

She visited the graves of her clansmen, as well as her parents, and paid her respects. She also got a Kunoichi outfit as well.

Yuji was grinning like a know-it-all, "Told ya so. And we got ourselves a new ally against GS. Yamikawa's even gonna be fighting the bastards undercover!"

"I hope he survives," Hana worried.

"You kidding me?-! Did you see how quick he was PWNing that loser before you finished him off? I can tell you, that guy has a long life ahead of him."

"That's what worries me," she retorted. "What if he gets captured and turned into a cyborg like me?"

"GIN-SHOCKER is always looking for powerful specimens," Misato added.

"Doubtful," Yuji scoffed. "If what I heard about ninjas is true, GS won't know what hit'em. How else do you explain him surviving so long? For a guy that looked to be in his 20s, dude's got experience up the ass and then some."

"Appreciate the confidence, kid," Yamikawa thanked as he and Tsubaki stood on a tree branch.

"See?-! Ninja! Need I say more?-!" Yuji exclaimed in surprise.

Yamikawa smirked, "And just so we're clear, I'm 38!"

Hana was silent for a moment before turning to her lover, "Yuji, I've changed my mind."

"What's up?" he asked.

She turned to look up at her brother and requested, "Aniue, train me!"

The shinobi blinked, "What, now?"

"I need to know more of our clan's legacy and history. I wish to become stronger. Make me a true kunoichi!" she pleaded.

"You sure?" Misato asked worriedly.

Ruby frowned sadly, "What about our trip?"

Hana went over to Yuji and kissed him. "I'm staying with Aniue," she stated, "We have a lot of catching up to do. Don't worry. We will meet again."

Yuji flashed a grinning smile, "Well in that case, we're stayin' too!"

Michiru hugged Hana and beamed, "Yeah, we're a family, Hana-chan!"

"And family does stick together," Ruby smiled.

"I'm not as sappy as these two, but you know I've always got your back," Misato smirked.

"Well, it looks like I have some new students," Yamikawa chuckled.

Yuji placed his forehead against Hana's. "What kind of man would I be if I left my girl behind?"

"Yuji..." she teared up before hugging him.

* * *

><p>Hana had put on a mesh bodysuit which was styled like a leotard, leaving her legs bare. She then put on the sleeveless ninja top, secured with a sash and a pair of shorts, along with some shin-guards and forearm guards, as well as fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. She also put on a pair of sandals and a forehead protector. The color of the uniform was black with red trim and a spider-web pattern on the back with a spider in the center.<p>

Hana blushed as she stood before Yuji to watch. "How...do I look?"

Yuji looked down, then back up at her, "I think my balls just dropped."

"Very funny," she remarked dryly, "I'm not really attractive."

"Come on, baby, don't berate yourself," he scolded gently, "You're gorgeous right now. But then again, you always are."

"You're such a flatterer," Hana blushed.

"Is that bad?"

He got his answer when Hana embraced him, "No, it's just that you're the only one to compliment me the way you do. It's taking some getting used to..."

Yuji held her close, stroking her back, "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"You should get changed too," Hana sighed into his chests, enjoying his warmth, "I'd like you to participate in the training with me."

"Sure, sounds like fun," he smiled. "I better go check up on the other girls right now. Wait for me?"

"Sure. I'll be in the dojo."

* * *

><p>Michiru, Ruby, Riza and Misato were running laps through the forest for leg training. Three of the girls were doing better than one, however...<p>

"Wow, you're really out of shape," Misato pointed out, "We only ran like 500 feet."

"My legs...are killing me..." Ruby panted. She had never really done much exercise growing up, despite being healthy.

Yuji slapped her ass from out of nowhere, making her yelp and jump as he carried her bridal style. "Once we're done, I'll give you a nice, long rubdown on your legs," Yuji smiled, "How's that?"

"That sounds nice," Ruby smiled.

"You all seem really close," Tsubaki smiled as she approached the other three.

"I'm actually sorta new," Riza corrected, "But I got nothing for Fudo."

"Not right now," Michiru giggled.

Riza frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You may not be interested in him now," Misato smirked, "But pretty soon, you're going to want him...all over you," she whispered in Riza's ear.

Riza blushed fiercely as she started walking away.

"Total tsundere," Michiru giggled.

"Got that right," Misato nodded before looking to Tsubaki, "So, what's the deal with you and Yamikawa?"

"Oh, Yamikawa took me in 10 years ago," Tsubaki smiled, "After GIN-SHOCKER attacked our villages, Yamikawa kinda adopted me and has been like a father to me."

"Sounds like us and Yuji," Misato smiled warmly.

"Yeah, Yu-kun took us in too," Michiru beamed.

"He must be a great person," Tsubaki smiled.

* * *

><p>Yuji returned to spar with Hana in the dojo. Hana had been warming her up for this and was ready to show Yuji that she was strong. She would take it easy on him but she would not make it easy for him.<p>

Yuji and Hana circled each other in the dojo, waiting to make a move as they watched each other carefully.

"You think you can handle me, Yuji?" Hana challenged.

"Won't know till I try," Yuji answered, "I was kinda unfair for holding back when we first met."

"Also stupid since we were trying to kill you," she retorted, "But I'm glad we didn't."

"I'm glad too."

Hana recited, "You are a dragon,

Facing Against a Spider,

You might end up trapped."

"Well, at least you might be the first to get me!" He opened by flinging shuriken.

Hana drew her kunai, batting the shuriken away before spinning on her heel to hit Yuji in the chest with the heel of her other foot. He ducked to the side and swung his feet to capture her own, twisting his body as a fulcrum.

Hana fired a webline at the ceiling, pulling her up before she could fall and sticking onto the ceiling by her feet, looking down at Yuji. She smiled at him.

"Now that's cheating!" he pointed

"I'm a ninja, Yuji," Hana retorted, "It's in the job description."

"Maybe we should take this outside then," he suggested, "I can't exactly blast you and burn the place down now, can I?"

Hana smiles ad jumps off the ceiling to the door, looking back at him, "Catch me if you can, Liger." She tossed a smoke bomb, blinding Yuji before darting off. Once the smoke cleared, Yuji saw she was gone but that could only mean one thing.

The chase was on.

"I love it when they run," Yuji grinned before blinking, "...That sounded weird just now."

Yuji jumped out of the dojo and ran into the forest at a moderate speed so he wouldn't pass out. He kept his ears tuned for anything that would give Hana's position away. But she was better at the stealth game then he was, so she had home advantage.

He stood in the middle of the forest, waiting for Hana to make her move and then he sidestepped as she struck from behind. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, her back pressing against his chest as he hooked his arms around her waist and neck.

Hana whispered into his ear, "Is that a kunai in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Well, I can't exactly lie..." he blushed.

Hana showed off her flexibility by raising up her leg and hitting Yuji's face with her toes. He recoiled and she turned, jumping away from him.

Yuji groaned as he rubbed his nose, "Shit..."

"10 years worth of training Yuji," Hana lectured, "Don't think that restraining me will work. Now, come with me." She fired a web-line, wrapping it around his ankle and tugged. He falls on his back and she fired another web-line up into the trees and pulled him up with her.

Yuji was unwillingly dragged upwards, hitting branches and finally he was dropped on a soft yet sticking surface. He looked around, realizing he was in a giant web, "What...?"

Hana stepped onto the web and strode over to Yuji to straddle him. "Welcome to my parlor..." she cooed as she caressed his face.

He chuckled innocently, "I surrender..."

Hana nuzzled his neck, "Michiru shares everything with me and believe me, she was very vivid when she described to me the night you spent in Kyoto together, mating."

Yuji sweat-dropped, "She told you that, huh...?"

"She called it the best banana she ever had."

Yuji blushed embarrassingly, "Really...?"

"Show me," she demanded.

"Um...kinda stuck," Yuji tried to shrug.

Hana licked her lips, "Well, guess I have to do all the work then." She started to unbuckle his belt before unzipping him. His member sprang out of its confines. "She wasn't kidding…"

"Never really did this on a giant web before..." Yuji remarked.

"First time for everything," she supported, "Well, it looks like I get to have my way with you and you just lie down and take it."

"I'm all yours then," he accepted.

Hana smiled and undid her sash before pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside, showing off her breasts under her mesh bodysuit. She then pulled down her shorts to reveal her wearing nothing underneath the mesh bodysuit. No underwear, just the mesh.

"Going commando, huh," Yuji smirked, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were planning this, Hana."

"Maybe," she smiled. Hana sat on his erect dick, grinding herself on his shaft as Yuji felt her pussy under the mesh. Seeing him grunt made Hana smirk as she enjoyed teasing Yuji.

"You're mean..." Yuji grunted.

"Then make me feel good as well," Hana ordered as she 69ed him, putting her crotch in his face. "Now pleasure me."

Yuji obeyed and licked her pussy, lapping at her folds with his tongue and making Hana moan. She responded by stroking Yuji, licking around his shaft and sucking on his head before engulfing him. Yuji gasped as he felt the warmth of Hana's mouth, her saliva wetting his dick and he couldn't he move. She caressed his sack in her hands, rolling his balls in her fingers.

"God, Hana..." Yuji grunted.

She released him and continued to stroke his member, "Gonna cum?" He nodded. "Then I think you've had enough." She turned over and straddled him again. She pulled on the mesh against her crotch and tore it open, holding Yuji's cock as she hovered over him. "Ready?"

"Always," he nodded.

She lowered herself, gaping as Yuji's cock sank into her moist hole as it filled her.

"Oh, god," Hana moaned, "It's so big...! How the hell are you so big, Yuji?"

"Healthy diet?" Yuji chuckled. "And speaking of, you're really tight...!"

Hana smirked as she started bouncing on Yuji, the web bouncing with them as they were high in the trees, 'mating' in the wilderness as their grunts and moans filled the air while Yuji's dick filled Hana's fleshy chasm.

"Michiru was right," Hana sighed, "So thick, and hot..." She bounced faster and ground herself on him.

"Hana...gonna cum," Yuji grunted.

"I want it," she panted, "I want all of you inside me... Aahhh!" she cried as she came, followed by Yuji shooting his hot seed. "Haah... Yuji's cum, it's so hot... And you filled my womb in one shot."

"Wow, Hana," Yuji panted, "You're really something else..."

Hana bent over to hug Yuji, with his softening erection still in her, "It was great, Yuji. I've never felt such pleasure like I did now. Can we...do it again later?"

"Stamina, huh?"

"It helps," she shrugged.

He leaned up to kiss her, "Whenever you want, Hana."

* * *

><p>After getting out of the web, Yuji escorted Hana to a gravesite. It was a special one with intimate meaning to Hana because it was inscribed with the names of Hana's parents.<p>

"Here they are," she sighed.

"I wonder if they're watching over us right now," Yuji mused.

Hana kneeled and placed a bouquet of flowers before the tombstone. "It's good to see you again, Hahaue, Chichiue. I want to let you know that I'm fine now and healthy. This is my lover, Yuji Fudo."

Yuji kneeled next to Hana and bowed, "I really wish I was able to meet you two. Hana is wonderful girl and I've made it my business to take care of her."

"He's the reason I'm here," Hana smiled softly, "If it weren't for him, I don't think I would be here right now. I am grateful to him." Yuji looked to her and smiled. Hana then drew her ninjato and vowed, "By the blade of this ninjato and code of the ninja, I swear a vendetta on GIN-SHOCKER and I will avenge you all." She cut open her hand as her blood stained the soil. "I spill my own blood to prove my resolve to my ancestors and to my clan. You will be avenged," she swore. She then gasped when Yuji did the same and cut his own hand and took her wounded hand, their blood mixing together as it dripped into the soil. "What are you doing...?"

"Making the same vow," Yuji declared, "GIN-SHOCKER defiled your bodies and ruined my cousin's life. I won't let them get away with that, Hana. I refuse to let them get off easy. I swear that I will burn GIN-SHOCKER until nothing's left, Hana." He hugged her close, "You have my word."

"Oh, Yuji..." Hana started to cry as she cried into Yuji's shoulder.

* * *

><p>There was a natural hot spring near the village where shinobi could relax after a hard day of training. The natural heated water and minerals were said to be good for the body. Yuji sighed as he lowered himself into the hot spring. His body became relaxed the second he settled in, the tension in his body disappearing.<p>

"Damn, this rocks! Nothing like sitting in a natural tub of hot water to take away the aches and pains of the day," Yuji sighed.

"Yuji."

He turned to see Hana in a towel approaching the hot spring. "Hey, there's my little kunoichi! Wanna come in?"

"Sure," she nodded. She dropped the towel as Yuji gazed her natural form that was enhanced by the hot steam.

"Damn... You're hot," he grinned.

Hana blushed, "Am I?"

"Would I lie?"

"Never," she denied.

He moves over as she walks into the water, sighing from the comfortable heat.

"This is nice~" Hana sighed.

Yuji hooks and arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, it is. Can't help but feel bad for the others probably feeling jealous if they're watching."

"Knowing them, they are watching. Oh, nothing's better than the feeling of heated natural spring water on tired muscle," Hana sighed, "Speaking of muscle..." She reached down... "It's still hard, isn't it?" She stroked the underside of his member, "I guess you Manakytes can still go on after a while, huh?"

"Well, seeing my dad fuck so many girls back in the day pretty much proves your theory," Yuji sighed.

"I bet those girls were really happy," Hana joked.

"Old recordings," he added, "I even had to watch my parents have sex."

"Did it turn you on?" she smirked.

"Truth?"

"Nah, I'll settle for the mystery. In the meantime..." Hana turned and faced Yuji, rubbing her nose against his before pressing her lips against his in a kiss. His arms encircled hers as they continued to kiss passionately. The water was getting warmer due to Yuji's body heat and Hana was still stroking him. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, "Do you know how long I can hold my breath?"

Yuji gulped, "Uh...no."

Hana smiled as shake looked down, "Well, time for you to find out." She sunk into the water and Yuji stiffened as he felt a pair of warm lips encircling the head of his cock.

"Dear god," Yuji moaned, holding onto the rim of the hot spring for leverage. "Hana...!"

The Tarantula Cyborg was submerged as she blew Yuji, sucking his dick and she could feel his body heat rising, specifically emanating from his penis. It was coming off directly from him and she continued the underwater blow job.

"Hana," Yuji moans out as he held her head gently as he thrust into her mouth. Michiru may be better with blow jobs, but Hana was no slouch and she was doing very well. "Hana, I'm gonna cum...!" And he kept her pinned on his cock as he blew his load.

Hana's eyes were closed as she savored the taste of Yuji's cum. It was incredibly thick, lightly spicy and strong in volume. She held Yuji's thighs as she gulped his spunk down before rising to the surface to gasp for air.

"You really came a lot," Hana praised, "And you're still hard!"

"I do my best," Yuji panted.

He beckoned her with a finger and Hana obeyed, the two making out before she turned away and bent over for him. Grasping her hips and hugging close, Yuji lined up behind Hana and slid his way into her waiting pussy. Hana moaned as she was instantly filled, her back arching and her head thrown back in pleasure. She leaned back and met Yuji's chest as they made out, Yuji thrusting as he rocked back and forth in Hana's tight pussy. She was in bliss as she mated with Yuji.

"Amazing," she panted, "Your cock is amazing, Yuji! The best I've ever had!"

"You pussy is so soft, Hana," Yuji sighed as he strengthened his thrusts, ramming into Hana as the water around the splashed about. "Do you want my cum?"

"I want it," Hana drooled, "I want your thick cum to flood my tight pussy! But...what if I get pregnant?"

"We don't have to worry about that for now," Yuji whispered in her ear. "And I don't think I can stop myself...! I need to cum inside you!"

"Then do it," Hana encouraged, "Fuck and fill my pussy to the brim!"

Yuji slammed into Hana as he filled her like a bucket, Hana turning to make out with Yuji as they enjoyed the quiet night.

* * *

><p>After drying off, Hana used her webbing to form a hammock. Looking to Yuji, who smiled, he climbed onto the hammock. It may seem flimsy but Hana's webbing was strong. She then climbed on, resting on top of him as they swung gently from side to side as they watched the starry night sky. The two enjoyed their company before drifting merrily to sleep.<p>

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Hana is reunited with her brother, Yamikawa. Yuji grows closer with the girls one by one. Yamikawa's a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Also, Tsubaki is from Soul Eater.<strong>


	8. The Surging Torrent!

**Tail 8: The Surging Torrent!**

A beach ball bounced off Yuji's head and the Manakyte removed his sunglasses as he looked at the girls. They had decided to take a little trip to Okinawa via ferry. It could be compared to America's Hawaii due to the tropical atmosphere. It was a nice little vacation before continuing their road trip.

Michiru had been reunited with her grandmother but was saddened because they had to part again. Then they found Hana's brother and what remained of the ninja village she'd grown up in. The next stop for their trip would be Neo Domino City, Yuji's birth place and hometown.

It's been a week since meeting Yamikawa, and now was a time to take a load off. Or rather... Yuji would like to, but he had business with Bianca. He could let the girls relax and have fun, but he needed information from the hitman.

The girls were enjoying a game of beach volleyball in their bikinis and Yuji did appreciate the view. Even Blair was having fun in her human form.

"Come play with us, Yu-kun," Michiru beamed.

"Wish I could, Michiru," Yuji said as he kissed her forehead, "But I've got business with Bianca right now, if I can find her..."

Misato looked around, clad in her own bikini, "Speaking of Bianca, where is she? She seems to be a habit of popping out of nowhere."

"You called?" she chimed as she sat in a reclining deck chair, under an umbrella and in a white and blue one-piece. "I'm sure you called, right, Yuji?"

"Bianca, I need your help," Yuji spoke earnestly, "Teach me about the Flames; about my Flames."

She lowered her sunglasses and smirked, "I'm sure you have something else to say."

He nodded, "I wanna know about my bloodline; the Vongola."

She smiled subtly, "Excellent, then let's get started. Meet me up on that cliff soon," she directed, jabbing her thumb to a high cliff in the distance."

Yuji looked at the cliff then back where Bianca sat only to see her gone. "How does she do that? Anyway, I'll be training for the day, so you girls can go ahead and relax."

"You sure?" Riza asked with little confidence.

"I'll be fine," he nodded. He looked to the ocean and shivered visibly before walking off to the path for the cliff.

* * *

><p>Yuji met up with Bianca on the cliff while the woman was feeding Chamille. She held bugs in her hand and the chameleon shot her tongue at them devouring them in one gulp.<p>

"So, I guess I should start fro the very beginning," Bianca smirked, "the history of the Vongolas and the Flames."

"How far does it go back?" Yuji asked as he sat on a rock across from Bianca.

"Officially, since the founding of Vongola," she answered, "It was first founded by a young man named Giotto and his friends, G and Cozart Simon, the founder of the Simon Family. The original Vongola was a band of vigilantes who protected the oppressed communities of Italy. As time went on, the Vongola grew in members and power, ruling the world from the shadows today. After the tenth Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada came to power, he did his best to maintain the ideals of Primo and worked only to protect the weak and oppressed people he came into contact with. Anyone and everyone was welcomed into the Family and this has continued even up to today, as your grandfather is the current Boss."

"So, the Vongola gained territory, connections and power through helping people and forming alliances," Yuji concluded. "How do theframes factor in all this?"

"First off, each generation of Vongola bosses have been born with the power of the Sky Flame," Bianca continued, "It's become something of a requirement for heirs and they're all different. The Sky Flame is incredibly rare and very delicate. The fact that you possess this Flame is a factor in your qualification."

Yuji looked at his hand, "And what about this Flame of Wrath...?"

"It's been considered a sub-type of Sky Flame and is one of the rarest Flames documented. If you manage to control that Flame, it can be a very useful weapon in your arsenal." Bianca pulled out a ring from her pocket and tossed it to Yuji. The stone in the ring was violet in color. "The Dying Will Flame is manifested by bringing forth your resolve to the surface."

Yuji stared at the ring, "My resolve?"

"What drives you," Bianca clarified, "Your going to think about what drives you and use that ring to harness your Dying Will Flame."

Yuji put n the ring and closed his eyes, concentrating and what drove him in this life. Hismanifested took the forms of the girls, Shinichi and his family, but...

"Nothing's happening," he frowned.

"That's because I gave you a Cloud Ring," Bianca chuckled, "The fact that the ring isn't igniting proves that you don't have the Cloud Flame. Remember, there are seven main Dying Will Flames of the Sky and they each correspond to weather conditions."

"Rain, storm, cloud, mist, lightning, sun and sky," Yuji recalled, "So each flame needs to match a particular ring."

Bianca smiled and tossed hm a ring with an orange stone, "You're understanding it." Yuji concentrated again and closed is eyes, before the stone was engulfed with an orange flame. "Quicker than expected," she acknowledged. She held out a hand and Chamille transformed into herr handgun, "Let the training begin!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hana, what are you doing there?" Riza asked as Hana was sitting on the sand, meditating.<p>

"Meditating," Hana answered

"Come on, play some beach volleyball!"

"No, because I'm busy..." she declined.

"Sitting on your ass," Riza finished.

"Thinking," Hana corrected.

"OK, fine." She sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about? It's about Yuji, isn't it?"

Hana refused to comment and tried to concentrate.

"I'm curious. How did you all meet him?" Riza asked. "I mean I know he took you all in but what about before?"

Hana cracked and eye open, "If I told you, would you leave me in peace?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled as she had her fingers crossed.

Hana sighed, "We were assassins and we were sent to kill him."

"No, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," she nodded.

"Even Ruby?"

"Ruby's story is her own, but I'm serious when I said that Michiru, Misato and I were sent to kill Yuji," Hana assured.

Riza asked, "What changed?"

"Despite our intent, which was because we were following orders, he was still kind to us," Hana recalled, "It has been a long time since anyone has been kind to us like that. Something happened."

"You fell for him and gave up the assassination thing," Riza concluded.

"Yes, and our former bosses now want our heads," Hana frowned.

"That sucks," she frowned.

"But if I were to choose between going back to GIN-SHOCKER or staying with Yuji I'd rather pick the latter."

"Yeah, Yu-kun's great and an amazing lover!" Michiru chimed in.

"I wouldn't know that," Riza shrugged.

"Hey, what do you think he's doing now?"

"I hope he's alright..." Ruby worried.

* * *

><p>Yuji panted, covered in sweat and dirt as Bianca stood across from him, with no sign of fatigue. She pulled the trigger, firing a bullet that was covered in a purple aura as it split into a grid-like scatter of bullets. Yuji retaliated by breathing fire to cover the area of the attack. <em>'Propagation,'<em> Yuji thought, _'The property of the Cloud Flame which promotes multiplication.'_ Bianca fired another, covered in a yellow, shining flame as it moved at an unnatural speed, with Yuji dodging by a hair? _'The Sun's Activation property, enhances a certain activity..._' Bianca then had Chamille turn into a knife stick as it surged with green electricity. She dashed ahead as she swung, Yuji blocking with his flaming fists. _'This Hardening factor of Lightning's pretty intense...'_

Bianca smirked as she palmed Yuji in the chest, jumping back as Chamille turned into a sniper rifle. **"Tempesta Prova!"** she pulled the trigger and fired a blast of red flames at Yuji.

He opened his mouth, drawing the attack to his mouth as he sucked the flames in. He belched and sighed, "Thanks for the meal!"

"Not bad," Bianca complimented, "Now then, I think you should go have fun now."

"Alright," Yuji obeyed as he went down the path.

Bianca watched as he left, turning to the cliff as she mused, "Jumping down the cliff would be easier."

* * *

><p>Yuji returned to the beach as he was glomped by Ruby holding a bottle of sun tan lotion. "Mind taking care of my back?"<p>

"Why not," he gave in as he took the bottle. Guided to a beach towel, Ruby got down and released the strings of her top. She laid down on her front and closed her eyes.

Yuji squeezed out some lotion and applied it to Ruby's back, the witch hissing from the startling cold as she relaxed. His fingers dug into the skin of her back as she was thoroughly massaged by Yuji, with Ruby moaning as the tension was smoothed out by his strng hands.

"That feels nice," Ruby sighed, arching her back slightly, "Right there...!"

"Someone's enjoying herself," Yuji mused as he continued.

"But, your hands feel so good, Yuji-san," she defended. "Lower, please..."

Yuji moved his hands lower down her back, twisting his thumbs into Ruby's back as he heard her sighs of content. He got lower and grinned as he decided to grab her ass.

"Eep!" Ruby squealed as she looked back blushing hard, "Yuji-san...! How naughty of you!"

"Couldn't resist," Yuji chuckled. He dug his fingers in, squeezing Ruby's cheeks as he heard her moans of pleasure.

"Hey, save some for us," Misato called as she approached.

"Me next!" Michiru chirped as she leaned onto Yuji's back.

"Alright," Yuji smiled as he untied Michiru's top. Applying lotion, uji began massaging Michiru, hearing her mewl in pleasure as he dug his fingers into her tantalizing tanned skin.

"So good~" Michiru giggled before moaning in delight.

"Having fun?" Yuji asked as he started massaging her soft buns.

"Yeah~~" Michiru sighed dreamily.

Yuji looked to Hana, "Hey, Hana, want a rub down?"

The goth blushed, "I suppose it's OK, since it's you." She got on her stomach and untied her laces and Yuji sat beside her, pouring some oil on Hana's back. And he worked his fingers not Hana's skin, making her moan as her tension was smoothed out. "Oh, god... Yuji's hands are so strong!" Hana yelped as Yuji applied pressure into her shoulders. "Oh, your hands are divine~" she moaned.

"Next," Misato smirked as she stood up and untied her top, letting her bust breathe as they were in full view.

Yuji looked and gaped, blood bursting from his nose as he tried to hold it in, "Misato!"

She tackled Yuji, smashing her breasts into his chest as she started pouring oil on their bodies, "Now its your turn to get a rub down. Michiru, Hana, Ruby, restrain him."

"Right!" the girls obeyed as they restrained Yuji, Ruby holding his legs and Hana and Michiru holding down an arm each.

"We gotcha, Yu-kun!" Michiru giggled.

"You cannot escape," Hana smirke

"And we will make you feel good, Yuji-san," Ruby drooled.

Misato grinned as she poured oil on Yuji's chest and her own, smothering her breasts in the oil as she enjoyed Yuji watching. "We're gong o have our way with you, Darling," she purred. Misato leaned down on Yuji and starting grinding on him, their oily chests rubbing together. "Squirm for me, Yuji," Misato smirked, "I'm sure you like this~."

"I never said that..." Yuji tried to argue.

"But the body never lies," she giggled. She looked to each of the girls, "Time to give our boy the pleasure he deserves."

Ruby nodded and released Yuji's legs, coming around as she sat on his face. "Yuji-san, I'm sure you want this," she blushed as she presented herself, her snatch dripping with anticipation as she spread open for him. "This is all for you," Ruby smiled. Yuji had no other choice but to accept, licking at Ruby's pussy as she moaned from feeling his tongue. "Oh my," she gasped, "Yuji-san's tongue...!"

Hana lifted herself and released the ties of her bottom,mexposing her special place as she sat on Yuji's hand. "I want your fingers, Yuji," she blushed. Yuji silently complied and started squirming his fingers, slipping them into Hana's pussy as she started grinding on his hand.

"Me too, me too," Michiru beamed as she stripped and slipped the fingers of Yuji's other hand into her waiting pussy, moaning as she felt his fingers wriggle inside her.

Misato looked down and smirked, spotting the bulge in his trunks as she pulled out his erection. "Looks like your enjoying this," she purred as she started stroking him.

Blair soon joined the party as she stripped completely. "I'm in too!" she beamed, covering her body in orubbing rubbing herself on Yuji's torso.

"Oh, great..." Riza grimaced as she tried to ignore what was going on.

"You can keep yourself occupied with that," Bianca said as she pointed to a jet ski.

"Perfect," the Werewolf grinned as she ran for the vehicle.

Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying themselves as Yuji ate out Ruby, fingered Hana and Michiru, was rubbed by Blair and blown by Misato. Moans filled the air as these girls used the Fire Manakyte for their pleasure. Blair and Misato were giving Yuji a double blow job, slurping and sucking his pulsing meat and making out at the same time. While Blair and Misato didn't get Lang that much, they were too busy enjoying themselves. Ruby, Hana and Michiru were making out together as welawhile Yuji pleasured the girls from below.

"Hana-chan, gonna cum," Michiru moaned.

"Me too, Michiru..." Hana moaned as she groped herself.

"Yuji-san's tongue...so warm!" Ruby sighed as she started drooling.

The three girls cried out in delight as they all came, Yuji drinking Ruby's fluids as his hands were soaked by Hana and Michiru.

"And now the fun begins," Misato smirked as she straddled Yuji, impaling herself on Yuji's lubed erection. "Oh, yeah," she moaned, "I've been waiting for this~." She started bouncing on Yuji's pelvis, moaning as Blair was suckling on her nipples.

"Look at Misato-chan go," Michiru giggled.

"Oh, yes! Oh, god, yes!" Misato cried as she bounced on Yuji. "This is great! Such a strong dick! I think I'll get addicted to this!"

"Misato..." Yuji called as he was still under Ruby, "Gonna cum...!"

"Do it," Misato encouraged, "Shoot it all inside me!" She slammed down and came, clamping down on Yuji as he too climaxed and firing his spunk into Misato's womb. "Oh, yeah... That's the stuff," Misato sighed. She then smirked, "Not bad, Darling, filling me in one shot..." She rose from Yuji's pelvis and held her crotch to keep Yuji's cum from spilling out. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Michiru beamed as she straddled him, reverse cowgirl. The girls removed themselves to give michirunand Yuji some space as they watched Michiru riding Yuji, the boy holding her hips as he thrust into her. "Yu-kun...Yu-kun's bana is bigger than before," Michiru panted as the heat in her rose.

Yuji thrust harder into his lover as his scales took form, covering his body and even his erection growing stronger as he changed. "I cannot believe I haven't done this earlier," Yuji grunted as he drove himself into Michiru.

"Yu-kun! Yu-kun! You're hitting my womb! And it feels so good~! I think I'm going crazy," Michiru cried. Her tongue hung out and she was drooling as she started losing her wits. She leaned back into Yuji's chest as he groped her, squeezing her tits furiously as pounded into her. "Harder! Harder, Yuji! Paint my insides white~!" She squealed as she climaxed, splashing Yuji's crotch as his cock spazzed and flooded Michiru's womb. "So full... My belly feels so full now," Michiru smiled. She kissed Yuji as she climbed off. "Your turn, Hana-chan," she beamed.

Hana straddled Yuji leaning forward to kiss him, "This is our third time."

"Yup," Yuji agreed as he held Hana's hips and pulled her down, sinking his cock into the Tarantula Cyborg's sopping pussy. He began thrusting in, holding Hana by her firm butt cheeks as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh, god, so much bigger than before," Hana moaned.

"You ready for me," Yuji grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Please, cum for me," Hana panted, "Fill me with your cum!" She cried out as she climaxed and was filled to the brim. "You're still hard," Hana smirked.

"You know it," he grinned. As Hana climbed off him, Yuji beckoned Blair with a finger.

Blair grinned and skipped over to him, turning around and getting on all fours as she presented her backside. "Time to pet this kitty, Yuji," she smirked.

Yuji got on his knees and lined himself up with Blair, plunging into Blair's cunt with the magical cat mewling in pleasure. Holding here in place by the hips, Yuji started ramming into Blair at full force, rocking back and forth as skin slapped against skin.

"YES! YES, YUJI!" Blair cried, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME, YUJI!"

Meanwhile, Hana and Michiru were making out as they fingered each other as well.

"Yuji's instincts must be getting stronger," Hana panted as she observed Blair beeing ravaged.

"Look at Yu-kun go," Michiru giggled.

"Is my kitty in heat?" Yuji whispered.

"Yes! I'm in heat, but I want to be hotter," Blair moaned, "I'm cumming, Yuji!" He pounded into the magic cat, Blair drooling and loosing her wits before having a rockiof orgasm. "MASTER!" she cried as she was filled with Yuji's hot spunk, collapsing under him as his cum spilled out of her.

"Next," Yuji grinned roguishly as he eyed Ruby. He strode over and grabbed her, pinning her down with his scaly body and his erection pressing against her stomach. "I'm sure this is your first," he whispered.

"It is," she blushed, "And I'm giving myself to you, Yuji."

Yuji smiled, spreading Ruby's legs as he speared his way in with Ruby crying out as her virginity was taken. Letting Ruby ride out the pain, Yuji sat still, licking at her tears and making her giggle. Ruby nodded and Yuji started moving, rocking into Ruby as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, this is amazing," Ruby panted, moaning as Yuji suckled and groped her breasts and driving himself into the Witch as their union continued. She looked up and saw Misato, kneeling over her with pussy in the Witch's face.

"Want some?" Misato teased as she sat on Ruby's face, moaning as the Witch started eating her out.

Michiru and Hana flanked Yuji's sides as they started making out with him, with Blair pressing against his back. The four girls made out with Yuji as the Manakyte pounded into Ruby while she lapped at the cum flowing from Misato.

"Yuji, my master, I'm cumming!" Ruby moaned. She cried out as Yuji slammed into her and flooded her womb. "Amazing~!" Ruby moaned.

The girls all sat next to each other, lying in the sand as they panted from their activity. Yuji wasn't done, however, as he pulled out of Ruby and jerked himself as he blasted his hot spunk all over the girls.

"My, I didn't know you were into this," Misato smirked.

Michiru sat up and pulled Yuji to her, sucking on his "banana" to clean him.

"Thought I'd make it a little interesting," Yuji chuckled as he stroked Michiru's head.

* * *

><p>After getting some scuba gear, the girls put on the wetsuits. They were black and tight, showing off their curves. Blair elected to stay on land to sunbathe which left Yuji the duty of looking after the girls. They rented a boat and set off towards the deeper areas of the sea.<p>

He weighed the anchor to make sure their boat didn't drift away due to the current. Ruby, who had never done anything like this before, had to be given a brief instructional by the cyborg girls.

"I guess you've done this before," remarked Yuji.

"Some of our past missions required us to be underwater," Misato said as she put on her goggles. "Sorry you can't dive with us, though."

"Water and I don't mix," he reminded, "But I'll be here waiting for you girls."

Strapping on their oxygen tanks and putting the regulators into their mouths, the girls all sat on the edges of the boat before falling backwards into the water.

"How come you're not joining them?" Yuji asked Riza.

"Oh, someone has to keep you company so you don't get lonely," Riza grinned.

* * *

><p>Underwater, Ruby marveled at the beauty of it all. It was like another world for her. She had learnt how to swim but never had she dove underwater. They saw various species of fish, and even coral. A school of fish came towards them and then scattered before coming together. Ruby tried to reach out to a random tropical fish which swam away as soon as her fingers touched its snout.<p>

* * *

><p>As she walked along the sand, with a bucket, Michiru picked up whatever pretty seashells she could find. "This one looks nice," she said as she inspected one before dropping it into the bucket. She continued walking and her feet met with a round and smooth surface. "Hm?"<p>

* * *

><p>Michiru returned to the inn that the gang was staying in with her latest collection of sea shells and the big brown ball she'd found.<p>

"What is that?" Misato asked.

"I think...it's an egg," Hana suggested.

"Yup!" Michiru beamed.

Riza tapped on the egg. "So...who's up gor scrambled eggs?"

Michiru instantly grabbed the egg and hugged it close. "No! It's my baby!"

Everyone face-faulted.

"You're baby, huh?" Yuji smiled, amused. "Does that make me the daddy?"

"Maybe," Michiru cooed.

"That is if it hatches," Blair remarked, curled up in her cat form. "What kind of egg is it?"

"Can't tell without equipment," said Hana. "Whatever it is it has to come from something big. It's almost as big as a volleyball."

Michiru said, "I'm going to keep you nice and warm so you can hatch."

"Hey, maybe it's a dinosaur," Riza suggested.

"That's impossible. Dinosaurs went instinct," Misato dismissed.

"Misato, people thinks Youkai and dragons don't exist and we've seen them," Hana countered. "But I doubt it's a dinosaur egg."

"Whatever hatches, I'll love it," smiled Michiru. She whispered, "My baby..."

Yuji saw the time, "We should really get some dinner and some sleep, girls. We've gotta head to Neo Domino soon."

* * *

><p>Michiru slept in her futon, hugging the egg close. In the middle of the night it glowed and began to crack.<p>

* * *

><p>Michiru woke up and said, "Good morning..." Only to discover the egg was gone. "What?" Only the broken pieces of the egg shell remained. "What happened?"<p>

"Myah!"

Michiru turned to her other side to see the most adorable creature looking at her. It was like a cross between a kitten and a bunny with the cutest features of both creatures emphasized. Its fur was a chocolate brown and the eyes were big and shiny like a doe's eyes.

Michiru squealed happily and picked up the creature. "You're so cute!"

* * *

><p>"That thing hatched out of the egg?" Riza asked. "But...it's not a lizard or a bird! It's covered in fur!"<p>

"Maybe it's like a platypus," Hana remarked. "They lay eggs."

Michiru was sitting with the creature sitting in her lap.

"It looks like someone spliced a cat and a rabbit together," said Misato.

"Cat and rabbit..." Michiru repeated. "I know! Let's call it a 'cabbit'!"

"Myah!" the newly dubbed cabbit responded.

"So, have you thought up a name for...um...is it a he or a she?" Yuji asked.

"It's a she," Michiru chirped, "I also know what to call her: Mia-chan."

"Myah! Myah!"

"For all we know, this cutie could be a new species," Yuji mused excitedly, "It can't be a Youkai since I'm not feeling any aura from her."

"All I know is that she's cute," Michiru gushed. Mia-chan rubbed her tummy. "She's hungry. Um...I wonder what she eats."

"She looks like a rabbit," Misato pointed out, "Maybe she eats carrots."

"I'll head down to the inn's kitchen and ask if they have any carrots," Yuji volunteered.

Five minutes later...

The cabbit was eating the carrot happily as it devoured the vegetable with ease.

"Wow, hungry little thing," Yuji mused as he put down a bowl full of carrots. "You're lucky I managed to get a lot."

"Myah~" Mia beamed as she dove into the bowl.

"AW~" the girls cooed.

Blair, in her cat form, scoffed as she watched. She was supposed to be the adorable pet of the group. She then blinked when Yuji picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Something the matter, Blair?" Yuji asked as he stroked her belly.

"You're gonna replace me," she grumbled.

"Look, just because Michiru discovered the cute furball doesn'y mean I'm gonna replace you," he corrected, "Think of Mia as your little sister."

Blair purred as her belly was rubbed, "I'll try and be a good big sister..."

* * *

><p>Taking Mia to the beach again, for one last day of fun in the sun, Michiru laughed as she played with her new pet. Despite being a newborn (newly hatched to be more precise), Mia was pretty agile and could keep up with Michiru as they played tag with Mia chasing after her 'mother' along the beach. Yuji watched in amusement as the tables were turned and Michiru took her turn to chase after Mia instead.<p>

Meanwhile, a figure rose up from the surface of the ocean, watching everything that was happening. The peace was bound to end. Missiles shot out of the distant sea and arched toward the beach as explosions loitered the sand.

"Saw this coming," Yuji frowned.

The girls shrieked in response and went for cover. What leaped out of the ocean and landed ashore was a Cyborg Mutant, humanoid and dressed in skeletal armor, beady red eyes, and ten spiked tentacles. He was armed with a pair of cutlasses in each hand. Around his waist was a belt with the GS insignia.

"Lemme guess, you're with GIN-SHOCKER," Yuji deadpanned.

"That's right," the cyborg sneered, "The name is Skull Kraken and I have come for your heads!"

"If you think a walking crock of kalamari is gonna take me, you're sorely mistaken," Yuji grinned.

"Ruby-chan, take Mia-chan," Michiru requested as she, Hana and Misato rushed out to join Yuji.

"Oh, boy, a fight," Riza grinned as she joned them, her arms changing into large, white-furred paws.

"HENSHIN!" the girls cried as they transformed.

Riza and the girls charged ahead, striking with their weapons as Skull Kraken parried with his own swords. Misato's tendrils were cut down by Skull Kraken. She sure wish she had her swords right now. Riza batted away his tentacles with her huge paws, only to be kicked in the sternum and sent flying. The Kaijin was being webbed by Hana as his tentacles were tied together.

"You're mine," Carmen grinned as she was about to strike.

"Correction," Skull Kraken grinned as his tentacles broke free and entangled Carmen, "YOU ARE MINE!"

"YUJI!" Carmen cried before she received an EMP shock from Skull Kraken, undoing her transformation as she fell unconscious. Skull Kraken jumped high, carrying Michiru, and dove into the sea.

"MICHIRU!" Yuji roared as he ignited his fists, propelling himself into the air in pursuit of Skull Kraken and Michiru.

Bianca was watching the battle from the cliff. "Yuji doesn't know how to swim and has a fear of the ocean," she frowned, "What will you do, Yuji?"

His belt in place, Yuji slotted in the Zero CAS card and cried out, "HENSHIN!" and dove in with a splash.

**"ZERO FORM!"**

The armor materialized onto Yuji's body as he tried swimming after the two wit little success as sea water was filling up in his helmet. _'Dammit... I'm going to drown,'_ Yuji thought in despair. _'Michiru...'_

"Environmental change recognized," the belt spoke s it began to glow, "Accessing secret armor."

_'What?-!'_ Yuji gasped.

**"TORRENT FORM!"**

**Music - "Zips (Remix)" by T.M. Revolution**

The Zero armor shattered as the white energy turned blue and encased Yuji's body. The darkness of the ocean concealed the armor's appearance, but the narrow orange eyes of the helmet glowed as Yuji was encased in a submarine-like transformation, with mounted cannons n the back. Mobilized, Yuji sped through the water after Michiru.

"What is that?-!" Skull Kraken gaped as he caught sight of his pursuer. The cannons on Yuji's back fired a double volley of red, white and blue energy blasts that hit Skull Kraken on the mark, forcing him to let go of the Mantis Cyborg.

Michiru was then grabbed by Yuji as he emerged from his Mobile Armor mode and transformed back in order to speed to the surface safely. The water erupted, all eyes above as they gawked at what the saw.

It was Yuji in a white form-fitting dive suit with deep blue armor around his waist like a skirt, as well as matching armor on his knees and upper shins, torso and shoulders. Mounted on his chest was a deep blue lion's head with gold eyes, and a kind of hole in its red mouth. The boots were black on the bottom and white-armored on top and he had white-armored gloves with black fingers. Mounted n his shoulders were light- blue and white shield-like wings, with cannon barrels and torpedo launchers. The helme was deep blue, with a large vertical crest with an orange lens in the front, narrow orange eyes, a silver, face/mouth plate and a set of golden horns. He held Michiru in his left arm and in his right hand was a ji with a red shaft and a beam attachment. He was hovering over the sea via a set of thrusters.

"Michiru!" Hana called.

"Is that Yuji?-!" Riza gaped.

"With a new armor!" Ruby beamed.

Misato waved and called, "Yuji, down here!"

Liger Torrent hovered down to the girls and handed Michiru to Hana. "Take care of her," he pleaded, "She's taken in water."

"Of course," Hana nodded as she started CPR on Michiru.

"Yuji," Blair pointed.

"Damn you!" Skull Kraken roared he emerged from the ocean. "Dr. Gebok didn't tell me about this!"

"Goes to show he doesn't know everything," Torrent retorted as his thrust carried him, charging straight for Skull Kraken.

Liger Torrent twirled his ji, cutting off the Cyborg Mutant's tentacles with the blade. The tentacles grew back and Skull Kraken jumped back. Two of his tentacles contained missile tubes and they fired a volley of rockets. Torrent lifted his shields to reveal three nozzles on the inside of each as they fired green beams of energy and exploded the missiles in midair. Skull Kraken lost his patience and charged at Torrent like a torpedo, his tentacles pointed forward and coming together at the tip to form a drill to impale the Rider. Torrent stabbed his lance into the sand, vaulting above to evade Skull Kraken's strike as he aimed down and aimed the four cannons on his shields. He opened fired as the blasts made contact with Skull Kraken's back in a series of explosions. Skull Kraken screamed as his tentacles flailed around in pain. Spinning around to face Torrent, he lashed them out at him only for his strikes to be deflected by Torrent's weapon.

"Time to make fried sushi out of you!" Torrent declared as he hit the button on his belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Torrent jumped high, his thrust carrying him as he threw his lance down at Skull Kraken, piercing him in the chest and pinning him down.

"NO!" Skull Kraken cried.

Up above, the cavity in Torrent's chest began to glow, actually being a cannon as a blue light began to shine. **"Poseidon Force!"** Torrent roared as the cannon fired a powerful blast of ocean blue energy, engulfing Skull Kraken and his cries before erupting in a glorious explosion. Torrent twirled his ji around and rested it on his shoulder, striking a victory pose. "Too cool," Yuji grinned beneath his helmet.

**End Music**

Mia was licking Michiru's face to wake her up. Her efforts were rewarded as Michiru's eyes slowly opened, smiling softly as she petted her cabbit. "Hi, Mia-chan..."

"You're alright," Hana sniffled while smiling.

"You had me scared for a minute," Misato sighed.

Out of his armor, Yuji approached the group and kneeled beside Michiru as well. "You OK, Michiru?"

"I am now," she smiled before hugging Yuji. "Thank you for saving me, Yuji."

"Any time," he returned. They shared a kiss as the others watched.

"Speaking of which," Riza chimed in, "That armor was awesome! I've never seen anything like it!"

"What's the deal with that new armor anyway?" Misato asked. "You're not hiding anything from us, are you, Darling?"

"I don't hide anything," Yuji declared, "I thought I was gonna drown when water started filling in my suit. And then it changed."

"In any case, it's a good thing you unlocked that new armor when you did," Bianca complimented as she approached the group.

"After training with you, Bianca, that guy was moving in slow motion," Yuji grinned.

_'So, he's an adaptable one, this boy,'_ Bianca smirked in thought.

"Well, we should get going," Yuji declared, "The longer we stay, the longere it'll take to get to Neo Domino and we've got a ways to go."

"Right," the girls nodded.

* * *

><p>The girls were asleep in their seats, exhausted from their beach trip as well as from fighting Skull Kraken. Michiru laying on Hana's lap as the goth subconsciously stroked her hair. Mia was asleep on Michiru's stomach and Blair was asleep in Ruby's arms.<p>

Yuji was the only one awake, his thoughts keeping him company as he drove.

_"It's been about two weeks since we've started this trip. Fortunately, we've managed to find Junko, Michiru's grandma, and Yamikawa, Hana's brother. I still can't believe how it easy it was to find them. Well, I never take easy breaks for granted. Unfortunately, we've found nothing on Riza's brother, Lobo. I told Riza I would help her, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Our next destination is Neo Domino, my hometown, in search of Misato's handler, Dr. Washam. The way she talks about him would suggest that she really looks up to him. He sounds like a good guy, compared to the rest of GIN-SHOCKER. That Montesinos did all that to Michiru, and I swear I'm gonhi reduce him to ashes. Nobody does that to Michiru and gets away with it; nobody." He then fished into his pocket and had a set of photos; each of the girls in their swim suits in poses. "Well, at least I got sme great shots out of this," he grinned to himself._

* * *

><p>Nagazawa was watching the monitor, watching a blip on a map as it moved through Japan. On other monitors were battles of Liger against the NUMBERS, Saber Tiger, Long Legs (Hana's battle), and Skull Kraken.<p>

"Three of our agents have already failed," Nagazawa sighed with disappointment, "What does it take to eliminate one boy and three traitors?"

"Perhaps it's time you took matters into your own hands, General," Gebok suggested as he walked in, "After all, they say if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. That's how I've got by."

"Yes, you may be right," Nagazawa acknowledged.

"Oh, and if possible, I'd like for you to retrieve that belt," the scientist requested.

"I'll see what I can do," he accepted. Nagazawa's eyes narrowed, "I'll deal with those traitors, _personally_."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, it's Yuji and we're going into the Database," Yuji grinned before clicking the remote to turn on the screen behind him, showing the battle between Liger Torrent and Skull Kraken. "OK, so here we have Liger's new Torrent Form. The Torrent is a transformable armor specially designed for underwater combat which can transform into a streamlined "Mobile Armor" mode," Yuji described. "This form is heavily armed and features a large number of beam weapons. Its arsenal consists of triple beam cannons under the shields, four cannons and torpedo launchers, a Dual Beam Cannn called "Balaena Kai," and a Multiphase Beam Cannon in the chest called "Callidus" which executes the finishing move "Poseidon Force." An additional weapon is the Beam Lance, modeled after the Chinese ji. It's cross-like blade is mean to hook, slash and pierce the opponent, along with a beam saber attachment for extra cutting power. It's an amazing system," Yuji acknowledged.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: A new armor system has been unlocked. Michiru obtains a cute pet. The group continues their journey. And Nagazawa has decided to make his presence known. Only time will tell what's in store for Yuji and his lovely ladies. The Torrent Form is based off Abyss Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Mia the cabbit is based off the cabbit race from the Tenchi franchise. Hope you enjoy this one.<strong>


	9. Homecoming

**Tail 9: Homecoming**

It was near the end of September now, the weather growing colder as Yuji and his group traveled a little further up north. The Lancelot was rolling along the huge highway as Neo Domino lay straight in the distance.

"I'm finally back," Yuji sighed as he saw the city.

"So, this is your home?" Misato assumed.

"Neo Domino City," Yuji nodded, "This place takes the lickings and keeps on kicking."

"Nice name," Michiru smiled, "Like those domino tiles that we used to stack up for fun."

"Why is it called Neo Domino City anyway?" Hana inquired.

"Well, I don't know why exactly. What I do know that Neo Domino was home to Yugi Muto, the first King of Games, a long time ago."

"Yuji, where will you be taking us now?" Ruby asked.

"First thing we're gonna do is see my dad," Yuji informed, "He should know where Washam is. I'm sure we'll find Bianca somewhere soon since she loves popping out from nowhere. Next stop, Neo Domino Science Institute!"

"Hey, what's that?" Riza as she pointed ahead. They all saw what looked like a giant diamond ring.

"Oh, that's the center of the Daedalus Highway," Yuji identified, "It sumbolizes the union between the Satellite and the mainland. My parents got married under that thing."

"That's so romantic~" Ruby sighed dreamily.

Misato was shaking in the shotgun seat in anticipation. Soon she would be reunited with the man whom she was proud to call father. She felt like shouting out his name to get his attention, wherever he was in the city.

"Something wrong?" Yuji asked, glancing at Misato off the corner of his eye.

"I just...I can't wait to see him again!" she said excitedly.

Yuji held out a hand for her, "If there's anyone who knows where he is, it's Dad."

Misato accepted his hand as their fingers interlocked, "I've always wanted to meet your parents...but..."

"But...?"

Misato shook a little, "Will they like me? Will they like us? I'm not exactly someone who has a clean rap sheet."

"Ha, then they've got stories for you guys," he laughed.

* * *

><p>The doors to the institute slides open and the group walks in, coming to the front desk.<p>

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk asked.

"I'm here for Yusei Fudo," Yuji said.

"Ah, Fudo-san!" the clerk recognized, "Fudo-hakase has been expecting you."

"The girls are with me," Yuji added.

"I see," he acknowledge, "Please proceed."

Yuji nodded and the group made their way into an elevator as it went up.

"Do you think he'll like us?" Michiru asked worriedly. She had Mia in her arms.

Yuji patted her head, "I don't see why not. Dad's not judgmental, despite fighting cyborgs from the future back in the day."

"You mentioned that before, but you never went into detail," Hana mentioned.

"Ancient evil gods, cyborgs from another timeline, crooked cops, gangsters," Yuji listed, "Dad's pretty much done it all."

"I'm amazed that GIN-SHOCKER hadn't had them targetted considering their potential threat level," Hana mused.

"Did I mention they saved the world by playing a card game?" Yuji grinned.

"I guess that minimizes it for GIN-SHOCKER," she shrugged, "They don't play card games."

"Well, I don't think GIN-SHOCKER would even exist if Team Satisfaction were still together," Yuji mused.

"Speaking of satisfaction, you sure satisfied us before we got here~" Misato purred into Yuji's neck.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," he smiled.

Riza made a gagging gesture, "I think I'm gonna barf... What's Team Satisfaction anyway?"

"Dad, Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow and Uncle Kiryuu," Yuji listed, "They were their own private assassination group when they were teenagers."

"Assassins?"

"What's wrong with that?" Misato asked.

"I mean...killing people for money," the Werewolf frowned.

"It helps that their targets weren't really good guys," the man of the group added, "Trust me. They deserved it."

"Assassins with morals," Riza chuckled.

"When you live in the Satellite, you have to do what you can to survive," Yuji stated sagely, "There are no second chance at life. At least, that's how it was."

Misato deadpanned, "Yuji, Michiru, Hana and I got second chances at life, remember?"

"Thanks to a certain madman," Yuji muttered with a frown.

Riza blinked, "Second chance?" She's still in the dark.

"Oh, they were killed a year ago and were recently revived," Ruby informed.

"ZOMBIES!-?" she gaped.

"We're not zombies. We're cyborgs," Hana corrected.

What the hell has Riza gotten herself into?

"Well, that's not what I meant by second chance," Misato denied, "We were revived, but we were still working for GS...until Yuji convinced us there was a way out." She hugged Yuji, her breasts pressing against him and smiling whistfully, "Yuji, _you_ gave us a second chance."

Yuji smiled as he hugged Misato back. He was real lucky to have met them.

The elevator stopped and the group piled out as scientists were working all over the place.

"Busy place," Hana blinked.

"Ah, Fudo-kun!"

"Good to have you back!"

"When did you get back?"

Greetings like this continued as Yuji returned them with his own.

"You seem really popular," Misato noted.

"Dad used to take Yuki and I to work a lot when we were kids," Yuji answered. He then spots a figure with other scientists. "Dad!"

The man turned to show himself. He was well-bodied, with lightly tanned skin and deep blue eyes. His hair was the same style as Yuji's but his highlights were gold instead of red and he had a gold marking down the left side of his face. He was in a lab coat, blue dress shirt and slacks.

"Yuji," Yusei smiled. The two men shook hands and shared a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here," Yuji nodded, "And there are some people I want you to meet."

"Hi, I'm Misato," the purple-haired girl introduced.

"Michiru!" she beamed.

"Hana," the goth bowed.

"I'm Ruby," the Witch smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Riza Wildman," the Werewolf introduced.

"Yusei Fudo," he introduced.

Yuji outstretched his arms over the girls' shoulders and grinned, "They're my girlfriends!"

Yusei blinked, "You've been busy since you left."

"Well, you know, shit happens," he smiled.

"So, what brings you back home?"

Thus, the group headed up to Washam's office. They stand in front of the door and Misato fidgeted slightly.

Yuji hugged her close, whispering to her, "Just relax. If Dad says he's in there then he's definitely in there."

Yusei swiped a card through the security slot and the door slid open. Inside was a huge lab and inside was a big dude, sleeping at his desk. "He fell asleep again," Yusei sighed, "I keep warning him about breaking night all the time."

Misato walked over and put her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

"Huh?" the giant groaned. He smacked his lips and yawned. He then looked at Misato and gaped. "...I must be dreaming again..."

"You're not dreaming, Daddy," Misato teared.

He stood up, turning out to be towering over the girl, with tanned skin, brown eyes and bald. He was in a muscle shirt, a labcoat and slacks. "Misato...?"

"Hello...Daddy..." she sobbed.

"Misato!" He hugs her and twirls Misato around, "My little Draculina! You're alive!"

Misato cries into her adopted father's chest. "I've missed you."

"So she's the daughter Washam was talking about," Yusei recalled.

"That's right, Dad," Yuji nodded.

Washam then spots the others by the door, "Oh, Professor..."

"I keep telling you about those all-nighters, Washam," Yusei scolded, "You need to take care of your body."

"Daddy always pulled all-nighters as a habit," Misato smiled.

"Well, I needed to be thorough when I worked on you," Washam chuckled.

He then spots Hana and Michiru He then spots Hana and Michiru, "#7? #11? What are you two doing here?"

"Don't call us by our old numbers, Dr. Washam, please," Hana requested.

"And we're here because Yuji-kun brought us here," Michiru beamed.

Washam blinked, "Yuji?"

"Hi, I'm Yuji," Yuji waved.

"So you're the Professor's boy," he marveled as he looked between the two Fudos, "Amazing, you're almost like twins."

"We get that sometimes," he remarked.

Washam and Misato are still looking at each other.

"Still working out?" she asked.

"Of course. Check out these guns!" He flexes his arms to show off to his daughter.

Misato laughs, "You always did that to cheer me up when I was feeling down!"

"Wow, I've never seen you this happy before, Misato," Yuji mused.

She hugged Washam, "I got my Daddy back."

"And I have my little Draculina back," he smiled. "Oh, something you might like." He went to the fridge and then pulled out a blood packet and tossed it to Misato. She smiled and started feasting while Washam addressed Yuji, "So, you're friends with the girls?"

Yuji tried to correct him, "Well, to be specific, I'm-"

"Our boyfriend," the girls chorused.

Washam looked at Yuji sternly, "Oh...I see..."

Yuji gulped and shrunk under the goliath's gaze, "Well, shit happened..."

He crossed his arms, "So, you think you're good enough for my Little Draculina, boy?"

"Um...well, we've been friends for a while and she's really cool," declared.

"So, Boy, lemme ask you this...do you think you're good enough for my Misato?"

Yuji then got serious, "Well, that's for Misato to decide. I've only done my best in taking her and the others in and I've grown close with all of them. They're my friends, and I'd do anything for them."

Washam smirked, "Anything...?"

"Daddy...please..." Misato tried to call.

"Well, let's see you prove it," he challenged.

"What you got in mind?" the Manakyte asked.

"Ever wrestled?"

"And here we go," Misato sighed.

"Well, no..." Yuji sweatdropped.

Washam grins.

"I get the feeling I just fucked myself over..."

* * *

><p>The two men were in a ring stretching before beginning.<p>

"I can tell I'm going to be in a lot of pain when this is over," Yuji muttered.

Hana and Michiru were dressed as commentators while Yusei, Ruby and Riza sat together.

Misato took the roll of referee, wearing a white blouse with a bowtie and black short-shorts with thigh-high boots. "Is this really necessary, Daddy?"

"Of course it is, Misato," Washam assured, "I just want to see if this boy thinks he can be the man for you."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" she frowned

"Call it protective paternal instincts."

Misato frowned and looked over to Yuji, "Yuji, you really gonna go through with this?"

"I said I'll do anything for you and I'm gonna do it! Even if it means inducing bodily harm on my person," Yuji added, "Besides, the future boss of the Vongola's gotta be there for his girls!"

She huffed, "Fine! Let's get this over with! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"That's the spirit!" Washam crowed.

Yuji roared and rushed ahead to land a punch into Washam's gut, making the giant skid back before not budging.

Michiru and Hana commentate on what happens

Michiru winced, "Is a human body supposed to bend that way?"

"I doubt it," Hana frowned.

Washam has Yuji face down on the ground. Then he sits and pulls Yuji's legs backwards

"GAH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GODDAMMIT!" Yuji cried.

Ruby trembled as she watched Yuji getting his ass kicked, "Shouldn't we do something?"

Riza handed her a bag of popcorn as she had some in her mouth, "Here, have some popcorn."

Yuji roared as he ignited like a torch, forcing Washam back. "Ah! So you do have power! Good! Good!" He slams his fists together, "This will be FUN!" Washam charges at Yuji and clotheslines him

Yuji flipped and fell on his back, twisting back on his feet as he rubbed his neck. He was covered in his scales and he coughed in reflex. "Dammit... It's a good thing I've got a tough body, or my head would be on the floor right now."

"That's an idea!" Washam grinned.

"We never did cover wrestling," Yusei frowned regrettably.

"And Washam takes Yuji down with a brutal pile driver!" Michiru crowed. "That has got to hurt!"

"This is barbaric!" Ruby cried.

"It's wrestling," Hana sighed.

Yuji fell to his knees, panting as he started losing his vision. "I don't know how much more I can take... But...I can't kill him. MIsato's so happy to see him again, and I can't just take her smile away..."

Washam stood across from Yuji, "Ready to give up, boy?"

"Not until...I get one...good...hit!" Yuji growled as he struggled to his feet.

The former GS scientist smiled, "I like you're spirit, boy."

_'Hurry up. This is getting boring.'_

Yuji looked around before shouting to the sky, "Shut up! You're not the boss of me, asshole!"

Washam then frowned, "You're a rude young man."

Yuji pointed to Washam, "Not you! Abyss talks too fucking much!

Washam looks to Misato for an explanation.

"Split personality," she clarified.

'_You're the weakest of us,'_ Abyss said in Yuji's mind, _'You can't even beat this old man in a simple fight.'_

"OH YEAH? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Yuji roared.

He slams his fists together, igniting with flames as he lunged forward. **"KARYUU NO...TEK-KEN!"** Yuji roared as he launched a flaming fist right into Washam's gut, launching him into the ropes as he bounced back as Yuji ignited his feet. **"KARYUU NO...KAGITSUME!"** he roared as he double-kicked Washam.

"Yatta!" Michiru cheered, "Pin him, Yuji! Pin him!"

Yuji struggled to his feet, stumbling over to Washam's body before collapsing on top of him.

Misato tapped, "One! Two! Three!"

"I think they're unconscious," Yusei guessed.

"Help me carry them to the infirmary," Misato requested.

* * *

><p>Yuji groans as he regains consciousness, staring up at a white ceiling.<p>

"You OK?" Hana asked. She and Michiru were in their nurse outfits.

Yuji groaned, "What happened...?"

"You passed out after you won," Michiru smiled.

"Where's the Doc? Is he OK?"

"Misato's looking after him," she answered.

"Thank the Crimson Dragon," he sighed, "I was afraid I might've killed him."

Michiru giggled, "When Misato gets through with him, he'd probably wish you did."

"Damn, I'm sore all over..." Yuji groaned.

"Hana-chan, do you mind?"

"Sure," the goth nodded. She bites on the left side of Yuji's neck and he flinches. "I just injected a painkiller into your body," Hana informed, "It should take effect quickly."

"Hana-chan isn't just poisonous," Michiru added.

"It's a synthetized from a neurotoxin. It should temporarily kill the nerves that cause pain, soreness and discomfort," Hana explained.

"You're amazing," he smiled weakly.

"I'm a tarantula," she shrugged, "We always have tricks."

"I'm glad for that. I suppose I should take it easy for now," he sighed. He then blushed, "Can you bite me again?"

"YUJI!" A woman called as she rushed in. She had dark red hair tied back in a loose braid and wore a lab coat. She also had an impressive bust.

"Hey Mom," Yuji greeted. He was then pulled into the woman's cleavage.

"MY BABY!" the woman cried.

"Mom... I'm alright," Yuji blushed.

"He's on painkillers right now," Hana informed with a bow, "Hello, I'm Hana Nekozawa."

"I'm Aki Fudo," the woman introduced. She blinked, "Are you two new? I've never seen you in this hospital before."

"Oh, we don't really work here," Michiru smiled, "We're friends."

"Oh, alright then. Yuji, I heard what happened. You're sure you're alright?" He nodded. "Well, get some rest then."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fudo! We'll give him our own brand of TLC!" Michikru beamed.

"You can trust us." Hana nodded.

"Don't worry, I have faith in my son's girlfriends," Aki smiled. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't." She winked and left the room.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?-!" Misato snapped.<p>

"I wanted to know if he was good enough for you!" Carl shot back.

"I think I'm old enough to decide that for myself! I know you're just looking out for me, but you could've snapped his neck!"

Carl grit his teeth in shame, "I just needed to know if he could protect you. I failed the last time."

Misato frowned, "We all got played because of that asshole, Gebok. Once we get our chance, we'll kill that bastard!"

"What of #13?" he asked.

"Well, he's alive but he's not the same as before," she sighed.

This made Carl blink with confusion, "How so?"

"He's a casanova," the girl deadpanned.

Carl looked at his adopted daughter flatly, "Are we talking about the same boy here?"

"He laughs now too," she added.

"But he never shows emotions...Oh, hello, Yusei."

Yusei had entered the room, standing by the wall, "Who's 13?"

"The most powerful of the NUMBERS," the fellow scientist frowned.

Yusei blinked, "NUMBERS?"

"Neo-Underworld Multi-Bionically Enhanced Revenge Squad," Misato spelled out.

"Is this that GIN-SHOCKER thing you were talking about that time at the bar?"

Washam nodded, "Pretty much."

Yusei gave this revelation some thought, "Cyborgs, huh? Reminds me of Yliaster..."

"Yup, 14 scientists were elected for the project. I was one of them. We were to choose our own subjects. I found Misato," Carl explained.

"So...you modified her," Yusei concluded.

"He did more than that," Misato cut in, "He raised me. Believe it or not, my family was a bunch of assholes."

"It was like hell for her," Carl spat, "Any longer and she might've died so I made an example of them. Misato didn't flinch at all the blood."

Misato then grinned, "Started my blood fetish since, right, Daddy?"

"I think Yuji made a good friend in you," Yusei mused.

"I questioned his logic. We were trying to kill him."

"I guess he decided to get himself involved with GIN-SHOCKER."

"He got himself involved when he reveals himself as a Rider," she corrected, "Riders are labled as enemies of SHOCKER since Kamen Rider Ichigo."

Yusei frowned, "So, they've been around for that long..."

"SHOCKER was the original organization," Misato began, "The organizations that followed were just new incarnations of the organization under different names."

"And their game plan has never changed," Bianca added as she walked in.

"Total world domination," the Mosquito Cyborg nodded, "They make weapons like us."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm Bianca, and I'm a hitman," she introduced.

"Bianca, you here to tell him or should I?" Misato asked.

"I'll wait until Ms. Aki is present," she replied while looking around. "Where are Ruby and Riza?"

* * *

><p>The Witch and Werewolf were having a walk though the hall from the vending machine.<p>

"So, what's the deal with you and Fudo?"

"It's a long story," Ruby sighed as she recalled the dark events of her past.

"Cut it short?"

"I was involved in a genocidal plan to destroy a city but he convinced me otherwise," the Wotch summarized.

"Bet he used his assets to do it," she grinned.

Ruby blushed, "It wasn't like that!"

"Well, you and the others seem real close," the Werewolf commented.

"We've fought together," Ruby smiled.

Riza sighed, "Having friends sounds nice."

Ruby smiled, "Yes, it is"

They turned a corner and Ruby's face met a set of large, squishy boobies. The owner was Aki.

"Sorry!" Ruby blushed in a panic.

"Oh, it's alright," Aki smiled, "I get that a lot with my husband."

"Too much info..." Riza groaned.

"Are you girls lost?"

Ruby shook hear head, "Just walking around. This is a huge place."

"Neo Domino Hospital is the best we've got," Aki boasted, "There are several branches throughout the city for everyone's convenience, even in the Satellite."

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Ruby Toujou," the Witch introduced, "This is Riza Wildman."

"Hi," the redhead waved.

"Aki Fudo," the doctor returned, "Nice to meet you girls."

Ruby gasped, "You're Yuji's mother?"

Aki blinked, "You know Yuji?" She grinned, "So~, my baby's got himself four girlfriends, huh~?"

Ruby started trembling, pointing at Aki as she stammered, "Then you...you're...the...the..."

Riza cocked a brow, "What's wong with you?"

"The Black Rose..." she breathed before fainting.

"Ruby!" Riza gasped.

"Oh my! Help me get her to a bed, please!" Aki pleaded.

"OK!" Riza nodded. She grabs Ruby's arms and drag her along.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where everyone could be..." Bianca mused.<p>

"Hana and Michiru are taking care of Yuji in another room," Yusei told her.

Bianca shrugged, "Well, then I guess you're the only one I can tell for now. Yusei, you're mother was the daughter of Katsu Gouryuu, current boss of the Vongola mafia family in Italy."

Yusei's eyes widened at the news, "What...?"

"And your son, Yuji, has been chosen to become the 20th Boss to succeed your grandfather," she added.

"That means..."

Bianca nodded, "You have mafia blood running through your veins, yes."

Yusei sighed and scratched his head, "I need a drink..."

"You're not the only one," Washam agreed, "Your son becoming the boss of a mafia family? I almost can't believe it."

"She's got a family tree to prove it," Misato assured.

"We'll leave that for later," Bianca dismissed. She tosses Yusei a set of rings. They each stones in them, resembling the colors of the rainbow.

Yusei blinked, "Rings?"

"I want you to try and focus your resolve into each of those rings," she instructed.

He didn't understand, but decided to try. After several attempts, Yusei gasped as the ring with a blue stone flared with a shimmering blue flame.

"What is this?" Yusei gasped.

"So, you have the Rain!" Bianca mused, "That's interesting."

"Rain?"

"What you've just materialized was one of the seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky," she explained, "This explains why you weren't chosen to be the heir."

"That's right, you said people with Sky Flames were chosen to be Boss," Misato recalled.

"Excuse us," Aki called as she came in, with Riza dragging Ruby.

"Oh, there you two are," Bianca smiled.

"Yo," Riza grunted as she lifted Ruby onto a separate bed. "She needs to cut down on the snacks," Riza sighed.

"Who are you?" Aki asked as she spotted Misato.

"Misato Kurushina," she bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fudo."

"Then you're with Yuji too!" Aki beamed as she hugged the girl, making Misato yelp in surprise. "My boy has five girlfriends! Isn't this amazing?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Riza snapped.

Aki was all giggles before she stopped and saw Bianca, "Are you with my son too?"

"Actually, I'm more or less his tutor," the blonde corrected, "By the way, where is Yuji?"

"Getting some TLC from Hana-chan and Michiru-chan," Aki winked.

* * *

><p>Yuji other contently, with Michiru and Hana held closely to his sides with his arms draped over their shoulders. He had finished pleasing the cyborg girls and made sure they were satisfied. Their session definitely helped to relieve Yuji of his own stress from the match with Washam. The three lay naked in the hospital bed as the girls slept close to him.<p>

_'I'll need to talk to Dad about that new armor,'_ Yuji thought to himself, _'But first, a well-deserved nap...'_

* * *

><p>"I have something for you," Washam smiled as he and Misato were in his office.<p>

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked.

Washam revealed a rectangular case and opened it, with Misato gasping at what she saw. What was in the case were a pair of rapiers with silver guards and crimson-red blades.

"You've kept them..." she sniffled.

"The Bloody Tears," Washam identified, "I've held onto them since what happened."

Misato took the rapiers in both of her hands, making practice swings to get the feeling back. She stopped and cradled the swords in her arms, "It's been so long..." She ran into Washam in an embrace, shedding tears of joy, "Thanks, Daddy...!"

"Any time, Draculina," Carl returned.

* * *

><p>"So, you met these girls after you made a new friend who turned out to be a killer cyborg with amnesia. Then these girls snuck into your room and tried to kill you but you used the charm you inherited from your father and gave them a new home," Aki summarized. She smiled and turned to her husband, "He really is your son, Yusei."<p>

Yuji sat across from his parents and Washam, with the girls at his side. Ruby was carrying Blair while Michiru cradled Ma in her arms while the cabbit feasted on a carrot.

"I know, but he actually got five at once," Yusei nodded.

Yuji blushed before his parents, "Come on, you guys are making a bigger deal out of this than it actually is..."

"And I am not his girlfriend," Riza added.

"Yuji, even though you knew the risks and consequences you still took these girls in, showed them that they had a choice other than what they originally had," Aki smiled before she started sobbing, "I'm so proud of you…"

Yusei blinked at his wife, "Aki, are you crying?"

Aki then cried into her husband's shoulder, "Our boy's growing up!"

"Come on, Mom, I hate seeing you cry," he blushed harder.

"Excuse me...but are you the Black Rose Witch?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"My son told you? I haven't been called that in a really long time," Aki reminisced. "Still, to find out that my husband's related to the mafia and my son being the heir? That's a little hard to believe."

"That's what I said," Carl nodded.

"Believe it or not, this is what Katsu decided," Bianca said, "He'll be retiring soon, and he wants Yuji to take over. And that's why I'm here; to turn him into a presentable boss."

"Is there...a chance we'll be able to meet him?" Yusei asked.

"Who, Katsu? I can arrange it," Bianca smiled, "But it'll take some time, since he lives in Italy now. In the meantime, I think Yuji should show the girls around his hometown while I talk with the adults."

"You talk as if you're my mom," Yuji grumbled.

"I'm a lot older than you think," Bianca retorted.

"Whatever then. Come on, girls, we'll let Bianca have her way." he and the girls filed out of the room, leaving Bianca with the doctors.

* * *

><p>Well, deciding to go on foot, Yuji showed his girlfriends around town to his favorite hangouts. Neo Domino did seem like a peaceful metropolis.<p>

"And this is my favorite bookstore," said Yuji, his back facing the entrance. The girls looked up and their eyes widened.

Misato said, pointing, "Um...Yuji...you might wanna turn around."

Yuji did and he gawked. Over the entrance was a banner that read "BOOK SIGNING BY SHIORI BANABARA, TODAY ONLY". He pulled out a small book from his jacket, "It's a good thing I always carry a copy of one of her books for just such an occasion."

Riza pointed, "Well, you're gonna have to wait. There's a line."

Yuji answered, "So worth it."

"Well, while you're busy waiting we'll go in and just look around for anything interesting," Hana suggested.

The girls went in as Yuji stood in line, waiting eagerly for his turn. Inside, Ruby and Hana found a section on the occult, horror stories, and gothic poetry. Michiru found a book on flowers. Misato went to the restricted area and grinned while rubbing her hands together. As for Riza, she was never much of a book fan.

"10, 11 more people," Yuji counted.

"Oh, man, I wish they would hurry up...!"

Yuji turned back to see a girl behind him. She was about his height, with fiery-red hair done up and flaring out like a star and matching eyes. She wore bell-bottom jeans and a black t-shirt (with a flame print) that exposed her midriff. She jumping excitedly and nervous.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"That and I got someplace I need to be," the redhead whined, "I'm gonna be late for the nationals!"

He blinked, "You're in the nationals?"

She shot him a thumb's up, "You bet, and I'm gonna win! Oh, and I'm Flannery; Flannery Moore," she introduced.

"Yuji," he introduced as they shook hands. "You know, you seem kind of young for this kind of thing."

Flannery pouted, "For your information, I'm 19!"

"Wow, didn't look like it since you're cute," Yuji blinked.

She struck a pose, "Well its nice to know that some boys recognize beauty when they see it! And you're pretty hot yourself."

"I'm sure you're boyfriend wouldn't appreciate a comment like that," Yuji joked.

She scoffed, "Sorry but a girl like me doesn't have time for boys when I've got a future dueling career to think about. If I win the nationals, I can go pro!"

"Good luck with that then," he encouraged, "I bet the pro circuit needs a sassy lady like you."

"Oh, stop!" Flannery blushed.

Before they knew it, Yuji was next in line as he shot Shiori a smile, "Long time no see!"

Shiori beamed, "Yuji, it's been awhile! I didn't know you'd be here."

Yuji answered, "Neither did I. Small world." He put his book in front of her. "So, has Shinichi been calling you?"

Shiori signed the book and answered, "Yes, and he's been telling me he's having a great time with his friends. Though, I have a feeling he's hiding something."

Yuji remarked, "Maybe he doesn't want to worry you. Anyway, I better go. I don't want to hold up the line."

Shiori offered, "How about we get together for dinner later?"

"Sounds lie a plan'" he agreed.

"Wait, you know Ms. Banabara?" Flannery gaped.

Yuji remarked, "We kinda met before and her son's one of my best friends."

Flannery was skeptical, "You and her son, friends? How did that happen?"

Yuji answered, "Long story. But the short version is that I hooked him up with a sweet ride and we've been friends since I taught him how to ride it."

"Aw, you're so lucky," she whined. "Weel, if you can, you think you can check out the nationals? I'm waiting for a friend there and I want you to meet him. He's a cool guy!"

"I don't see why not," Yuji accepted.

"Awesome," she fist-pumped before crying out in shock, "THE NATIONALS! I GOTTA GO, BYE!" And the redhead blazed out of the bookstore as everyone watched dumbfoundedly.

Misato asked, "Made a new friend? She looks nice. Probably has tasty blood too."

Yuji said, "Now, Misa-chan. There's no need for you to go and drink other people's blood. You got mine."

"And it's good, but I like a little variety. So, did you get to talk with Shinichi's mom?"

"She invited us for dinner."

They then saw Ruby and Hana walking over carrying books.

Ruby beamed, "I had to purchase these."

"Me too," Hana added excitedly, "These poems are amazing."

Yuji looked around, "Where's Michiru?"

Michiru was being accosted by a couple of guys.

"You know, never thought to see a sweet chick like you."

"Wanna hang out?"

Michiru refused, "I'm taken."

Yuji came up to Michiru and slung his arm over her shoulders. He asked, "Are these guys bothering you?"

The two guys, with dignity, turned away and walked off.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Yuji smiled back, "No problem."

Mia poked her head out of Michiru's backpack.

Yuji asked, "You still brought her in? The store doesn't allow pets."

Michiru answered, "I couldn't leave her outside."

Yuji sighed, "Right...anyway, we got dinner plans with Shiori-sensei. But first, there's another stop."

"Ooh, can't wait!" Michiru clapped excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked.

"The Memory Circuit," he answered.

* * *

><p>The crowd roared as duels went by one after another in the center arena of the Memory Circuit. Yuji had gotten everyone good seats as they were front row to watch the action of the dueling tournament.<p>

With the invention of AR Vision and D-Gazers, both developed by Yusei, players and the audience were able to watch the duels in an augmented reality setting, not relying heavily on Momentum for Solid Vision.

"Riding Duel, huh? Who's playing?" Misato asked.

"No, it's just a regular ground duel for tournament players. If it were a Riding Duel then I would've known about its, and my uncles would be here since they're in the Pro Circuit for Riding Duels," Yuji explained.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN," the MC called, "I WANNA WELCOME YOU ALL TO ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY IN NEO DOMINO CITY!" The crowd cheered before he continued. "WE'VE HAD AN AMAZING GROUP OF PLAYERS THIS TIME, AND FOR THE FINALE WE HAVE YESTERDAY'S FINALISTS GOING HEAD TO HEAD!" He waved to one side, "IN THIS CORNER, WE'VE GOT THE SASSY, THE FIERY, THE TAKE-NOTHING ATTITUDE OF THE LAVA QUEEN OF THE DUEL MONSTERS NETWORK! GIVE IT UP FOR...FLANNERY MOORE!"

The crowd cheered as smoke bellowed from one side of the arena as the platform rose and revealed Flannery waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

Yuji gawked, "SHE'S LAVA QUEEN?"

Misato looked at him, "You didn't know?"

"We never exchanged pictures," he sighed.

"It's starting!" Michiru beamed.

Several turns passed and both players' points were low as the heated duel continued.

"I'll draw," Flannery called before beaming, "Alright, I summon **Flamvell Firedog** in attack mode!" A fireball ignited in frothou her and a Great Dane, covered in magma-like armor, howled. "OK, time for battle, attack Lyla, the Lightlord Sorceress!" the Firedog howled as it lunged for the spellcaster and bit down, causing her to cry out as she was incinerated and faded in ashes. "Thanks to that, I can now special summon a FIRE monster with 200 defense points and I choose **Tender of the Laval Volcano!**" A dark-skinned girl, with the same fiery hair as Flannery's was summoned. "And I'm about to rap this up!" What was left on her opponent's field was a defensive Lumina, giving her the perfect chance. "I activate Urgent Tuning! Since I'm still in my Battle Phase, I'll tune my Firedog and Tender to Synchro Summon **Laval Twin Slayer!**" The two monsters initiated the tuning process and out of the light emerged. "Amd since I've got more than 3 "Laval" monsters, I'm sure you realize that I can use both of his effects," Flannery winked, "Battle!"

Laval Twin Slayer grunted as he dashed forward, cutting away at Lumina and slashing the opponent.

**Flannery Moore: 1000**

**Opponent: 0**

"IT'S OVER!" the MC cried, "LETS'S GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR PLAYERS AND THIS TOURNAMENT'S BIG WINNER, FLANNERY MOORE!"

Everyone cheered as Flannery and her opponent shook hands and Flannery waving to the crowd in sheer delight.

"She was amazing," Ruby smiled.

"That's the Lava Queen for you," Yuji admired.

"Sounds like someone's looking for more pussy," Misato teased.

"I never said that," he denied.

"Sure you didn't," she shrugged condescendingly.

The MC then received a message and spoke out, "EVERYBODY, I'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT A SPECIAL GUEST IS IN THE AUDIENCE! HE'S A YOUNG GRADUATE FROM DUEL ACADEMY, A RESPECTED MEMBER OF THE DUEL MONSTERS NETWORK, AND THE SON OF THE SHOOTING STAR OF SATELLITE! EVERYBODY, GIVE IT UP FOR... THE FLAME KING, YUUUUJI FUDO!

The crowd cheers as Yuji's hit by spot lights and his face is on the main monitor, gaping and blushing with sheer embarrassment. Michiru was waving at the camera.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Flannery gawked.

"AS A SPECIAL TREAT, WE'LL HAVE THE FLAME KING PRESENT THE LAVA QUEEN WITH HER TROPHY," the MC announced.

Giving to the cheers, Yuji proceeded to the center arena and present Flannery with her trophy and shook hands. "Great game, Flannery," Yuji smiled, "Just what I'd expect from the Queen of the Network."

"I'm just glad I finally got to meet you, King," Flannery blushed.

"It's Yuji," he corrected.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we ended up taking so many pictures," Flannery sighed as she walked with Yuji and the girls. She managed to score a few pictures of her and Yuji together for herself.<p>

"Sorry for getting you into that mess," Yuji apologized.

_"Hey, no te preocupes,"_ Flannery dismissed in Spanish, "I'm so psyched that I got to meet my idol without even knowing it." Her stomach growled and she groaned, "So hungry..."

"Hey, you can have dinner with us," Michiru invited.

"Yeah, you mean it?"

"I don't really mind," Hana approved.

"The more company, the better the food," Riza grinned.

_"Oh, muchas gracias,"_ Flannery thanked.

* * *

><p>It was the early evening, about 6 P.M. as everyone was present and accounted for. Misato had invited her adopted father and Yusei and Aki had attended. They were all seated together in a Chinese restaurant at one of the family tables. Hana and Misato had flanked Yuji's sides this time as Michiru was next to Hana and Ruby next to Misato. Riza was next to Flannery and the girls looked mighty hungry as they were next to Yuji's parents and Carl sitting next to Shiori.<p>

However, Yuji had called Shiori to the hall.

"What's wrong, Yuji-kun?" she asked.

Yuji said to her, "OK, Shiori-sensei, you might want to sit down for this. What I'm about to tell you might shock you."

"I think I had all the shock purged out of me after I found Shinji," said Shiori. "But OK, I'll sit down." She sat down and Yuji took in a deep breath to organize his thoughts.

"OK, to make a long story short, you're my aunt," he said. He waited for a reaction.

"Riiiiight..." she replied sarcastically. "OK, am I being punk'd?"

Yuji pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking, _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ He explained, "Shiori-sensei, I'm not playing a prank. I am your nephew because my dad and you are brother and sister. Twins in fact."

"Pull the other one why don't you?" she retorted.

"You believe your son is a cyborg and goes to a school for monsters and you can't believe this?" he asked.

"There's a difference. He had evidence," said Shiori.

"Maybe I can assist you," said Bianca as she appeared out of nowhere.

Shiori asked, "Where did you come from?"

* * *

><p>Shiori suddenly woke up from her lying down position on the floor. "What happened?"<p>

"You passed out from shock," Bianca answered bluntly.

"Oh...right...you showed me proof..." Shiori was feeling dizzy. Yuji offered her his hand and she took it before he pulled her up to her feet.

"Now's not the time for you to pass out again, Aunt Shiori," Yuji said.

Shiori suddenly let out, "AHA! I knew it! I knew I was adopted! That's why I could never fit in with my so-called family!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Yuji nodded, "I still had trouble grasping it, but to think I'm related to you; it just seemed way too awesome to be true."

Shiori beamed, "Wait until Shinichi hears about this! He'll be so pleased to know that you're his cousin!"

Yuji replied, "Actually, there's more. We're not just cousins. We're actually descended from the Vongola Mafia family."

Shiori froze, "...What?"

Yuji repeated, "The Vongola Mafia family...Oh, no. She passed out again. I'm gonna hate myself for this..." he crouched down, close to Shiori's ear and whispered, "Naked apron..."

Shiori jumped awake, "WHERE!-?"

"Sorry, it was all I could think of to wake you," Yuji apologized.

Shiori cursed, "Damn it! So, you were saying something about the mafia...?"

"You, Shin, Dad, me and my sister are the grand kids of Vongola's current boss," Yuji summarized. "I don't know much about him, but from what Bianca told he's pretty strong."

Shiori nodded, "So, how come I ended up with the Mitsuhides?"

"Bianca told me Grand-Dad wasn't able to care for you at the time your mom died, so he had to leave you with someone he thought he could trust," Yuji answered, "I don't think that was the best idea he's had. But I don't think you should be mad at him for it...!"

Shiori shrugged, "Well, can't change the past now. So, how are you going to break the news to your cousin and sister?"

Yuji frowned, "Shin might freak out, but Yuki wouldn't mind. Not much phases her when it doesn't concern me...which technically does concern me so I'm not sure how she'd react." he shook his head, "This is gonna be tough. Anyway, would you like to officially meet your brother?"

Shiori smiled, "Yes, yes I would. It'll be good to be reunited with my blood family."

Yuji advised, "Just don't tell Shinichi. I'd rather break the news to him myself."

Shiori saluted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Yuji returned to the table, seeing that everyone was enjoying their meal.<p>

Misato whispered, "So, how did she take the news?"

"She passed out, twice," Yuji whispered back. He then turned to his parents, "Dad, could you come with me for a minute? I think you should come too, Mom."

Yusei and Aki looked at each other before leaving the table and following their son until they met with Shiori in the hall.

"So, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Is everything alright, Yuji?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Kind of," he replied, "Mom, look at Dad and Shiori. Do you notice anything?"

Aki scanned the two as they stood side by side, blinking, "Hey, you both have the exact same eye color."

"Well, there's a reason for that," Yuji nodded. "Dad, I want you to meet your sister, Shiori Banabara; or if you wanna get technical, Shiori Fudo."

Aki gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh my...!"

Yusei's eyes widened slightly as he took in this new revelation. Despite fighting gods and cyborgs, this took the cake. He looked to Shiori, gazing into her eyes as she did the same. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a sense of pure honesty from Shiori's eyes.

"Shiori..., I," Yusei tried to say.

Shiori asked, "Wow...so you're really my Nii-san, huh?"

Yusei replied, "Guess so..."

"So, how come I don't have super dragon powers?"

"Bianca told me your mother, Saya, gave up her power when she was younger, so she was human when she gave birth," Yuji explained, "Dammit, Bianca is never around when I need her for stuff like this...! Anyway, Mom and Dad are artificial Manakytes because of their marks they got directly from...well, God."

Aki and Yusei showed Shiori their Signer marks.

Shiori admired, "Nice tattoos. I actually have one...somewhere on me."

"I bet I can guess where," Yusei joked.

Shiori retorted, "I was making a statement. So, I think it's time we did this. Give me a hug, Nii-san!"

Yusei accepted and pulled Shiori into a hug as Aki and Yuji watched.

"Now this went a lot better than the first revelation," Yuji sighed in relief.

Shiori apologized, "Sorry. I react like that due to unexpected news. I mean I passed out when my late husband proposed to me."

"Well, we should get back to eating before Flannery and Riza decide to eat everything," Yuji warned as they returned to the table. Yuji smiled and whispered to Hana and Misato, "This time went better!"

Hana agreed, "Definitely."

Misato added, "Next, to break the news to Shinichi."

"So, what do you do, Ms. Banabara?" Carl asked.

Shiori answered, "Oh, I'm a novelist and I write adult literature."

"I see. I didn't get out much after college, so some would say I'm behind the times."

"Dad usually keeps himself indoors for work and only comes out to play sports," Misato remarked.

"And I always make time for you," Carl added.

Shiori offered, "Well, maybe I could lend you one of my books, Washam-san."

"I don't see why not," he accepted.

Aki whispered to Yusei, "Is it me, or are those two flirting?"

"Probably." Yusei nodded, "Let them have their fun."

Shiori had been out of the dating game for awhile now. Even if she'd only been a widow for half a decade, she'd focused only on her work. Now that her son was back she could actually go out and find a man to love, and Carl Washam was definitely an ideal physical specimen.

_ 'Check out those arms,'_ she thought.

"Ano...Shiori-sensei...you're drooling," Michiru pointed out.

"I am?" She took the napkin and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, sorry."

Yuji noticed this and whispered to Misato, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Misato grimaced, "Yes...now I know where he gets it from."

* * *

><p>"SO FULL~~!" Riza cried with a drawn out stretch.<p>

"Oh, man, I totally feel you," Flannery agreed as she too was stretching, "I haven't eaten that much in ages!"

Hana said, "It was a good meal, I guess."

Michiru teased, "Oh, just admit it was delicious, Hana-chan!"

"What should we do next?" Ruby asked.

"It's pretty late, so why don't you spend the night at our home, Shiori-san?" Aki offered.

"Actually, I would like to see what Washam-san's home is like," Shiori grinned.

Washam averted his eyes, blushing, "Uh...maybe later."

Misato rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, canisters rolled toward the group as gas exploded from them, surrounding civilians panicked and ran for cover in the confusion.

"What the hell...?" Riza coughed.

"Tear gas..." Hana coughed as she tried to cover up.

Aki waved her hand and blew away the tear gas a pulse of psychic energy, only for the group to be surrounded by two dozen individuals, dressed in black armor and white skeletal patterns and wearing white skull-like helmets. They were armed with G-36C assault rifles.

Yuji recognised their belts instantly, "GS grunts!"

Misato corrected him, "No, they're not like the standard grunts! These are the Elite Guardsmen!"

"Surrender, you're surrounded!" one of the Elite order.

"And you're outmatched," Yusei muttered as he blurred out of sight. Suddenly, three Elites dropped to the floor with a single bullet hole in their helmets, with Yusei outside the circle.

"WHAT?"

"Aki, Waham, look after the girls," Yusei ordered.

"Shiori, Flannery, stay with me," Aki instructed as Carl took a defensive stance in front of Aki while she protected the women.

"Alright, a fight!" Riza barked as she stransformed her arms and started swatting at the GS Elites.

"HENSHIN!" the ex-NUMBER girls cried out, assuming their armored forms. They sprinted in three different directions, weapons at the ready. Even if these were the stronger GS Elite Guardsmen, they were still just grunts in the end.

Seras captured two Elites with her tendrils, pulling them toward her as she started thrusting with her Bloody Tears and turning the GS Elites into bloody pincushions.

Arachnea dodged gunfire and webbed up three Elites, swinging them around and slamming them into a wall. She then flashed kunai and flicked them, ensuring instant kills via head shots.

Carmen was jumping around, dodging bullets as pedal-shaped shards of energy fired from her shoulder pads and rained down on the GS Elites and cut them down. She then swung her scythe arms down on them, decapitating her enemies.

_"Qué mierda está pasando!-?"_ Flannery cried out with fright. She then screamed when she saw a GS Elite ready to fire, before screaming and bursting into flames. She blinked and looked up to Aki was covered in whisps of flames.

"I'll protect you, Flannery-chan," Aki declared.

Washam threw a couple jabs, a right hook and then a left uppercut that was strong enough to break a GS Elite's neck as he was launched up into a street light as he was electrocuted for good measure.

"Way to go, Washam-san!" Shiori clapped. Carl turned and gave a thumb's up.

**"Karyuu no...Tekken!"** Yuji shouted. He lunged for a GS Elite when the flames of his fists suddenly fizzled out. "What the...!-?" He was then fed a knee strike to the face as he land on his back before he was looking up the barrel of a rifle.

"Die," the GS Elite said he was about to pull the trigger before he was pierced by multiple vines and tossed aside.

"Yuji!" Ruby called as she rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," he muttered.

"This is getting annoying," Yusei frowned. He pulled a S&W 500 from his jacket and...

BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!

All the GS Elites froze, with Yusei standing silently with his gun hand stretched out, before they all dropped like sacks of potatoes.

A GS Elite Guard whacked Seras upside the head, the stick stunning her as she was knocked to the ground. He reached down to grab her when a fist met his face, cracking his helmet and sending him flying, crashing into a wall.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Washam shouted.

Yusei looked around, nodding, "Alright, that's all of them."

Flannery was staring at the armored girls, "What...what are you?"

"We're armored super girls," Carmen beamed.

Seras agreed, "Yeah, what she said. Were you freaked out, Lava Queen?"

"Well, maybe a little," she sighed.

"We should get home quickly," Aki advised, "We're vulnerably if we're attacked again. Shiori, as a member of the family, I'd like to invite you to our home."

Shiori accepted, "OK, but can Washam-san come too? I feel safer with him."

Misato mumbled, "She makes it so obvious..."

"Then let's roll," Yuji muttered as he stared at his hand.

* * *

><p>The group was taken to a mansion that was separated from the mainland on its own, small island and connected by bridge. The Lancelot and Yusei's own car, with Washam, Shiori and Flannery as passengers, crossed the bridge as they drove up to the font gates that opened up remotely, thanks to Yusei.<p>

This mansion once belonged to Rex Godwin, who had been a Dark Signer 20 years ago and was trying to become the ultimate god, using the combined power of the Earthbound Gods and the Crimson Dragon. However, the god had chosen Yusei instead, resulting in Godwin's defeat and death.

The island also contains a garden, some woodland, several courtyards and small lakes.

"You can hang out here for now," Yuji welcomed, "I gotta talk to Dad and Washam."

He and the girls were in Yuji's room, which was very spacious and had a stereo, game station, HD TV, a computer desk station in one corner and even his own bathroom. In another corner of the room was a piano, saxophone and electric guitar. He even a large waterbed.

"Woohoo!" Michiru beamed as she jumped, landing on Yuji's bed as she undulated. "Water bed~!"

Mia and Blair cheered as they landed on the bed as well, bouncing due to their light weight.

"So, you have a waterbed, huh?" Misato smirked.

"It was part of my therapy when I was a kid," he explained, "Used to have nightmares on that thing, but I'm good now. Anyway, I'll be back later." And with a wave, Yuji was gone.

"He's even got a mini-fridge!" Riza gaped as she saw how stocked up it was.

"I had no clue that the Flame King had such an awesome pad!" Flannery gushed.

"Indeed, Yuji has such a lovely room," Ruby agreed. She then noticed something off the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw photos on a dresser; some of Yuji, some of his parents, Yuki, but there was one photo that caught her attention above the rest. Picking it up, she saw Yuji and Yuki together, probably in their early teens, but they were with another boy. "How...is this possible?"

"What is it?" Hana asked as she and Misato flanked Ruby.

Flannery, Riza and Michiru also joined as they all saw what was in Ruby's hands. It was a photo of Yuji and Yuki, but with another boy that looked exactly like Yuji, but with red eyes and white hair with black streaks. He had Yuji in a headlock and Yuji was crying while Yuki watched.

"Who's that? He looks like Yuji's freaky nega-twin," remarked Misato as she stared. Their hair and eye colors were completely opposite and Yuji's white-haired double clearly looked a bit more malicious than than the guy they knew.

Riza then recalled something Yuji had told her, "Wait...I remember that Yuji mentioned his brother! This must be him!"

Michiru frowned, "He never told us he had a twin brother."

"He must've had his reasons for not telling us," Hana reasoned.

"He looks like a nut," Flannery recoiled.

"Just looking at a photo of this boy makes me feel uneasy," Ruby shivered.

Michiru defended, "But he's Yu-kun's brother and they look so close. He can't be all bad."

Misato reminded, "Remember #13? We were close to him and he didn't hesitate to take us out. Can't judge things by how they look, Michiru, remember that."

"Speaking of which, didn't your father and Shinichi's mother seem to be getting along?" questioned Hana.

"Let's just focus on the picture, OK?" Misato retorted. "Where do you think this guy is hiding?"

"Fudo told me this guy went missing, but that was it," Riza informed.

Hana responded, "Missing can either mean dead or alive, but if he's anything like Yuji he could still be out there."

"He helped us find our families! We should help him do the same!" suggested Michiru eagerly.

* * *

><p>"So, Torrent, huh?" Yuji stated. He and Washam were in Yusei's personal laboratory, where the Liger System was born.<p>

"So, you found out about it," Yusei realized.

"You developed it secretly, didn't you?"

"That's right. I know how you have a problem with water, so I wanted to develop a system that allows you to fight where you're most uncomfortable. The belt needed to be introduced to a new environment in order to activate," Yusei explained. "I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you, Yuji, but I wanted to make it a surprise."

"And I appreciate it, Dad," Yuji smiled, "It really came in handy."

"Did it help against your phobia, at least?" Yusei asked his son hopefully.

"I still hate the water, but at least I don't have to worry about drowning when I use it," he grinned.

Washam asked, "Tell me, Yuji, did you even realize what you were getting yourself into when you took the girls in? Making yourself an enemy of GIN-SHOCKER on purpose is not exactly what I'd call smart."

Yuji told Washam, "It was the right thing to do. The girls needed to know there was someone who cared for them. I know they were trying to kill me and they might've but I'm not that easy to kill."

"Indeed," Washam agreed, "Because I know those girls and they've never failed an assassination mission in their life. You're their first failure."

"I think me being alive was a huge success."

"So, since you're here, Yuji, I wanted to talk to you about some...improvements," Yusei informed. Guiding Yuji and Washam to his computer, Yusei showed the men something special.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Yuji grinned, "You've been busy, Dad."

Yusei said, "Well, with so much happening I needed to do something. Washam was really informative about GIN-SHOCKER."

"It's how I got hired," said Washam. "My expertise and my knowledge. Being smart also kept me alive." He pounded his fist into his palm, "And I've dealt with all the assassins coming after me."

"So, feel like helping with this, Yuji?" Yusei asked.

"Let's get to work," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to know that Yusei had family all along," Aki smiled. She and Shiori were at the dining room table, having tea. Shiori, of course, had hers with milk with and honey.<p>

Shiori smiled, "Yeah, and I finally found my real family too. I mean I was happy to find my son but this is just...wow."

"Find your son?" Aki asked.

Shiori sighed and explained, "A decade ago he went missing and I blamed myself for what happened. I had my husband supporting me and we worked our asses off looking for him. Five years later I became a widow but I still held onto the hope that my son was alive, even when people told me otherwise. It all paid off and I've found him."

"Must've been a tearful reunion," Aki remarked.

"Very much," Shiori sighed. "He grew up too fast without me. Those horrible monsters did things to him and made him into a cyborg. He must've been so terrified. I should've been there for him."

"So, you still love your son even if he's changed," Aki said.

"No matter how much he's changed, he's no monster. He's my son, my Shinji. Now I'm alone again since he's in a boarding school," she sighed. "I'm just glad he has friends."

"Yes, friends are important," said Aki. She remembered growing up without friends but then Yusei had reached out to her. She'd spat at his offer of friendship but she soon realized how sincere he was. She soon fell in love with him.

"So, what's my brother like, Aki-san?" Shiori asked.

"Well, Yusei's a serious guy. He's smart, kind, can be scary when he gets angry (which is rare now), and he cares about family and friends above everything else," Aki listed. "Also..."

Shiori leaned in eagerly, grinning, "Also...is he a stallion in bed?"

Aki blushed deeply, holding her cheeks, "Oh, like you wouldn't believe! He always knows how to throttle my engine!"

Shiori said, "Lucky you! It's been awhile since I've had a man. Only had mechanical help to scratch my itch."

"If you're lucky, you might get your hands on Washam," Aki suggested with a wink. "He doesn't get out much and from what I can tell, he's single."

Shiori smirked, "Oh, when I see something I like I never give up. I might be in my forties but I still got it and know how to flaunt it."

"Waham won't know what hit him," Aki giggled. She then leaned in and whispered, "But if that doesn't work, I'm sure your precious _Nii-san_ can help satisfy you for a while.."

Shiori blushed, "That's incest!" And then she drools. "Heh heh...incest...that'll be something..."

"Yuki probably got that from you," the redhead giggled.

Shiori shrugged, "I think my son still took after me despite my absence in his life. I'm just glad we can all be together like this. I should introduce Shinji to you all when he's on his school break."

"Speaking of, Yuji really looks up to you," Aki mentioned, "He has all of your books and calls you his 'Literary Goddes'."

Shiori smiled proudly, "Well, I'm always writing to please my fans. Never did think anyone would be a fan of my work. Sure, sex sells but still never could believe I could become so successful. Shotaro believed in me, Kami bless his soul."

Aki smiled as she saw the clock, "We sure did talk the night away. You can borrow Yuki's room tonight."

"Thank you, Aki-san. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"How do you handle the fact that your son's a Kamen Rider and the responsibility he now has of being one?"

Aki smiled, "What he's doing now pretty much mirrors what we were doing when we were kids. The best thing for me to do is to support him in anyway I can."

Shiori sighed, "I try to be supportive, but I can't help but worry about how he has to risk his life. I'd rather he stay with me and leave GIN-SHOCKER to others but I know he can't. After what they did to our family he wants justice."

"Trust me, I feel the same way," Aki assured. "Good night then, Shiori."

Shiori returned, "Oyasumi nasai~ Let's compare notes on sex later on, OK?"

Aki got in close again and played with Shiori's hair, "We could even have some fun ourselves, if you want~"

"Ooh, I can't wait..." she giggled.

* * *

><p>Back in GIN-SHOCKER Headquarters, Nagazawa had decided that he'd seen enough. If the Elite Guardsmen couldn't capture those treacherous cyborgs, then it was up to him.<p>

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," he muttered in irritation. Still, he was a smart man and he knew that going up against them without reinforcements would be fatal. He might be proud of his own strength but even he wasn't arrogant enough to think he was invincible.

"Maybe it's time for the Jäger Unit to meet their sempai," he smirked before pressing the button on the intercom to summon them, "#15, #16, #17, now's your chance to truly prove yourself to the organization."

The designated numbers were at Nagazawa's side, hidden in the darkness and ready to move out.

"You got it, Boss," #17 obeyed, having a female voice.

"Time to say hello," #16, a male, sneered.

"..." #15 gave no reply, but was obedient.

"Good," Nagazawa acknowleged. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Thus ends the first par of the Homecoming Arc. The girls meet Yuji's parents and some new faces appear. Misato is reunited with Washam and possibilities for upgrades to Liger are discussed. Brother and sister are reunited at last and Shiori develops an interest in Washam. Also, Yuji's powers dont deem to be working. What could this mean? Meanwhile, Nagazawa prepares to head out! Ok, so Flannery is from Pokémon. I'm sure you know. So I hope you guys like this one.<strong>


	10. Transcendance!

_And here it is, everyone, the finale. Been a while since I've started this, kind of. And now it's coming to a close, though we know how it continues. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh, and no flames in your reviews. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Tail 10: Eupting Emotions: Transcendance!<strong>

_"Michiru! Hana!" Yuji called out into the darkness. Back and front, up and down, and left and right there was nothing but darkness. He was alone, and couldn't find anyone. "Ruby!-? Riza! Where is everyone...? Misato!"_

_"No need to shout, Darling."_

_Yuji turned to see the girls, standing at different points. "There you all are. I've been looking for you girls," Yuji chuckled._

_"Unfortunately, we can't stay long," Hana interrupted._

_"What do you mean?" Yuji was having a bad feeling about this._

_Ruby smiled, "It's time for the summoning."_

_Yuji blinked, "Summoning? What are you talking about? What's going on?"_

_"Bye-bye, Yuji-kun!" Michiru waved, "It's been so much fun!"_

_"But we gotta do this," Riza grinned as she snapped her fingers. Pillars of fire erupted under their feet, causing Yuji to cry out in shock._

_"MICHIRU! HANA! RUBY! RIZA! MISATO!"_

_The girls cried out in agony as they were consumed by the flames. Their points formed a pentagon star and the center began to crack and something burst from it. It was a draconic shadow, flames spewing from its shoulders and eyes glowing red. Its jaws opened wide to reveal drool and teeth as it lunged down at Yuji, roaring viciously. Yuji could only scream in horror as he was devoured._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Yuji cried out as he shot up from his pillow. Breathing heavily, he looked around frantically, realizing he was in his room. "Just a dream..." he convinced himself, "A really...bad dream." He looked around, noticing that no one was in bed with him. He figured the girls were already up. Right, he remembered staying up late last night helping his father and Carl Washamwith the Liger Belt. "I'll never sleep late again," he swore. But what the hell was that nightmare? Did it mean something? Would the girls die if he allowed his inner beast out to take over? Not on his watch. His nose then caught the scent of something delicious and he decided to investigate.<p>

Coming out to the kitchen, Yuji gawked at the sight of Ruby, Michiru, Hana, Misato and even Blair dressed in nothing but aprons. They weren't wearing any underwear, hence their completely bare backs.

_'Oh, hallelujah,'_ Yuji praised in his mind. This made him forget about his nightmare and he was happy for it. Really happy.

Michiru greeted, "Ohayo, Yuji-kun!"

"Good morning to you too, Michiru," Yuji smiled before kissing her. "So, who put you all up to this?" he asked, curious and interested. He wanted to know who he should thank for this wonderful good morning present.

"That would be me!" Shiori chimed, "Your naked apron crack stuck in my head so I decided the girls should dress the part for you!"

"This is actually the first time I've seen this," Flannery chuckled.

"You'll never get me wearing that," Riza scoffed.

"I'm teaching the girls how to cook so they can feed you instead of the other way around," Aki smiled as she was at the sink.

"Where's Dad?" Yuji asked.

"He left early, and down at the office," she answered.

"The Den, right?"

"That's right. He wanted to check in and see how everyone's doing," Aki smiled.

Misato teased, "So, what will you be having for breakfast? Food...or us?"

Yuji laughed a bit and nuzzled Misato's neck, "Food first. I'm seriously hungry. And speaking of..." He presented her with his own neck, "Dig in."

Misato happily sank her fangs into her lover's neck, drinking from him. Her hands were on the back of his neck as she pressed into his neck, seemingly kissing his neck along with drinking from him. Flannery gaped and Aki watched with amusement.

Shiori was drooling while jotting down notes and started getting red as she watched Misato pulling back and making out with Yuji as blood trickled down the corners of their lips. "I think I've just found my next muse," Shiori grinned.

"Whoa," Flannery breathed, "That was kind of hot." She blushed when she noticed she was a tad wet down south.

Aki informed her son, "And here's a letter for you. It looks like it's from Yuki."

"What does it say?" he asked, interested in what his sister was doing.

"Read it."

Yuji did and started reading...

_"Onii-sama, how goes your trip with everyone? I hope that your journey has been successful so far. If you return home, tell Otou-sama and Okaa-sama that I'm fine and I love them. To be honest, things are rather easy here and thus I am bored. I know this was my decision, but I guess no one is perfect. Anyway, I am part of the Public Safety Committee and I even designed the new outfits. We've also gotten a few new members like Shogo and Reiri. However, Leon is very picky about who he accepts and despite the many applicants he'd received, he only accepts those who are truly worthy and not sympathizers of the previous regime. By the way, there is a sports festival occurring this 26th September and I wish that you and the others were able to attend. I will write again when I am able._

_Until next time - Yuki"_

"Oh, well this is interesting," he nodded.

"What is it about?" Michiru asked curiously, eager to learn the letter's content.

"Progress report from Yuki," he answered, "She's doing fine and hopes we can come visit in time for a Sports Festival."

"Can we really go?" Hana asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Bianca replied, making Flannery jump as she was sipping coffee next to the redhead.

"Where did you come from!-?" she gaped.

"You think you can get us in?" Yuji asked.

"You'd be surprised how deep the Vongolas' connections can go," the hitman (woman) smirked. She took another sip and sighed, "This coffee is to die for~"

Yuji thought about Bianca coming along. She and Mizore would get along great with their ability to just appear out of nowhere. He didn't doubt she had contacts at all either.

"So when do we go?" Misato asked.

"The thing is it's on the 26th," he said.

"I wonder why Shinji didn't tell me his school was having a Sports Fest," Shiori said.

"If he didn't say anything, he may be preoccupied right now," Yuji reasoned, "Wanna come along?"

"The 26th, right? That really clashes with my schedule. I have an important meeting with my publisher, but I don't want to miss the Sports Fest. Ah...I'm trying to become a good mother and I can't choose between my son or work! I've failed!" Shiori cried, upset with her dilemma. She was upset that Shinichi hadn't told her as well and even if Yuji's reason had made sense it didn't make her feel any better.

"Take this," Yuji smiled as he gave Shiori a handheld, disk-shaped device.

"A 3D holo-projector?" she blinked.

"Yeah, I'll give one to Shin so you two can communicate when you're not together," he explained, "I know it's not much, but at least you'll be able to see him when the Sports Festival happens, Shiori."

"Call me Aunt Shiori from now on since you're now my favorite nephew."

"Wonderful," he chuckled as they shared a hug.

"Which reminds me," Bianca said as she stood up and took Yuji's hand, "We need to talk privately for a moment. Please excuse us."

Yuji was taken to a hall and sighed, "Can't this wait until after breakfast? I'm fucking starving!"

"Keep your voice down," she hushed, "This is important. So, how have you been feeling?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Since when do you care?"

"Your powers have been acting up."

This got Yuji's attention as he frowned, "How do you know?"

"I know everything," she retorted.

"Do you know what it could mean?"

"It means that you're coming close to the fork in the road."

"Huh...? Speak English," he demanded.

Bianca pointed at his pendant, "The time has come for you to decide your path: Human or Manakyte. And your pendant is the key, Yuji."

"What do you mean 'decide my path'?"

"If this keeps up, you will lose your powers for good," she clarified, "And be reduced to a mere human. Do you want that?"

Yuji looked down, his fists clenching, "If that happens... I'll lose a part of what makes me who I am. How do I stop it, Bianca?"

She smirked, "You have to break the jewel in your pendant. For as long as you've used your power, it has been storing excess energy that dispels from your attacks. It's almost filled to capacity and can't absorb anymore. Once you break it, you have to absorb the energy back into your body."

"Any catches?"

"It could kill you," she said bluntly.

"Wonderful," he dead-panned.

"You don't have to do it now, but it has to be soon," she advised. "Personally, I don't want to see you end up like your grandmother. She wanted to live a human life, but it cost her dearly. She and I were friends..."

"Alright, I'll think it over," Yuji nodded, "But how much time do I have?"

"A couple more days, but it's best to do it soon," Bianca advised.

"OK," he nodded.

Listening in while the others were finishing breakfast preparations, Hana frowned slightly. Yuji was about to undergo, currently, the biggest test if his life and from the sound of it he would need to do this alone. It upset her greatly that they may not be able to help him despite all he had done for them. But maybe they could help. They would just need to ask Bianca if there was anything they could do for Yuji, anything at all.

Returning to the others, Yuji put on a smile, "OK, so what we're gonna do is have some more time out on the town before we pack up for the festival! There's still cool shit you guys have to see!"

"First breakfast then getting dressed. Unless you don't mind us going out like this," Misato teased.

"Hey, only I should have the privilege of seeing you like this," Yuji declared, "And maybe Aunt Shiori if she's OK with it."

"Believe me I am getting plenty of ideas from this," Shiori admitted as she was scribbling down notes.

"Then let's go!" Blair cheered before she was in Aki's grasp and purring as the mother petted the human-cat.

"You're staying with me~" Aki gushed, "I've always wanted a kitty!"

"Nya~!" Blair purred as she couldn't escape the mother Psychic/Manakyte.

"Moving on," Yuji replied, "Better get dressed."

* * *

><p>With the Lancelot and the bike trailer pulling up to the sidewalk, the girls looked out to their right and saw a fairly large white building, with D-Wheels of different models displayed behind the windows as well as a huge garage. A sign above read "Dragon's Den".<p>

"There's a Dragons's Den here?" Hana blinked.

"This is the main building," Yuji clarified, "Mine is a branch shop. Everybody out!"

Everyone piled out of the car and proceeded inside, seeing people working on D-Wheels.

"The Dragons's Den is all about custom D-Wheels for customers," Yuji explained, "I do the same thing, just on a smaller scale." They were still looking around, admiring the place. "Well, don't just stand there gawking, girls. Come on in."

Meanwhile, the group was being watched.

"General Nagazawa, they have arrived, sir."

* * *

><p>"Jack, gimme back my wrench!"<p>

"I'll give it back when I'm done!"

"You fucking said the 2 hours ago! Now give it back, jackass!"

"What was that, you bastard?-!"

The girls could only stare as they watched two men fighting. One was a very tall Caucasian with spiky blonde hair, dressed in a white jumpsuit and had violet eyes. The shorter man had a tall stack of orange hair and grey eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit and he had gold markings all over his face, similar to Yusei's marking. The Caucasian had the redhead in a headlock and the redhead was biting on the Caucasian's left forearm.

Yuji put his fingers into his mouth and whistled, catching their attention. "Uncle Jack! Uncle Crow! You're not making a very good first impression!" Jack immediately released Crow.

"Yuji!" Crow laughed as he got him in a headlock.

"When did you get back?" Jack asked.

"Yesterday," Yuji answered.

Crow let him go and spotted the girls, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

Yuji then introduced, "Misato, Hana, Ruby, Michiru and Riza."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Riza added.

Misato corrected, "That'll change soon enough." She asked, "So, did you boys have a disagreement?"

"Jack was hogging the wrench," Crow accused.

"And I needed it!" Jack shot back.

"Why would you need a fucking wrench for two fucking hours!-?"

"Gentlemen!" Yuji cleared his throat. "Watch your language, please!"

"Oh, it's OK," Misato smiled, "We've heard worse. Trust me."

"You're tall," Michiru beamed toward Jack.

"I know," he admitted.

"Where are Lua and Luka?" Yuji asked.

"Touring Europe," Crow answered.

"Luka heard about a new nanotechnology project in London and wanted to check it out," Yusei said as he approached the group.

Misato murmured, "Hope they don't run into trouble." A nanotechnology project would be a perfect target for GIN-SHOCKER. They would just steal the tech and turn it into a weapon, furthering their world domination goals. "So...Jack Atlus and Crow Hogan right? Yuji's told us a lot about you two."

"I bet he told you about how great I am," Jack boasted.

"Yeah, when you were in your twenties," Crow muttered.

"Shut it."

"But look at you, Yuji," Crow grinned, "You've got five girls following you around now!"

"Of course, he got that from me!" Jack boasted again.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Crow scoffed.

"Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet, Yuji," Yusei said.

The man Yusei was referring to was someone in his mid-twenties. He had short dark hair and a square jaw. He was also wearing a blue jumpsuit with dark grease stains, black boots and gloves. Over his eyes was a pair of goggles. Currently, he was welding two pieces of metal together.

"Tachibana!" Yusei called and Tachibana stopped his work and removed his goggles.

"Ah, Yusei-san," said Tachibana. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your work but I want to introduce you to my son."

"Your son? Ah, now I see the resemblance. I'm Toby Tachibana."

"Yuji," Yuji introduced as they shook hands. "So, you work here, huh?"

"For a couple months now," Toby nodded, "And you're the son of the great Yusei Fudo! He told me about you. You have a bike right?"

"My baby," he nodded, "Wanna see?"

"Definitely!" The boys left the building with the girls following.

"I can't believe how much he's grown," Crow sighed.

"What do you expect?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Speaking of which, there's some things you guys need to know," Yusei said.

10 minutes later, in Yusei's office...

"WHAT?" Crow cried. "YUJI'S GONNA BE THE NEXT BOSS OF THE VONGOLAFAMILY, AND YOU HAVE A SISTER?-!"

"Lower your voice," Yusei requested, "The room may be soundproof but you're too loud."

"You mean that Vongola?" Jack asked for confirmation.

"That's right," he nodded.

"The Vongola Familigia is said to be the largest mafia family in the world, only known in the underground network," Crow explained, "While not involved in any form of organized crime, there are individual members who are seriously battle crazy. And the Vongolas got their hands in everything else; espionage, assassination, technology, economics, politics," he listed, "It goes on..."

Jack then changed the subject, "But you have a twin sister. That's definitely news to me, Yusei."

Yusei nodded in agreement, "I feel the same, Jack. I met her just last night over dinner."

"Who is she?" Crow asked.

"Shiori Banabara," he fainted. "Guess he knows about her reputation," Yusei assumed.

Crow fainted."Guess he knows about her reputation," Yusei assumed.

"Guess he knows about her reputation," Yusei assumed.

* * *

><p>"My god, she is a beauty!" Toby beamed as he admired the White Blaze. "And you built her yourself? You really are Yusei Fudo's son."<p>

"I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with it. I had to learn just like everybody else."

"Still, she is an impressive machine? What is her top speed? What are her special features? How does she handle turns?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Yuji commented.

"Comes with the territory. Grew up around bikes. Family owns a garage started by my several times great-grandpa Tobei Tachibana. I was kinda named after him but I prefer 'Toby' to 'Tobei'."

"Maybe your parents thought you would follow in his footsteps," suggested Yuji.

"Well there isn't a chance of that. He was the one who built the bikes for some of the legendary Kamen Riders in his day."

"You don't say," Yuji grinned. "Well, Blaze can go up to 180 mph, and he can transform."

"Oh, a "he". Well, he sounds pretty fast. Sorry for calling him a "she"," he apologized.

"I don't think Blaze cares about gender, but I guess whatever works, right?"

Toby guessed, "So, what about you girls? Need machines?"

Yuji coughed with a grin, jabbing his thumb to the trailer that carried the other motorcycles.

"Oh," Toby realized. "You thought up everything, didn't you, Yuji-san?"

"Well..." Yuji rubbed the back of his head, "I was in the mood and thought it'd be nice to give them gifts."

"Nothing says 'I love you' like a ton of horsepower on two wheels," Toby chuckled. Toby rubbed his chin, "You know, White Blaze kinda looks familiar."

Yuji asked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, a friend of mine sent me a video link." He showed Yuji his iPhone and tapped the screen, playing a video of Kamen Rider Liger riding on White Blaze which made Yuji pale. "It looks exactly the same."

"Must be a coincidence," said Yuji.

"Yeah, he must've thought your design was cool and copied it," Toby shrugged, "I mean, what are the chances of you being a Kamen Rider, huh?"

"Yup, hehehe...what are the chances?" he chuckled, though he was screaming in his mind, _'GODDAMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS CAUGHT ON TAPE! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE? FUCKBERRIES!'_

"So, may I see the girls' bikes?" Toby asked hopefully

"Just don't rape the paint jobs with your fingerprints," he joked.

"Gotcha," Toby winked.

* * *

><p>After discussing motorcycles with Toby, Yuji and the others pulled up to what looked like a school, but this school seemed to cover at least 2 city blocks easily.<p>

"Welcome to my Alma Mater," Yuji grinned, "Duel Academy!"

"Duel Academy, huh?" Riza asked. "I know it's famous, but this is a school that was built around a card game."

"Originally, it was meant to foster future duelists," Yuji confirmed. "But that's just one part of the curriculum. You got all the standard school subjects and then some."

"Why did you bring us here?" Misato asked suspiciously.

"How would you girls like to be enrolled next spring?" Yuji offered.

"Us...go to school...here?" Hana uttered.

"Well, considering that you girls never had a real school life I just thought it'd be nice," said Yuji.

"Going to school with normal kids," Misato deadpanned. "Yuji, that can go wrong in several ways and normally I'm not a pessimist."

"Shin's handling it well," Yuji justified.

"He goes to a school for monsters," Misato countered. "There's no such thing as normal."

"I just thought it'd be nice..." he muttered sadly.

"YUJI!"

He blinked and turned, only to meet the embrace of a set of breasts as he was swung around by a brunette with violet eyes. She was dressed in a lavender one-piece dress with a white tassel going down her front that was decorated with small gold wings and other trimmings, lavender pants and black shin-high boots.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Hun~!" the woman cried joyfully as she spun Yuji around in her arms, with his head in her cleavage.

"Shizuru..." he tried to call, "Dying... Boobs...!"

"Hey!" Misato yelled. She was ignored. "HEY! HEY! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM!"

"That's enough, Shizuru," a woman called. She had long, dark-blue hair, green eyes and wore a blue jacket, white midriff shirt, black pants and a white collar. "You're killing him."

"Oh, my," Shizuru gasped as she released Yuji, "I'm so sorry, Hun, I got carried away again..."

"It's alright, Shizuru," he sighed, finally free from the soft prison. Though, that was one of the things he liked about the woman.

"So...who's the boob monster?" Misato asked, annoyed by the woman's sudden display of extreme affection.

"These two are my godmothers," Yuji introduced.

"Natsuki Kruger," the bluenette nodded, "Chairman of Duel Academy."

"And I'm Shizuru Viola," the brunette bowed, "Vice-Chairman."

"Is it normal for one of them to smother you?" Misato asked Yuji.

"Kinda," Yuji answered, embarrassed.

"We're friends of his parents," Natsuki stated.

"And we've helped to raise the little angel as if he was our own," Shizuru reminisced while blushing.

Michiru spotted bands around each of their left fingers. "Are you two married?" she asked politely.

"We are," Natsuki blushed, blushing harder as Shizuru started nibbling on her ear.

"And nothin' would separate me from my dear Natsuki~" Shizuru purred as she blew into Natsuki's ear, making her jump.

The cyborg girls didn't think a same-sex relationship was anything bad. People were allowed to find affection anywhere they wanted. Those who didn't approve were ignorant bigots and assholes.

"Anyway, I'd like to take the girls in for a tour of the campus," Yuji requested.

"Oh, are they thinking of applying?" Shizuru asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately not," he sighed.

"You go ahead and show them around," Natsuki allowed Shizuru, "I've got paperwork to finish."

Shizuru then kissed her, "Don't miss me too long, Hun~" Natsuki blushed furiously as she rushed inside. "Let's get started then!"

* * *

><p>Shizuru led the tour of the campus. Guys were gawking at the group of females and cringed under Yuji's glare. The girls got a look at the computer labs, basketball courts, mid-sized baseball stadiums, swimming pools, pool halls and football field. They even saw a bowling alley in a completely separate building, set with a food court and arcade.<p>

Yuji wanted to persuade them to enroll. He wanted to give them something they had not been given. Sure, GIN-SHOCKER might have given them an education, but school was more than that.

He wouldn't give up. They would go to school. "Damn, it feels like forever since I've been here," Yuji smiled."

"About 3 years ago," Shizuru recalled, "Y'all grew up and graduated together, especially when Yumi always kept everyone together with that smile of hers."

"Yeah, no lie," Yuji sighed.

"So, how are y'all enjoying the tour?" she asked the ladies.

"This is a really nice place," Michiru complimented the institute.

"Are there any duels taking place right now?" Misato asked.

"There should be a few somewhere," Shizuru mused, "Let's go have a look around."

The group found an arena dome with several fields in use, with monsters ranging from Spellcasters and Machines, to Amazoness monsters and Plants, to Wind-Ups and Samurai. Everyone wore D-Gazers in order to Duel through AR Vision.

"I overlay my Level 4 Wind-Up Magician and Wind-Up Soldier," a student called as the two monsters turned into orbs of light and a red vortex appeared in the center of the field. "I construct the Overlay Network with these monsters! Exceed Summon!" The orbs flew into the vortex and a new creature emerged. "Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

"Exceed Summon?" Hana asked.

"You take two monsters in the field, with matching levels, and lay them over each other in one slot," Yuji explained, "Then you special summon one of these beauties." He reached into his deck box to show the girls an Xyz Monster, Lavalval Chain.

"It's black," Misato commented, "Kinda a contrast to white Synchros."

"Yeah, Dad came up with the concept, summoning process and development," he added.

"Must adds to the strategic element since it'll be hard to put the monsters you need on the field to accomplish it," Hana observed.

Shizuru smirked, "I see you ladies are interested in Duel Monsters."

Misato replied, "Only as a way to pass the time."

"Looks more fun than chess," Hana spoke.

"Hey, did you see that thing explode? Awesome!" Riza yelled.

"Pretty!" Michiru beamed as she watched the summon of GaGaGa Girl, with Mia letting out a "Mya!"

"The technology used in games these days is amazing," Ruby marveled.

"It actually started in the early 21st century," Yuji informed. "Since then the game and tech has evolved. Gotta thank good old Seto Kaiba for revolutionizing how we play Duel Monsters."

"And then there was the discovery of Psychic Duelists," Shizuru added, "it's believed that Judai Yuuki, a Slifer Red student from the original Duel Academy, was the one of the very first Psychic Duelists."

"Could he make things fly with his mind?" Michiru asked, referring to the psychic gift of telekinesis. "Or read minds?"

"None of that but he was able to see Duel Spirits."

"Duel Spirits?" Hana questioned

"The same creatures you see in the cards only real and existing in a different dimension. Visible only to those with the gift," Yuji explained.

"Psychics, huh? Our old...school had a bunch of them," Misato answered. She was referring to GS' Psychic Corps.

"Mom, Yuki and I are also Psychic Duelists," he added, "And Aunt Luka can communicate with Duel Spirits. To say that my family's colorful would be an understatement."

"Considering who your cousin is and your family line..." Misato trailed off. She and the girls thought back to the albino twin in the photo. Perhaps he was the same as well.

"Yeah, we're all pretty crazy," Yuji laughed.

Misato grinned, "Can't wait to tell Shinichi." She was looking forward to his reaction when he learnt the truth.

Yuji checked his watch, "Wow, we've really burned daylight! With this, there's just one more stop."

Shizuru hugged Yuji, "If that's the case, then y'all better be careful."

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"The Satellite," Yuji answered. He then blinked when he saw a girl by the sidelines. She was surprisingly short, with short blonde hair and bright green eyes, dressed in the female uniform of the school. She had an impressive bust despite her fragile-looking body. "Hey, Erstin!" Yuji called as he approached.

The blonde jumped in a startled fashion and turned. "Y-Yuji-sempai!-? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit," he answered, "How are your studies?"

"Everything's fine," she nodded before blushing, "How's Yuki-sempai...?"

"Out of town, but she's fine. Well, I gotta go, so I'll see ya next time I drop by," Yuji smiled. Erstin flinched when he ruffled her hair a bit and watched as Yuji left with several women.

* * *

><p>He took the five girls to the Satellite District and led them through abandoned subway tunnels.<p>

"Where the heck are we?" Riza groaned.

"My dad used to live down here when he was about my age," Yuji informed. "These are the abandoned subway lines."

Ruby gasped, "Your father lived down here?"

"With some friends of his. He told me the rats were good company when he was alone too.

"I bet he appreciated it," Riza remarked.

They fpund a huge train terminal that was cornered with Tesla coils and had a cage in the center

"Here we are!" Yuji announced.

"What is this place?" Hana asked.

"This was the central terminal where the trains would converge before heading to the train stations on the surface," Yuji explained, "After the Satellite was cut off from the main land this place was shut down. I signed a lease and now I own this part of the subway."

"It's very...roomy?" Ruby tried to say.

Yuji was cleaning the place, arranging wires and putting things together. "I use this place for a science project I've been working on for the past three years before I moved."

"What kind of project?" Hana inquired.

Michiru looked up at the Tesla coils, "What are these things?"

"Tesla coils," Yuji answered, "I've been using them to generate plasma." He was connecting wires and cables as the systems were coming to life, heating up before use

"So, what exactly are you trying to make?" Misato inquired.

"Ah, I was just fucking around with them when I was a kid. I was bored. Funny thing is, I got so wrapped up in the, uh...technical aspects of it that I failed to notice something kind of...beautiful." He stepsped into the spacious cage and opened the other door, "Um, you five might wanna get in here."

The girls exchanged looks and entered.

"Oh, and hold onto this bar in front of you, both hands," he instructed. Misato touches his crotch. "Wrong bar."

"I like this one the best," she purred.

"Just hold onto it, for safety reasons, OK?"

Giggling, Misato obeyed and was now holding the right bar. Yuji turned a dial as the lights started to dim. He then pressed a few keys on the laptop.

"OK, hold on tight, and enjoy the show," Yuji grinned. He presses 'Enter' and the Tesla coils fired off plasma in rhythmic bursts, hitting the cage but not harming the occupants inside as they were surprised.

"Wow..." Michiru sighed.

"Myah," Mia imitated.

"How...is this possible?" Ruby awed.

"The coils are firing at such a high frequency that the sparks literally create sound waves as they fly through the air," Yuji lectured.

"Cool," Hana breathed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but science rocks," Riza grinned.

The light show stopped as Yuji hit a few more keys. "Get a load of this..." Yuji grinned.

The coils started firing again, this time rhythmically matching to the song, "Secrets" by One Republic.

"It's like magic," Ruby marveled.

Yuji sighed, "Yeah, I'm so sappy, right?"

Michiru leaned into his side, "I think it's sweet!"

"Thanks..." he blushed.

"You must've had a lot of time on your hands to do this," Hana commented.

"I started this when I was 15."

"You were 15 when you made this?" Michiru asked in amazement. "Now that's impressive."

"It's no big deal," Yuji said modestly.

"Myah..." Mia let out.

"Mia disagrees," Michiru giggled.

"I guess even a cabbit knows better, huh?" Yuji questioned.

Misato suggested, "You know, this is modern art. You could charge people to come see this. But what do I know? I just think it's beautiful."

Ruby said, "My Master taught me that anything created using human science would be horrible..."

"Guess she was wrong," Yuji smiled, "You've seen what science is capable of."

The witch smiled, "I have, and it's amazing..."

* * *

><p>"Now then, time to head home," Yuji smiled as the girls exited the underground station. Before they could make it to the car, they dodged gunfire coming from an angle above. "OK, this is getting annoying," Yuji growled.<p>

They looked up to see GS Elites descending from the rooftops as they landed in the street.

"More Elites," Hana frowned.

"We can take'em, no sweat," Misato grinned.

"That is very true."

Yuji caught the sound of a new voice and the ex-NUMBERS gasped as they saw who was approaching. It was a huge man of Korean descent, dressed in military clothing and sporting GIN-SHOCKER's insignia as a badge. He had short, neatly combed, black hair, a moustache and dark, piercing eyes.

"I would say it's nice to see you ladies, but then I'd be lying," the giant remarked.

The girls began to tremble, staring in horror, petrified at the sight of this man standing before them. He smirked, cold and ruthless, and he enjoyed the effect he had on the three cyborgs.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Riza blinked.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," Ruby noted.

Michiru uttered, shivering, "It's him..."

Misato stated, "General Nagazawa, GIN-SHOCKER's top executive officer, second only to the Great Leader himself."

"So, you're the head-honcho," Yuji grinned, "This ought to be one hell of a fight then..."

Nagazawa smirked as he aimed his thumb above, "Before we continue, I'd like you girls to meet your new replacements."

Misato, Michiru and Hana looked up and gasped at what they saw; three figures on a rooftop silhouetted by the setting sun: Kamen Riders.

The first was the biggest of the three; male in appearance as he was crouching, dressed in a dark brown bodysuit, shin-high boots with spikes running vertically along the feet and shins, forearm gloves with spikes as well, turquoise and black armor covering his torso and shoulders, and a turquoise helmet with glowing red eyes and a black, fanged mouth plate. In his hands was a pair of Dao swords and the number "XV" was stamped on his right breast plate.

The second male was smaller in stature, but well built, wearing a black bodysuit with metallic green armor plating on his knees, elbows, legs, arms, shoulders and torso. His helmet was black on the lower jaw and the rest was green with six curved slits over his glowing green eyes and hehad an armored ponytail. On his back was a box-like backpack and in his right hand was a sword with black segments running down the center of the blade and vials filled with glowing green liquid. The guard was glowing green as well and shaped like black butterfly and the handle was thin and ribbed for a firm grip, while the pommel was a rounded emerald. The number "XVI" was stamped on the left side of the helmet.

The third Rider was female, her curves made clear by the black bodysuit with thin, red horizontal stripes. Her armor consisted of metallic-red, segmented armor covering her forearms and shins that were covered with short but sharp spikes, spiked shoulder, and a breast plate with a "XVII" stamped in the center. Her helmet was also metallic-red with black, compound eyes and short antennae, but lacked a mouth plate. In her hands was a flamethrower-like assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment.

"Meet the second generation NUMBERS," Nagazawa introduced, "The Jäger Unit!"

"Hey, that's my shtick!" Yuji growled as GIN-SHOCKER stole one of his forms' designations.

General Nagazawa ignored Yuji's complaint as he commanded, "Jagers, greet your sempais properly!"

The Jager Unit all nodded and jumped down from their rooftop perch to engage with the former NUMBERS.

"I'll deal with the man who convinced them to abandon GIN-SHOCKER," Nagazawa sneered at Yuji.

"Well, don't I feel flattered," Yuji smirked.

"HENSHIN!" the girls cried as their armor materialized.

"RRAAAGH!" #15, known as Whirligig, roared as he charged at Arachnea, hacking away at her with his swords as the Tarantula Rider evaded the swings. She noted his power as the blades cut and tore through the concrete of the surrounding buildings.

"I better evade those swords," Arachnea muttered as she drew her Spider Kama. She danced around the giant Rider and hacked away with her own weapons, the blades barely scratching his suit. Frowning, she jumped back and launched webbing at him, trying to pull when Whirligigonly stood there staring at her. "He must...weigh more than a ton," she grunted.

Whirligig roared and wrenched at the webbing and tugged back, pulling Arachnea off her feet as he slammed her into a window as glass shattered everywhere.

#17, known as Inferna was laughing as she fired flame-like bullets in bursts of three as Seras did her best to dodge. She pumped her gun and fired fireballs from the grenade tube, explosions surrounding Seras as she lunged ahead and began swinging her Bloody Tears. Inferna evaded the swings and started "dancing" with Seras. She pulled out a combat knife and blades clashed as she parried the red rapiers.

"You're not too bad," Inferna grinned, "And here I thought you sempai would be light-weights."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Seras remarked as she launched her tendrils.

Inferna lifted her rifle and fired, the tendrils flailing about as the two backed away from each other.

GS Elites were being either strangled by plant life or cut down by claws as Riza and Ruby stood back-to-back.

"I love mismatched fights," the Werewolf grinned, her giant paws crossed in front of herdefensively, "Makes it that much sweeter when I win!"

"You're a battle-crazy maniac," Ruby remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Carmen was slashing away with her scythe hands while #16, known as Whiplash, parried with his sword. She seemed to have the hardest time as this guy blocked her moves with little to no effort and was only fighting one-handed.

"My, my," Whiplash sneered, "You look tasty, sweetie. Why don't you make it a little more entertaining for me? It'll be that much more gratifying when I take that body of yours!" He tossed his sword arm back and his sword extended, each segment of the blade connected by a rubber-like chain, and lashed forward.

Carmen evaded the strikes and noticed the green liquid staining the ground.

"Careful, this baby's poisonous," Whiplash snickered as he swung his whip sword, "Hate to kill you before I break you in~"

"Sorry, but I'm taken. Oh, and you should show more respect for your sempai," Carmen scolded.

"Then allow me to respectfully make you mine, sempai!" Whiplash cackled as he swung his whip sword and charged at Carmen. A hatch on the bottom of his backpack opened up and a metallic tail with a scythe-like tip emerged and shot speedily towards Carmen. Carmen jumped to avoid his tail but the whip sword slashed her across the chest, sending her reeling as sparks flew. "I told you to be careful," he chided, "Scorpio's venom is a cocktail of hemotoxins, necrotoxins and neurotoxins and it's one hundred times more painful than a jellyfish sting. One wrong move and it's goodbye world. I call it... Devil's Blood!"

Carmen then retorted, "Glad I have armor then!" She activated her power, surrounding her and her opponent in mist, providing cover.

Whiplash looked around for her, scanning the mist before he got hit by a barrage of pink energy bullets. "That stung," Whiplash snickered, his eyes glowed as he saw a heat signature charging at him. He grinned and three more hatches opened on the sides of his backpack with six metal arms extending out (with scythes at the end), and Carmen gasped as she got in too close. "This is the part where you scream," Whiplash whispered.

Yuji was punching and kicking at Nagazawa, the General blocking and countering with his own punches that were as hard as hammers as they struck Yuji. To say Nagazawa was unimpressed would be an understatement. Nagazawa instantly closed the distance between himself and Yuji in the blink of an eye. Yuji hadn't even seen him moved. He just blurred out of existence for a second, got in Yuji's face, and buried his fist into the Manakyte's stomach. Nagazawa then smashed his fist into Yuji's head from the side, knocking him across the floor.

Nagazawa sneered, "Is that all? I read the reports and saw the footage. You're supposed to be powerful. Well, show me, boy. What can you do? How is it that you defeated the other NUMBERS when your attacks are so half-assed?"

"Low on fuel," Yuji panted. He suffered bruising, and he was lucky. He figured Nagazawa was going easy on him.

"This is going nowhere," Nagazawa spat, "Fight me as a Rider!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He then heard a scream and turned to see Carmen bound in extended arms by Whiplash and his tail scythe aimed at her head. "MICHIRU!" He started running and slung on his belt. He cried out, "HENSHIN!" and slammed in his card.

**"SCHNEIDER SWORD!"**

**Music - "Zips" by T.M. Revolution**

The belt unleashed the glowing energy shards that engulfed Yuji as he was donned in his Schneider Form; but something was very different. The armor was a deeper shade of orange, almost red, and the arm blades were gone as a hexagonal red shield with a gold cross in the center was mounted on the left arm. On his back was a black pack, carrying a wide V-shaped wing and a pair of blue long swords.

"WHAT!-?" Whiplashed gaped as he turned, letting go of Carmen as he was shoulder rammed by Liger Schneider, a move which sent him flying into a car. "WHAT THE FUCK!-?"

"..." Whirligig growled as he looked to the new occurrence, holding Arachnea by the leg as she was hanging.

"Yuji-kun...?" Carmen questioned as she gazed at the new armored Liger.

"Take cover, Michiru," Schneider Sword ordered. Carmen nodded and melted out of sight.

"What the hell!-?" Inferna gaped. She saw Schneider Sword's new appearance, "That wasn't in the data!"

"An opening!" Seras grinned as she lunged forward and cut Inferna's flame rifle down to pieces. Inferna panicked and tossed her diced rifle up and watched as it exploded.

"That was so not cool, bitch!" Inferna fumed.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Whiplash roared as he came dashing down the street, lashing ahead with his Scorpio sword.

Schneider Sword saw him coming and met his charge, grabbing the two long swords, and dashed forward via the engines of his backpack. He connected the swords at the their bases and twirled the dual-bladed lance as the blades gained beam edges, twirling the weapon as he cut the Scorpio's extendable chord to bits.

"MY SCORPIO!" Whipash cried in horror before Schnieder Sword got in his face and cut off his right forearm, forcing him to fall back as he held his stumpy arm. "NO! MY ARM! MY ARM!"

Schneider Sword then lodged his weapon into the asphalt and turned, grabbing the wings on his backpack as energy blades flared out, appearing like boomerangs. He waved and flicked the boomerangs as they flew and decapitated the GS Elites that had restrained Riza and Ruby.

Whirligig let go of Arachnea and roared, charging toward Schneider Sword and swing his dao swords around, ejected his card, and slotted in his Panzer card.

**"PANZER BLAST!"**

Yuji's armor shattered and reformed onto his body, taking on the Panzer armor that was also upgraded. The chest armor was now primarily black with bits of gold and green, as well as the shoulder guards. On his back was a pair of long, green cannons that reached down to his feet just above the ground. The tops of the cannons were red and had four missile silos for each cannon. The backpack was green and had two fin-like extensions that also had cannons extended along them.

"Yuji-san's armor has changed again!" Ruby gasped.

"Another upgrade?" Hana questioned.

Panzer Blast saw Whirligig coming and bent forward slightly, allowing his missiles to tilt ahead.

"Have some of this!" Panzer Blast grinned before firing a volley of small missiles at Whirligig. The missiles peppered and exploded around the Rider as he kept going, swinging his swords as he was ready to lop off Liger Panzer Blast's head. "This one's tough," he muttered as he held his hands up when Whirligig was now before him and caught him by the wrists. The two struggled against each other, pushing back as they tried to gain the upper hand. Whirligig was definitely bigger than Yuji and was determined to kill him.

"..." Whirligig growled as his mouth plate actually opened up, displaying metal jaws and fangs as he started drooling on Panzer Blast's helmet.

"Shit, you're a strong guy..." Panzer Blast grunted. With all his might, Panzer Blast pulled Whirligig's arms apart and jumped up to head-butt him. The enemy Rider stumbled back. Panzer Blast jumped back and lifted his arms as the cannons swung under and was caught in his arms. The cannons on the fins also swung down and were on top of his shoulders. "Eat this!" The shoulder cannons fired yellow blasts of energy while the larger cannons in Yuji's arms fired stronger blasts of energy, like the Torrent Form's "Callidus" cannon. The yellow bursts damaged Whirligig's shoulders, but the stronger blasts flew past him and shot right threw the building behind the big Rider as the shockwave from the attack launched Whirligig into one of the higher floors of the building and crashed through a window.

"Yu-kun's a lot faster now!" Carmen beamed as she appeared next to Arachnea, helping her to her feet.

"And he used to be so slow in the Panzer armor," Arachnea marveled.

Inferna gawked, "I don't believe it... He took out Whiplash and Whirligig! Boss, what's going on!-? None of this was in the data Gebok showed us!"

**Music Change - "VS Varia" by Toshihiko Sahashi**

Nagazawa's face contorted as his brows furrows and his lips curled into a frown before he scowled with his teeth exposed, gritted. His eyes flashed as he decided to show the Kamen Rider Liger what he could really do. He then began his transformation as he tossed his head back and roared. His skin changed dear blackish green as his face had elongated into a snout, like a crocodile's. He grew in height, almost 7'5" and his toes and hands ended in sharp claws. A row of teeth went down the center of his chest and vines stretched down from his back to the floor. Thank god his pants were still intact.

"Oh, that's just nasty," Panzer Blast revolted.

"What the hell is that thing?-!" Riza gaped.

"That's Nagazawa's Cyborg Mutant form," Seras identified, "We call him 'Snap Trap'."

"I can't imagine where the name came from," Panzer Blast joked as he aimed his cannons. "Say goodnight, Venus!" and he fired his cannons.

Snap Trap jumped high, dodging the blasts and his back vines shot down toward Panzer Blast as he jetted forward to evade. He then aimed and fired his missiles up at the General as they exploded in midair. Snap Trap came down, virtually unharmed from the missile barrage and delivered a drop kick that Panzer Blast blocked with his forearms. The Cyborg Mutant then contorted as he grabbed the Rider's arms and twisted around to swing his leg and kicked Yuji in the side of the head, propelling him into a wall.

Meanwhile, Mia had been watching the battle. Her 'mama' had told her to hide and she had obediently hopped away looking for cover. She watched her mama change and fight against those monsters. She wished she could help.

Snap Trap walked over to Panzer Blast as he was embedded in the wall. The General started pounding his fists into the Rider's chest, the shock of his punches doing damage to Yuji despite the armor holding up.

"You are weak, boy," Nagazawa said through his punches, "Weak. But it makes sense for the weak to swarm together."

"Go...suck...an...egg," Yuji grunted with each punch, coughing up blood that splashed through his mouth plate.

Nagazawa grinned, "I know what to suck on." His mouth spread open and he planted it over Liger's chest, his teeth sinking into the armor.

"AWW, WHAT THE FUCK? THAT IS SO NOT COOL," Panzer Blast cried out in disgust, trying to pound on Snap Trap's head to get him off, "GET OFF! GET THE FUCK OFF! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW FUCKING GAY THIS LOOKS?"

Snap Trap was draining his energy as he was trying to pry him off. Suddenly, a blast of ruby-red energy then struck Snap Trap from the side, launching him down the street as the Panzer Blastarmor shattered and Yuji fell to his knees.

**End Music**

"MYAH! MYAH! MYAH!" Mia cried as she hopped up and down angrily.

"Holy shit!" Riza gawked, "Did you see that?"

"How could I not?" Ruby stammered.

Inferna's eye twitched, "Did... Did that little rodent just blast the General across the street?"

Mia hopped over to Yuji and was licking his face. The Manakyte chuckled weakly and petted the cabbit, "Thanks, sweetheart...you just saved my skin."

Whiplash struggled up on his feet and growled, "That asshole... I'll kill him!" He then received a transmission, "Huh, Doctor?"

_"Capture that specimen!"_ Gebok ordered, _"Alive!"_

"Mia...inside," Yuji commanded and the cabbit hopped into his jacket as he zipped up, her head poking out from the top. The girls were immediately at his side. Yuji looked back and grimaced. Nagazawa was coming back, and fast. He took Mia out of his jacket and handed her to Carmen. "Get out of here," he ordered.

"What about you?" Carmen worried.

"I'll be fine! Now all of you get outta here!" he repeated. He heaved as he had a hard time breathing due to all the trauma his chest endured. Yuji then did a quick turn and pushed the girls from him when Snap Trap tackled into Yuji, the two rolling along the asphalt. "Ow..." he grunted before he felt a heavy weight slam on his chest and cried out in agony.

"YUJI!" the girls cried.

Bianca was watching the battle from one of the roofs, frowning, "I wish I could help, but a teacher is not supposed to interfere with the student's fight..." She then noticed another figure close by. "Hm?"

That was when Yusei, Jack, Crow and Aki arrived at the scene.

"I sensed Yuji in pain," Aki worried, "What's going on?"

"Down there," Jack pointed.

"Holy shit!" Crow gaped.

"Yuji!" Aki cried as she was about to jump down there and help, only to be stopped by Yusei. "Yusei?"

"He'll be fine," he declared. "Trust me."

"Yusei..."

"I...have had it with you," Snap Trap growled as he ground his foot into Yuji's chest. "I am going to kill you, your family, and little pack of whores!"

"Fuck...you, asshole," Yuji spat.

"Die," the Kaijin growled as he rose his foot to crush Yuji one final time... Before he was slammed in the chest by an iron pillar that seemed to stretch. Snap Trap was knocked down and skidding through the concrete as his crater trailed back several meters.

"Now what!" Inferna growled. She really wasn't in the mood for any more surprises.

All eyes were up and gasped at what they saw.

**Music - "Hell's Bells" by Bruce Faulconer**

The pole retracted back to its source, towards the roof of another building, as it reverted back into a muscular human arm. The arm belonged to a tall man, with long and spiky black hair, red eyes, with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs were on his face, with three of them right above his eyes, acting as "eyebrows," three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears were adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He wore a black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. On his right forearm was red mark, extremely similar to Yuji's.

"I knew there'd be a party," the man grinned, "All I had to do was look!"

"Who the fuck is that?-!" Inferna demanded.

"Who is that guy...?" Seras gawked.

"No...idea," Arachnea froze.

"Forget that... Did you see what he did?" Riza pointed.

"His arm stretched from ALL THE WAY UP THERE!" Carmen exclaimed.

"And it was metal," Ruby observed, "Some kind of magic...?"

"Who, where'd he come from?" Crow blinked.

"I didn't even sense his presence," Jack frowned.

"He's like us," Yusei noticed.

"Manakyte," Aki realized.

Bianca smirked, "Looks like Yuji's got unexpected reinforcements."

"What the...hell," Yuji grunted as he was still on his back. He then felt a burning sensation as his mark started glowing. "My mark..."

The man blinked as his own mark started glowing, bringing it up to his vision. "So there's one here after all," he mused. His eyes scanned the battlefield and grinned when he spotted the glow that Yuji sported. "There! YAHAAAA!" he crowed as he actually jumped, making the girls gasp as he came crashing down on his feet, making a crater in the sidewalk as he dashed over to Yuji. "Hey there, Kid," he greeted with a grin, his fang-like teeth showing.

Yuji did his best to look up, his eyes straining, "Who...are you?" He was then lifted up by the shoulders as the man brought him into his view.

"So, you're another one," he grinned. The man spotted Yuji's pendant and frowned, "You mean to tell me that you haven't done it yet?"

"You mean..."

"Transcend," he stated.

"Transcend?" Ruby repeated.

"What's that?" Carmen blinked.

"I think it has something to do with Yuji being a Manakyte," Arachnea answered, gathering her friends' attention. "I heard Yuji and Bianca talking about it earlier today," she explained, "Yuji felt that his powers were leaving him. And in order to regain them, he has to destroy the gem in his pendant and absorb the energy stored in it into his body."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Snap Trap roared as he came back charging.

The man put Yuji on his feet and started walking to meet Snap Trap. "Hurry up and Transcend, Kid," he ordered, "Otherwise, you're dead."

Yuji turned to the man, "But I..."

"No excuses!" And he went charging at the GIN-SHOCKER Executive when he saw the girls in his path. "OUT OF MY WAY!" The girls jumped in a startled fashion and jumped out of the way as he ran for Snap Trap, the two meeting with a straight punch that was so powerful that windows shattered from the initial shockwave. "Not bad," the stranger grinned, "For a leaf."

"Bastard," Snap Trap growled, "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business!" he retorted as he swatted Snap's arm away. He grinned and his right arm turned into an iron sword with blades along its edges. The blades started running like a chainsaw and the stranger swung across, tearing through Snap Trap's chest and making him back away in pain. "This is my **Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon Sword),**" he stated, "This baby can cutthrough pretty much anything and I'm gonna use it to dice you into salad!"

Snap Trap growled as his chest started to tie back together, making the stranger whistle with slight surprise. "It will not be as easy as you think, fool," the Executive declared.

"Of course it won't," he grinned as he charged, "BECAUSE FIGHTING IS THE BEST THING ON EARTH!"

Meanwhile, Yuji pulled his pendant off his neck and looked down at it. "Mom made this for me," he frowned, "But if breaking this gets my power back... THEN SO BE IT!" Yuji roared and slammed his pendant down on the asphalt, the gem cracking and unleashing a bright glow. Beams of fiery energy shot out of the pendant and beamed right into Yuji's body, the Manakyte roaring in agony as the surge of power was nothing less than overwhelming as his body was engulfed with the same red light.

"YUJI!" the girls panicked.

Yuji continued to scream as his body coursed with overwhelming power. It was a feeling that he'd never experienced before as he was engulfed by a pillar of fire that seemed to shoot into the sky.

"What's going on?-!" Inferna demanded.

'_I must have power,'_ Yuji thought to himself, _'I must! Without power...I can't protect them! Hana, Riza, Ruby, Misato, Flannery...Michiru! I swear...that I will protect them...WITH MY LIFE!' _"HOORRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuji roared as his mark glowed and the full mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed brightly on his back.

The Crimson Dragon's mark also began to glow on Yusei's back.

"The Mark is reacting to Yuji," Jack realized.

"Just like with all of us back then," Crow nodded.

Aki smiled as she watched, "He's doing it."

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, "He's almost there."

The metal-morphing stranger looked back and grinned, "It's almost done."

Snap Trap growled, looking to see what was going. Inside the pillar, Yuji's body was darkening,changing in mass and shape, and growing in height. His fingernails grew into claws and a tail slowly grew from his backside. And his teeth changed from human dentures to carnivorous fangs. His eyes glowed a fiery red as his howl echoed for what seemed like miles.

"What's going on!-?" Snap Trap demanded.

The stranger grinned at the Executive as he jabbed his thumb to Yuji, "Pay attention, dill weed, you're about to witness a transformation for a member of the most powerful race on Earth."

Snap Trap watched as he could see Yuji's shadow changing. This power...could the Rider have hidden it from him somehow?

**Music - "Tsuna Awakes" by Toshihiko Sahashi**

The pillar died down and left all to gaze upon the transformed Fudo. Whatever skin could be seen, his face mostly, was charcoal black and his eyes were glowing orange like a bright flame. His fingers were now claws, as well as his feet, and his shoulders were now rounded, obsidian-black, pads that spewed flames like torches from two proportioned holes. The rest of his body was covered in organic, but rock-like, obsidian-black armor. Swaying from side to side behind Yuji was a long tail covered in the same armor as his body was riddled with lines that glowed like lava. And growing from his back was a pair of leathery black wings that matched the color of his armor.

"It's done!" Crow cheered.

Jack smiled approvingly, "He's done it."

Aki held her husband's hand and smiled, "Yusei..."

He nodded in return, "Transcend."

Bianca smiled, "It's a success."

Snap Trap could only stare in shock and horror as he looked at Yuji's newly awakened Transcended state and he wasn't the only one. The cyborg girls, dark witch and demi-werewolf gawked and gaped at the creature Yuji had become.

"Is this the true power of a Manakyte?" Arachnea questioned in awe. They had witnessed Yuji's transformation into Abysss before but this was on a completely different level.

"So much raw power..." Ruby trembled as she felt the energy radiating off Yuji.

Riza was struck speechless as the fur on her arms stood on ends.

"Sugoi/Myah..." uttered Carmen and Mia respectfully. That was quite an eloquent response coming from them.

"Well, well, " Seras admired her lover, "You sure are full of surprises, aren't you, Yuji?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Whiplash crowed, "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS HE!"

Whirligig was watching from the window he flew into, looking down at Yuji in his new form. He could feel the energy blazing off of the Manakytes body and he was growling enviously, his claws digging into the floor. "..."

"ATTACK!" Snap Trap commanded the Jägers. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Whirligig jumped down, landing before his teammates as he charged ahead. The other Jägers obeyed and charged at Yuji, Whiplash attacking with his extra arms and Inferna drawing her knife.

**BIGGEST. MISTAKE. EVER.**

Whirligig roared and lunged for Yuji, only to be caught by the arms and receiving a head-butt as the GS Rider was launched backwards. Inferna was down low and thrust her knife for his gut, as it bent and folded on itself anti-climatically. Cursing her luck, Inferna was grabbed by the throat and tossed to the side and was embedded in a wall. Whiplash was next as his bladed arms thrust forward, only for Yuji to catch them and pull the Scorpion Rider to him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" he demanded.

**"Right, you tried to take Michiru from me and I'm the bastard,"** Yuji mocked, **"You're such a fucking saint."** He then pulled and tore off Whiplash's mechanical arms before he grabbed the Rider by the throat, pulling him to his face. Whiplash was trying to back away, as he couldn't tolerate the heat Yuji was putting out. **"Listen, and listen good," Yuji glared, "Michiru is mine. Come anywhere near her, or the others, and you won't live to see the next day. Oh, and I forgot to finish the job."** He reached for Whiplash's left arm and gripped tightly as he slowly pulled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO! LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Whiplash screamed. He could help but scream in pure agony as he felt his arm tear, slowly as skin, nerves, bone, circuits and veins were stretched inch by inch and finally torn apart. "FUUUUUCK!" Whiplash screamed as he flailed around in Yuji's grasp.

**"Pathetic,"** Yuji spat, **"At least the other NUMBERS put up a fight."** He tossed Whiplash to the side, his arm spewing blood and other fluids as the Transcended Manakyte turned to face Snap Trap. **"Looks like your Jägers aren't worth shit," he mocked. "What now, Nagazawa? I'm not even fighting with a low heat. Do you feel like dying today or tomorrow? And before you decide, lemme tell you this. You may call my girls whores or sluts or whatever... But they are MY sluts now! So if you wanna insult them, you best be ready to burn!"** Yuji took a stance and flexed, fire bellowing from his shoulders.

Nagazawa looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. His pride had taken a blow as this boy looked down on him. He was General Nagazawa, dammit! He was the strongest next to the Great Leader. He also had a bad temper which caused his rational mind to take a vacation whenever he was enraged.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Snap Trap roared as he lunged at Yuji.

Transcended Yuji took a quick breath and threw a straight punch, catching Snap Trap in the collar bone as he chocked and backed away. An attack like that would shatter the collar of a normal man, and while Nagazawa was no longer human it still hurt like hell. Yuji swung around, his tail slapping Snap Trap repeatedly before it slammed down on his head. Yuji flapped his wings and flew back as he opened his hands, revealing four holes in his palms.

**"Vesuvius Vulcan!"** Yuji called as he fired a volley of fireballs that peppered Snap Trap. He then dashed forward and delivered an uppercut, launching Snap Trap into the air as Yuji took flight after the monster. He soon caught up and went over Snap Trap, pumping his fists to his sides as he called out, **"Flame Turbo!"** His shoulders then bellowed with flames again and he drew his fist back as Snap Trap was in range. **"Take this! KRAKATOA CRUSHER!"** And he threw his punch, catching Snap Trap square in his snout as he was flipping back to Earth. The girls took cover as Snap Trap collided with the ground, rock, dust and earth flew about.

**End Music**

The long-haired stranger watched with crossed arms and wide grin on his face and a feeling of satisfaction. "Not bad for a first time."

Nagazawa groaned, "Re...retreat..." Elite Guardsmen suddenly appeared, grabbed Nagazawa and the Jagers and fled. Nagazawa swore to avenge this defeat in the near future.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?" Whiplash roared as he was carried away. "I'LL DESTROY YOU AND RAPE THOSE WHORES OVER YOUR CORPSE! DO YOU HEAR MEEEEE?-!" Before Whiplash could scream anymore, all GIN-SHOCKER operatives were gone.

Yuji looked up, his hand to the night sky as he made a fist. "Incredible," he breathed.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Riza shouted.

"I think I had an orgasm from watching," Ruby whispered.

"I heard that," Yuji smirked. The Witch blushed hushed fiercely.

"That was amazing, Yuji-kun!" Carmen cheered as she ran toward him.

He put his hands up, "Don't come too close... I might burn you by accident."

"His external temperature is extremely high," Arachnea analyzed as she scanned him with her helmet.

"Can you change back?" Seras asked Yuji. She addressed the Steel Manakyte, "Can he?"

The Manakyte chuckled, "Just relax your body and think of your previous form."

Yuji nodded and realxed his body, slowly engulfed in flames. The flames disappeared and Yuji was left without clothes as he fell unconscious and fell back, fast asleep.

"Oh yeah, fire types always had a habit of burning off their clothes during their first time," the Steel Manakyte recalled.

Misato grinned as her armor melted, "I'm not complaining."

* * *

><p>Yuji groaned as he tossed and turned in his water bed. He felt so hot and it was irritating. He then felt a slight weight on his chest and slowly opened his eyes to see Riza lying on top of him. She was in her casual clothes and grinning at him.<p>

"Morning," she greeted.

"Hey," he groaned slightly.

The Demi-Werewolf had her legs swinging back and forth. "That was pretty amazing; that fight last night. I've never really seen anything like you before."

"I'm quite a breed," he chuckled.

"How do you feel?"

Yuji stretched, letting out a yawn, "Same as always, for the most part. Feel a bit dehydrated though..."

"Well, you did up a sweat when you fought about that plant creep," grinned Riza. "Which of course was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Glad you approve," Yuji smiled back.

Suddenly, she pressed her lips against him, catching him completely by surprise. Yuji's lips were forced about by her tongue who pried his teeth apart to sink her teeth down his throat. Fortunately, Yuji could still breathe from his nose but the way Riza was Frenching him was definitely going to take his breath away.

Riza broke the kiss, licking Yuji's lips and then her own lips.

"OK, what the hell?" he asked, looking at her and he got a good look at her. She was wearing bikini panties which had string ties on the side and a sports bra on to support her bust.

"I have never seen such a feat of raw power before. I can't describe it and it just turned me on," Riza said. Yuji had heard that line from the girls after a night of passion but since he knew he and Riza had not done it (yet) he knew she was talking about the battle which had taken place the night before.

Yuji knew where this was going. In Riza's eyes he was the Alpha Male and the quality choice to mate with. Sure, he was a dragon and she was a demi-werewolf but she could overlook such details. What she loved in a man was power and Yuji had it in spades.

Riza gave his lips another lick and then nuzzled his neck. She then licked her way down his bare chest. It was a good thing he slept in the nude so there were no distractions for her exploration and she'd done enough exploring earlier. She licked his nipple and then took it between his teeth, causing him to hiss. She liked how she made him shudder and she liked how he was starting to get hard judging from the feeling she was getting of something pressing against her thigh. She crawled back up, looking him in the eye, and grinned before she turned her body around, stretching her athletic form against his as she was facing his cock and his rear was in his face. There was an obvious wet spot and a smell coming from her crotch which was obviously the scent of her arousal.

Despite her bravado, however, Riza was still very much a virgin. Of course, instead of just over-thinking things, she decided to just follow her instincts. As for Yuji, he didn't wait as he untied the strings of her panties and pulled them away. He gripped her hips and sniffed her wet pussy. Riza hadn't done a thing to him yet so it was time for some motivation. The first thing he did was to place a gentle kiss on her nether lips.

A shock of intense pleasure ran up Riza's spine and she almost howled. What came out was a combination of a howl and a moan. She wiggled uncontrollably as Yuji tickled the lips with his tongue, causing her to shudder and tremble. "H-h-hey!" Well, two could play at this game. Taking a hold of his shaft, she ran her warm hands up and down it before she licked it from the base to the head with her tongue. This caused Yuji to groan but that didn't cease his assault on her.

Now it was a competition, a battle of wills. Who would cum first?

Meanwhile, Flannery was just walking by Yuji's door when he heard noises coming from within. All she was dressed in was a pair of shorts and a black tank top which exposed her midriff. The top had flame patterns on the hem. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door a crack and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Riza and Yuji were in the 69 position with the demi-werewolf was sucking the Manakyte off while he was eating her out. A part of the Latina wanted to walk away and give them their privacy but another, stronger, part decided that she should stay.

Meanwhile, Riza was giving Yuji the best blowjob ever (or so she thought). She applied suction as she bopped her head up and down on his cock. At the same time, Yuji was sucking on her pussy and jabbing her insides with his slick and hot tongue. Sweat was already coating their bodies. Finally, unable to hold herself, Riza howled as she splashed Yuji's face with her maiden essence. Finally, seconds later, Riza's mouth felt Yuji's spunk being shot inside and she withdrew as she was given a special facial of his cum. It stuck to her hair and cheek and it was dripping onto the bed. She took some off with her finger, sniffed it, and gave it a lick. She decided that she liked it.

Yuji was panting and so was Riza, but she had yet to have enough. She pulled herself forwards and stood on her hands and knees, her hips hovering over his still hard cock. "Brace yourself, dragon-boy," she said over her shoulder as she put her hands on his knees and slowly lowered herself. Her pussy lips were split apart and she moaned, tossing her head back with her mouth open and eyes clenched shut. He was definitely Alpha Male size. Yuji smirked and seized her hips and pulled her all the way down, burying himself deep inside of her while breaking her hymen.

Riza's eyes snapped open as she arched her back and howled. Yuji gently caressed her hips and ass as she slowly recovered. Slowly, the feeling of pleasure made its way to Riza's brain, overtaking the pain. She inhaled.

"Feeling better?" Yuji asked.

"Much," shje replied. She was ready. First she started with a grinding motion, twisting her hips around to get things started. She bit her lower lips as his cock churned her insides. Yuji just put his hands behind his back, enjoying the show as he watched her hips twist around his cock.

"Ah…" he let out. A sweet redhead was riding him and she was nice and tight. What could be better (aside from an orgy)?

After minutes of grinding, Riza began bouncing up and down his cock. She had pulled her knees up and her feet were on the sheets as she bounced up and down, violently. She pulled up her sports bra and tossed it away and started playing with her own breasts. "Oh! Oh yes!" she cried out. It felt good, so good, and she couldn't stop herself. Her wolf features came out involuntarily as her arms became covered in fur.

Flannery couldn't take her eyes of them as her hand slid down under her shorts and she started to rub her moist pussy.

Yuji decided it was time for him to do some of the work and so he grabbed hold of Riza's arms and yanked her back as he thrust up into her. Riza's eyes snapped open as she released another howl. Yuji yanked her back with each forward thrust, pounding away inside of her. He then pushed her forward onto her hands and knees, putting them into the doggy-style position. He took hold of her hips and pounded her roughly and Riza loved it. She was being dominated by an Alpha Male. His hands then slid along her sides and he took a handful of boob flesh as he pulled her towards him as he pushed forward, his hips thrusting back and forth, repeatedly. Riza's tongue hung out and she looked towards the doorway. She spotted Falnnery watching them and rubbing herself.

Riza had a wicked idea and started crying out, "YUJI! OH GOD! YUJI! YOU'RE SO GOOD! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG HARD COCK! FUCK ME!" The speed of Yuji's thrusts intensified and the sound of skin slapping against skin rang around the room. "YES! HARDER! DO ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT! FUCK MEEEEEE!-!-!" She howled once more as she came and she slumped forward on her forearms as she panted.

"Yeah, you're my sweet wolf bitch," Yuji grinned as he put his weight on her, slamming into her from behind. He then swatted her ass cheek, making Riza yelp, ccontinuing his spankings as her rear started turning red. He whispered into her ear, "Who's bitch are you?"

"Yours," she moaned.

"That's right," he smiled. Yuji grunted as he released his essence inside of her. He withdrew and sat back and watched as his white cum overflowed from Riza's pussy.

Flannery's tank top had been pulled up and she was biting down on the hem to prevent herself from crying out as she also had an orgasm right outside the door. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Flannery gasped as she was grabbed by the arm and pulled inside, the door slammed shut behind her. Flannery stared up into the eyes of a predator, her arms held up over her head as she was pinned down to the floor. Her predator was a naked Riza who was looking at her hungrily.

"Enjoy the show, Lava Queen?" she asked.

"Uh…no!" Flannery denied but her flushing face betrayed her.

"Oh…?" Riza sniffed the air around the redhead, "So why do you smell aroused?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Flannery cried in denial.

Riza grinned. _'Oh, this is going to be fun.'_ She looked up at Yuji who was sitting on the bed. "Hey, Yuji! How about you punish her for peeping? I'll hold her down?"

"Wait, you can't!" Flannery gasped as Riza's fur-covered hand groped a breast and fondled it.

"Oh, you know you want it," Riza whispered into her ear and she nibbled on her earlobe. She flipped their bodies over with Flannery on top this time but Riza locked her arms and legs around the duelist, presenting her captive to her Alpha Male. "She wants you, Yuji."

Yuji got off his bed and walked over as Flannery shivered. Of course, whether it was out of fear or anticipation or even both was debatable. He knelt down behind both girls and took hold of Flannery's shorts. He was so overpowered by lust that all he could think about was being inside Flannery, a fellow duelist who he admired and was attracted to. He then got on his knees and gazed at her pubic hair, taking in the scent of her crotch as he dragged his tongue up her moist pussy.

"Ahh...!" Flannery moaned as she felt Yuji's tongue intrude into her precious place. She started squirming as she felt his tongue working into her, tasting her inner walls as he held her by the hips.

"Doesn't it feel great, Flannery?" Roza smirked as she kneaded the Lantina's ass.

"Oh, dios, su lengua ... ¿Por qué es tan bueno ...?" Flannery moaned in Spanish. "Gonna...cum!" She tensed up and squirted, squealing as Yuji drank her from below. She panted as she felt Yuji kissing her pussy before he got up and made out with her. Flannery moaned into Yuji's mouth as she tasted herself as well.

"You're beautiful," Yuji declared, making Flannery blush. He then pointed to Riza, "And you," and he darted forward and licked up her abs, making her moan as he stood back up, "Your abs are delicious."

"I work out," she smiled.

"Now then..." Yuji trailed off as he gazed at Flannery's chest. He gently palmed her melons, squeezing them as she moaned and pushed her chest out against him. "So you like this."

"Not...true," Flannery whimpered.

"Come on, Flannery," Riza called, "You want Yuji to fuck you with his cock. You know you want too."

"I…I…" Flannery stuttered as Yuji took hold of her hips.

"This will hurt at first," Yuji assured, "So just bear with us." Flannery tensed up as she felt the head of his cock touch her pussy lips.

Riza caressed Flannery's face, looking her in the eyes. "There's no reason to deny it, Flannery. Just let it out."

When Yuji's hips thrust forward, burying him inside Flannery, the female Duelist cried out as she was held tightly in Riza's embrace. She tossed her head back and moaned as tears fell from her eyes. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

"Oh, man, she's tighter than you were, Riza," Yuji sighed, slowly sinking himself deeper into Flannery.

"I guess human girls are just tighter," Riza grinned.

And then…

"…Don't stop…" That was Flannery's voice, sounding husky-like. "…Don't stop…" she repeated as she looked up at Yuji. "Don't stop and keep fucking me, Yuji!"

And Yuji took that as an open invitation as he started to fuck Flannery. Flannery moaned as she was pushed and pulled against Riza's body as her pussy was taking punishment from Yuji's cock. Wet, squelching sounds were made as his thick rod rubbed against her tender insides, exciting them. Flannery's body was getting hotter and hotter as she clung onto Riza who held onto her comfortingly. "That's right…just enjoy it…" Riza whispered as Flannery moaned. "Yes…that's right…"

"Ah…Yuji…Ah…" Flannery moaned and finally she couldn't contain it anymore as she released one orgasm on the floor on the Manakyte. Yuji thrust into her again and again, not slowing down as the pleasure increased gradually.

"Yuji ... no te detengas! Mantenga follar conmigo, Yuji! ¡Más fuerte!" Flannery cried as she was pounded into by Yuji's cock. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but she sounded so sexy that he couldn't care. He put more strength into his hips and rammed into Flannery repeatedly, Flannery crying out with each thrust.

"By the Dragon, Flannery," Yuji grunted, "Gonna cum..."

"Por favor, hazlo, Yuji!" Flannery moaned, "Llena mis entrañas con tu esperma!"

Yuji accepted her foreign invitation and slammed hilted his cock in her, Flannery moaning as Yuji's sperm filled her pussy as his cock was milked. Of course, just because it was over now did it mean it was overalready. Pulling out, Yuji separated both girls and picked them up, tossing them over his shoulder to carry them to the bed. He tossed them onto she sheets and looked at them hungrily.

"Time for an early breakfast," he said before he pounced as they cried out.

Positions changed and Yuji switched partners several times. First he had Riza on her side as he put one of her legs over his shoulder as he thrust in and out of her as she clenched the sheets, her claws tearing into them as he tore into her.

Flannery was in a cowgirl position as she bounced atop Yuji with Riza sitting behind her and fondling her breasts. Then Flannery was taken doggy-style as Yuji made out with Riza, their tongues playing with each other as Yuji pounded into Flannery's hot and willing pussy. When Yuji let Flannery rest, he fucked Riza doggy-style again until she almost passed out.

He then dragged Flannery over to the wall and stood her against it as he raised one of her legs. He fucked her against the wall as Flannery hung onto him. As he suckled on her breasts, Riza was crawling over to them. She then licked at the fluids dripping down Flannery's thighs. Once he was done with Flannery he took Riza from behind again as she was bent over with her hands bracing against the wall.

He carried them back onto the bed again and put Flannery down before tossing Riza on top of her, the two girls lying face to face with each other as Yuji took position. He fucked them alternatively, thrusting into Riza a few times, and then into Flannery who was under the demi-werewolf. The girls clung to each other, begging for more. When Yuji was fucking Flannery, Riza would beg for him and vice versa.

"YES! YES! YUJI! FUCK ME!" Riza cried, "FUCK MY DIRTY PUSSY!"

"Yo también," Flannery moaned, "A la mierda mi coño con su polla dura, Yuji!"

Yuji growled as he hilted his meat into Riza, getting milked as he filled Riza's with his seed as he pulled out and did the same for Flannery, filling her womb with his seed as he held onto the girls.

Flannery and Yuji then got up and pushed Yuji down, his head on the pillow as the proceeded to cleaning his dick with their mouths. "A threesome with hot and horny redheads," he sighed, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with thhat."

* * *

><p>Yuji, Flannery and Riza exited the hallway, with Yuji's hands around Flannery and Riza's waist as he kept the demi-werewolf and human redhead close to him. Riza was in a tank top and panties while Yuji was in pajama pants. Flannery had on her panties and a white dress shirt. The girls were as red as their hair as they stuck close to Yuji. Neither of them had experienced such pleasure in their entire lives and they loved every second of their threesome. The trio had came out to the huge living room where the girls were watching TV. The Steel Manakyte from yesterday was at the kitchen table, dropping rivets into his mouth as he chomped on the bits of metal.<p>

"Mornin', y'all," Yuji grinned before letting out a yawn.

"As you can see, he stayed," Misato gestured to the man.

"OK, so who is he and why is he eating rivets?" Yuji asked.

"He calls himself Gajeel Redfox. Not sure if that's his real name or an assumed one," Misato answered.

"Oh, you're awake!" Gajeel grinned as he walked over to Yuji and took his hand, giving it a firm grip. "Gajeel Redfox, Manakyte of Iron!"

Yuji's hand was being crushed but he endured the pain. "Yuji Fudo, Flame Manakyte," he returned. Gajeel let him go. "You know, you totally saved my ass last night. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"No need for thanks, since I was looking for a fight anyway," Gajeel grinned, "There's nothing like the smell of battle!"

"I hear that," Riza agreed.

"And it looks like Riza-chan and Flan-chan had fun with Yu-kun," Michiru giggled, with Mia giggling along with her.

"I couldn't help myself," Flannery blushed.

"And you saw how Yuji was last night!" Riza reminded, "He was HOT!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Misato smirked, "And you're calling him by his name now."

"Shut up...!" the Demi-Werewolf blushed.

"So, Tetsu-ojisan, how did you know Yuji was going to Transcend?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Just looking at him, I could tell how weak he was," Gajeel scoffed, "It was sad, to be honest. So I decided to step in and help him out for his sake."

"Weak?" Yuji glared, eye-twitching.

"You let a PLANT get the better of you!" Gajeel spat. "A fucking plant!"

"Well, I can't make excuses," he admitted, "He caught me at a bad time."

"You should've done the ritual earlier, like I said."

"But now everything's OK and Yuji's even stronger!" Blair cheered as she jumped Yuji from behind, her naked body pressing against his naked back.

Gajeel grinned, "Another one, huh?"

"It's a bit complicated," Yuji chuckled.

"So, why are you guys fighting those GIN-SHOCKER punks?" Gajeel asked as he popped a steel nut into his mouth.

Misato asked, "What do you know about GIN-SHOCKER?"

"I may not look like it, but I've been around the block for a good while," he answered.

"I bet you're at least a hundred years old," Yuji assumed.

"At least two hundred," Gajeel corrected, "But I lost count for the most part. Anyway, word is that these losers have been using Youkai in their experiments recently. This is definitely new since not many humans actually know about us supernaturals."

"Youkai Academy," Yuji realized.

"It's that monster school that teaches about coexistence, right?" Gajeel asked.

"My cousin, sister and some friends go there."

"Well tell him to be careful."

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself."

Hana then spoke, "So, what will you do now, Gajeel-san?"

"Actually, I thought I'd ask something of you," Gajeel remembered. He reached into his pocket and handed Yuji a photograph. It was a picture of Hime. "You know this girl?"

Michiru pointed, "Hey, I think I remember that girl!"

"If I recall, her name was Hime..." Hana remembered.

"I'm looking for her," Gajeel stated.

Yuji asked, "Old girlfriend?"

He frowned slightly, "Not exactly..."

"Well, I remember seeing her back in Tokyo."

"Then I'll go there," he grinned, "Thanks, Kid."

"Sure thing, Gaj," Yuji welcomed.

They bumped fists and Gajeel made his way for the mansion's main door.

"Kind of a weirdo, but definitely strong," Riza acknowledged.

"Got that right," Misato agreed.

Ruby smiled, "But because of Redfox-san, Yuji-san has become stronger!"

"I wonder if we'll ever see Tetsu-ojisan agan..." Michiru mused.

Yuji ruffled her hair, "Maybe, Michiru, maybe..."

"So next stop us Youkai Academy," Ruby smiled.

"The festival is next week, so we'll rest up until then," Yuji planned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in GIN-SHOCKER HQ, Nagazawa seethed angrily as he stared at the monitor which displayed Yuji's face. He smashed his fist into the screen, glass flying everywhere. The Jägers were still under repair and Whiplash needed his arms repaired. Nagazawa swore to kill Yuji on their next encounter. It would truly be a battle to the death.<p>

* * *

><p>While in Yusei's lab, the Shooting Star of Satellite and Dr. Washam were reviewing the battle data of Yuji and the Liger's upgrades.<p>

Yusei smiled, "The field test for his upgraded forms look like a success."

"Well, you'll need to be strong to take on Nagazawa," said Washam.

"You sound worried," he noted

"I worked for Nagazawa for years, Yusei. He's many things, and vindictive is one of them. He won't take this loss lying down. He'll be planning his revenge. Your son has just made a powerful enemy," Washam cautioned.

"Yes, and he understands it, and now he's Transcended," said Yusei. "My son has a lot of potential."

"Yes, he does," Washam agreed. "He takes after you. I'm also worried about these new NUMBERS: #15, #16 AND #17. Nagazawa calls them the Jägers, meaning they're hunters and I have a feeling they're hunting Riders."

"You said Project NUMBERS was shut down after that incident," said Yusei.

"That's what I was told, but apparently they had a whole other group being prepared without our knowledge. Gebok's always hiding something. He didn't even tell us where those Spark Cores came from," Washam replied.

"I wouldn't mind studying them," Yusei mused.

"Good luck. I spent years trying to uncover their secret. It's something beyond what we have now."

"Well, we can only do our best," Yusei said as he patted Washam's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Youkai Academy bus was parked outside the mansion, with Yuji and his girls all packed up and ready to board.<p>

"Be sure to let Yuki know about Transcending," Aki reminded, "Like you, her powers may fluctuate soon."

Yuji hugged his mother, "I'll let her know." He then shook hands with his uncles, father, and Washam. "I'll be seeing you guys."

"Don't be a stranger," Crow grinned.

"You take care of those girls," Washam requested.

"I wish I could go with you guys," Flannery sighed, "But at least Aki decided to teach me some moves."

Yuji hugged the Spanish redhead and kissed her, "I'll call if something comes up."

"You better," she glared playfully, "O te joder a la muerte."

"Didn't catch that, but I know you're serious," he nodded.

Blair, in her cat form, hopped not Yuji's head. "I'm going this time," she declared.

"Bye-bye, Aki-mama," Michiru beamed as she hugged Aki.

"Oh, I am going to miss you angels," Aki gushed.

"We'll be back soon, Aki-okaasan," Hana bowed.

"I'll see you soon," Misato hugged her father.

"You take care," Carl Washam smiled.

"Alright, then we better get moving," Yuji called as the girls started piling in.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Ruby beamed.

"You kids better be prepared," the bus driver grinned, "Youkai Academy can be a terrifying place."

"Oh, please, we're not afraid of some monster school," Misato scoffed.

"Yeah, we can take on anything!" Riza grinned.

"Myah!" Mia pointed.

Michiru pointed as well, "Mia-chan's right, let's move out!"

"Yuji!"

Yuji turned to see Bianca at the door. A box was in her hand. It was dark blue marble with gold trim, and two clam-shaped clamps on the center, and a logo on the lid.

Yuji blinked, "Bianca, what's up?"

She tossed him the box and he caught it. "A congratulation present for your victory. Make sure you put on what's in that box."

Yuji nodded and turned to the driver, "We're ready."

The driver grinned as the door closed, the bus driving off and leaving the mansion.

* * *

><p>Gajeel walked through the streets of Neo Domino, heading for Tokyo. He then stopped in front of a dark alley and looked to see a pair of glowing red eyes. "Yo," he grinned.<p>

"She was spotted in Tokyo," the shadow in the dark stated, "Looks like she's trying to keep moving. Not staying in one place for too long."

Gajeel grinned, "Typical Hime-chan... The Kid (Yuji) was a big help too. He's too honest."

"Speaking of which, that boy may be a problem," the shadow frowned, "We must keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, I'll be on it," Gajeel waved a he continued walking. He licked his lips, "Wait for me, Hime-chan, I'm coming for your head."

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And there you have it. This series has come to a close, but the fun is not over. Yuji and the girls are on their way to Youkai Academy to meet up with Shinichi and the others. The appearance of Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) has allowed Yuji to attain new power and his Liger Belt was upgraded as well. Also, the Jagers had appeared and Nagazawa showed what he could do. What could be in the box Yuji was given by Bianca? And who is the shadow that aims for both Yuji and Hime? And what is Gajeel's connection to Hime? Find out on Showa + Vampire.<strong>


End file.
